Kalos With Skills
by Kaze no Ryuu kami
Summary: Ash has an epiphany after his journey through Unova. He decides to train his Pokemon and himself before heading off to the Kalos Region. His dreams of becoming a Pokemon and finding his childhood friend and Crush Serena will be achieved. Smart/Strong Elite level Ash and his Pokemon. Amourshipping. Contest Serena! Aura Ash.
1. Epiphany

**Yo, everyone, I decided to write a Pokemon Fanfiction. Never played the game so it will be from pure Anime and my ideas! It will take place in Kalos, where Ash decides to use his old Pokemon after realizing how bad he did in Unova.**

 **He remembers Serena and yes Amourshipping. He will use Aura, his Pokemon will be stronger. I don't believe the Bullshit where they made Pikachu go from beating a legendary to being unable to beat people like Kenny and Barry. I can somewhat understand Paul, seeing as he traveled the same regions as Ash, but even then, Ash was still more skilled and had stronger Pokemon. His old Pokemon would have destroyed Paul. Brandon was a trainer able to go toe to toe with the Elite 4 and Ash beat him, but can't beat a normal Pokemon trainer? Bullshit! I will make his journey the same, but he will have an epiphany**

 **I also made Ash understand Pokemon.**

 **Enough ranting, Let's go.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, traveling along Route 1, the path between Viridian City, and Ash's own hometown of Pallet. Ash was a 16, soon to be a 17-year-old boy, with black spiky hair, quite a tanned complexion, with lightning bolt birthmarks underneath his eyes. He was also wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves a darker shade, with a gold trim along the hem and a light blue Pokeball motif along the pockets.

He was also wearing a ready baseball cap with a black and green Pokéball motif, light blue jeans, blue trainers and black fingerless gloves with a green trim. Situated on top of his right shoulder was his partner, Pikachu, was a yellow mouse that measures slightly over a foot in height, with a foot long lightning bolt tail, brown striping along his back, red circles that signified his electric cheek pouches, and his ears tipped in black.

Ash Ketchum was thinking back on his journey through Unova. In all honesty, it was pathetic. Sure, he loved his experience throughout the region, but he was so weak and dumb there. He had lost to a newbie trainer like Trip there. At that time, Pikachu wasn't able to use electric attacks, but he was far more skilled, stronger, and faster than Snivy. His best friends Iron Tail should have destroyed the Green Pokemon.

With this mistake, other mistakes also came. He charged through the region without a single plan or strategy, just determination and stubbornness.

"Pika? Pi-Chu Pika?" ( **Ash? What are you thinking?** ) His yellow companion asked.

"We were pathetic in Unova weren't we?" The raven-haired teen asked

Pikachu nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, Zekrom had stolen his electric powers and only at the end of the journey was it fully and truly back. His best friend didn't use his head like in Sinnoh.

"We will get better. When we get home, I'll train all of our other friends. We'll also get back the others that we promised. It's high time that we got Pidgeot back." Ash told him in seriousness.

Pikachu nodded with an excited grin on his face.

"Alright, let's go find her." The 16-year-old said, "Pikachu, send a Thunderbolt up." Ash commanded.

"Piiikachuuuu!" the electric Pokemon screamed as he released a giant pillar of blue electricity into the air.

far in the distance, a flock of Pidgeots, Pidgeotto, and Pidgey were flying through the air. They had long ago defeated the flock of Spearows and a Fearow. Now, the territory was controlled by them.

The Pidgeot in the front saw a giant pillar of electricity and headed towards there, his flock following the leader. When they arrived, the bird Pokemon looked around to see what caused the electric attack, until her eyes landed on a raven-haired boy.

Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the Pokemon descending towards him. Pikachu also perked up as he recognized his old friend. Pidgeot swooped down, and landed gracefully in front of Ash, as his flock landed in the trees nearby.

"He, Pidgeot!" Ash was elated at seeing his old friend. Even if it had been a long time since he'd seen his old friend, Ash still recognized his Pidgeot. He wasted no time in walking up to his old friend and enveloping him in a hug.

"Pi-Pikachu!" (It's so nice to see you again!) Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, his own way of getting into the hug.

"Geot"(Likewise) replied Pidgeot.

"Wow Pidgeot," said Ash as he looked at his old friend. "You've certainly kept up your strength."

Pidgeot thank looked at Ash curiously, wondering why he was here. Ash saw this look and got nervous "Well, I was wondering if you would like to travel with us again?" He spoke full of hope.

Pidgeot nodded his head and bend down, indicating Ash to get on. Ash's face set on a grin as he jumped onto Pidgeot. After Pidgeot said goodbye to her flock and pointed out another Pidgeot as the leader, Ash told Pidgeot to go to Pallet town.

* * *

It had been a month since Ash arrived at Pallet town. During that time, he got back all his Pokemon that he could. He still remembered when he got back Primeape from Antony.

 **Flashback**

"Hello, Anoki residence, this is Anthony spea-" the man began before noticing who he was speaking to, resulting in him being stunned into silence. Ash felt a bit awkward at the silence and found he had no idea what to say. The man began giving a look over to him, and after another few seconds, said, "Ash Ketchum? Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me, Anthony," Ash replied with a sheepish grin.

"Holy cow, you certainly have grown quite a bit!" Anthony replied with hearty laughter. "It's great to see you again, kid!" He looked off to the side away from the camera and yelled, "Rebecca! Get Primeape over here, Ash Ketchum is calling!" Turning back to Ash, he continued, "Primeape is doing great and he sure has missed you, Ash. And don't worry, I've been making sure he's training all the time."

"That's great to hear, Anthony, I can't thank you enough," Ash said with a smile before frowning. "I can't believe I've been neglecting him all these years, though. I feel terrible about it.

"Yeah, I found myself wondering about more than once," Anthony replied, a small frown appearing on his face. "I was surprised that you never called to check up on Primeape or anything."

"I know; I guess I've been so caught up in my travels that he just completely slipped my mind after all these years. I feel terrible about that."

"Hey, kid, don't worry about it," the older man replied. "Sure, you slacked off there, but I don't think Primeape would hold it against you. If anything, I think it'd make him even more excited to see you now. By the way, I'm assuming this isn't just a friendly phone call, right? Am I right in guessing you want Primeape to come back?"

Before Ash could answer, a loud and happy grunt rang out on Anthony's side. A second later, a large pig-like monkey appeared on the screen, followed by a young brunette woman of about 18 or 19, slender and quite attractive. The difference between this Primeape and others was the thick golden colored belt on its...waist?...that shone with the words "P1 Champion" on it. The Fighting Type saw Ash on the screen and immediately got excited, joyfully chanting his name.

"Hey Primeape," Ash greeted with a joyful smile as the feeling of nostalgia and a wave of memories overcame him. "How have you been, buddy?"

"Primeape Ape" the Pig Monkey Pokemon replied eagerly.

"And it's nice to see you too, Rebecca," Ash added. "It's been a long time."

"It has, and it's good to see you too," Rebecca smiled.

"Dad's done a really good job with training Primeape," Rebecca said, running her hand through Primeape's fur. "he has been the P1 Champion for four years running!"

"Yep," Anthony added proudly. "Primeape has certainly come a long way."

"Wow, that's great to hear, Primeape," Ash praised. "I'm happy to you've gotten a lot stronger since I left you with Anthony."

"Ape Primeape!" Primeape had indeed gotten stronger from all his training, and even though it was just via video calling, the Fighting Type could sense that his old Trainer had also gotten a lot stronger in the last few years, too.

"Awesome," Ash said with a smile. "Hey, Primeape? I was actually wondering...you want to come back to the team?"

"Prime?"

"I know I haven't exactly been the best Trainer with you, never checking up on you while you were with Anthony. I'm sorry about that, Primeape, I really am, and I don't really have a good excuse for it. But, I do want to make it up to you. I'm heading off to another region in a few months to compete in the Pokemon League there, and I'd really love it if you were there battling along with me and the rest of the gang all the way. You'd make a lot of new friends and you'll find that a few of my Pokemon are quite eager to battle just like you. I know it may be a bit out of nowhere, but what do you say?"

Was Ash kidding? Of course, Primeape was ready to come back to the team! "Prime Prime Ape!" the Fighting Type responded not even two seconds later, pumping his fist/glove to show just how excited he was. After all this time, he was going to see his old Trainer again! Sure it had been years since they last had any form of contact, but the Fighting Type didn't hold it against the teen at all.

"Really? That's great, Primeape!" Ash said excitedly. He couldn't believe it! Primeape was finally coming back! He couldn't wait to start training with him; the thought alone got his blood racing and his whole being excited. He turned to a now smiling Anthony and asked, "Is that ok with you, Anthony?"

"Of course, kid," the older man replied. "It's no problem at all. It actually came at a great time, because Primeape has been a P1 Champ for the last four years running, and I pretty much have nothing left to teach him anymore. And Ash, I have to tell you, this Primeape of yours is really one of a kind. I've never trained a Pokemon like him before; he really turned the potential I saw in him into a strength like I've never seen. I want to thank you for the opportunity to train Primeape all these years. It's an experience that I'll never forget. But I think traveling and battling again is just what Primeape needs now."

"I should be thanking you actually," Ash chuckled. "You were able to bring out the best in Primeape, and you took care of him all these years. And now he's the P1 Champion, all thanks to you. I'm glad that you were able to do so much for him."

"Half the effort was his; he definitely was a hard worker. Speaking of which, kid, you look like you need to start working out more." He gave the teen a once-over through the screen, smirking to himself.

"You have a decent enough build, from all your years of walking and traveling, no doubt...still, you could add on a bit more muscle. You won't be getting any ladies like this. Primeape, you'll be having a bit of work with this one," he laughed, with Primeape joining in, both at the blush that now covered Ash's face thanks to the "ladies" remark.

"Oh, Dad, he looks fine for a 16-year-old," Rebecca added, turning to Ash. "Ignore him; you look good for your age-better than the boys I knew at 16. I'm sure any girl your age would be lucky to be with you." She couldn't help but giggle a bit as his blush deepened at her words.

"Well, anyways," Anthony chuckled, "you're calling from Pallet Town, right? We'll be by tomorrow with Primeape tomorrow noon."

"Alright then," Ash smiled. "Bye, Anthony, Rebecca, and thanks again! See you soon, Primeape!"

"Take care, Ash, see you tomorrow!"

"Primeape!"

With that, the call ended, and Ash couldn't help the grin that was now glued onto his face. His old Primeape was coming back. The teen had a great feeling about this month of preparation for him and his Pokemon. He could almost taste the results that he and his Pokemon would obtain as a result.

 **Flashback End**

The next day at that exact time, Anthony had come by and delivered Primeape to him. Similar things had happened with Charizard and Squirtle. When he got back the Pokemon he wanted, he started training all of them.

He also trained himself in many things. He couldn't always rely on people like Cilan and Brock, so he got professor Oak and his mom to teach him about coking and caring for Pokemon.

That wasn't all he trained in. He had started training his Aura so that he was stronger and could protect those he wanted. It was a good thing that Sir Aaron's Lucario had trained him in the ways of Aura for a bit.

Ash had advanced pretty far with his Aura, due to him being a prodigy and his own vast reserves. Over the course of the month, he had trained his Pokemon in everything he could in that time. He had trained each of them with new moves as well as speed and strength.

Professor Oak had upgraded his Pokemon limit so that he could now carry 15 Pokemon. Pikachu was one of them, so he had 14 space. He decided that he would take 7 old Pokemon with him and rotate them evenly. The other seven would be used to carry his new Pokemon.

* * *

Today was the last day of training before Ash would head off to the far away region that his friend Alexa had mentioned, the Kalos region. The boy was very excited since now, he could finally meet Serena, his childhood friend, and crush.

He had met Serena at a Pokemon summer camp that Professor Oak had hosted 9 years ago.

 **Flashback**

"Hello?" Serena asked nobody in particular, as she wandered through the forest.

A rustling came from a bush nearby. Serena gave a surprised squeal and tried to run; however, she tripped over a rock and fell down, thus scraping her knee.

Serena winced in pain and closed her eyes, feeling tears that threatened to come out.

"I didn't even want to come to summer camp...mommy!" the little girl cried out, with tears falling down full force.

The rustling became louder and louder until she heard a voice.

"Poliwag! Poliwag, where are you?!"

A boy around the same age, wearing a sleeveless yellow and red shirt withal pair of blue shorts and sandals popped out of the bushes. He had warm brown eyes and black messy hair.

"What are you doing?" Ash pointed at Serena.

Serena remained silent and simply stared at the boy. Ash sensed her shyness and decided to introduce himself.

"My name's Ash, what about you? What's wrong?" Ash asked with curiosity and worry.

"I...I hurt my leg..." she said, weakly.

"I can help with that! Here," Ash said, bending down in front of Serena and tying a light blue handkerchief with a small Pokeball insignia, around her knee tightly.

"There! That's a good luck charm; you should be able to stand up now!" Ash stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"I can't! It hurts too much!" Serena cried out.

Ash smiled as he offered her his hand.

"Don't give up until it's over!"

Serena grabbed his hand in uncertainty but it was soon replaced with shock as he pulled her up a bit too strong and she landed in his arms. The position they were in was similar to a hug but without the use of their arms.

Serena broke the hug and looked at Ash in surprise.

"See? You stood up! Now come on! Let's find our Pokemon together!" the boy said, holding her hand a little tighter, guiding her around.

Serena, on the other hand, had a distracted look on her face as well as a fairly obvious blush.

 **Flashback End**

After that meeting, the two had spent the rest of summer camp with each other, doing various activities until one day, Serena left for Kalos since her mother had gotten a job as a professional Rhyhorn Rider.

During that time, he had developed a crush on her. Serena had told him that she was going to be in Kalos during their teary goodbye. After that, Ash had been depressed for a month, the only thing exciting him was Pokemon.

* * *

In Pallet Town, any source of daylight has yet to appear. Already up and about well before anyone in the house, Ash was walking around the room gathering the last of his supplies that will come in handy for his new adventure.

"Let's see Poke balls, potions, full heals, extra food, ok Pikachu looks like we are ready to rock and roll."

Throwing his fist up in the air the electric mouse shouts, "Let's go!"

"Let's go, buddy, we don't want to keep mom and all the others waiting." As Ash is leaving the room, Pikachu jumps back on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. On their way out, Ash turns around to have one last look at his room, knowing this will be the last time both of them will be there for a while.

"Ash?" said the Ash's starter Pokemon while waving a hand in front of its trainer. Breaking his trainer from his thoughts, Pikachu wonders what is really going through his trainer's mind.

"Sorry buddy, it's nothing you should worry about." While trying to reassure Pikachu, Ash forgot to acknowledge the fact that his own house had stairs. "AAH, WE HAVE STAIRS!"

Due to his great reflexes, Pikachu was able to jump off of his trainer's shoulders instead of falling with him. Once again, Pikachu was having his usual laughter attack. With Ash at the bottom of the stairway, face-first, and Pikachu's laughter upstairs, the whole household awoke to the commotion.

"Ashy dear, please be more careful next time. I know you maybe all excited and all but that is no excuse for you to be falling down the stairs" said Delia in her usual motherly tone.

"You mean I was the only one awake."

Smirking at her son's usual child-like behavior, Delia said, "Yes, the plane leaves two hours from now."

"Well Ash, at least I now know how determined you are to really travel again," Delia Stated the obvious.

Picking himself off the ground, Ash now has the luxury of picking up the belongings that fell out of his backpack. Shortly after, Pikachu also joins on what seems like the shortest scavenger hunt they have participated in.

"I'll get you back for this someday."

Taunting the raven-haired teen, Pikachu sticks his tongue out and waves his tail as if he was saying catch me if you can. Not falling for any more of the rodent's tricks, Ash picks up the remaining items left on the floor and sits on the nearby sofa. Pikachu, knowing Ash has caught on to these old pranks, jumps in the lap of his trainer.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't hold this against you," Ash says in a calm manner while petting Pikachu. In guilt, Pikachu sets his head down wishing he had been more caring. Once the teen realized what was currently bothering Pikachu, he spoke up to cheer up his best friend. "Hey don't feel bad, I would've been laughing too. Actually, I am."

Knowing how forgiving Ash is, Pikachu really did consider himself one of the luckiest creatures alive. It's not every day you encounter someone like Ash or his family and friends. The mouse also knew adventures with the Pallet Town-native are never boring.

"Get some rest Pikachu; after all, we did wake up a little too early."

Sweat-dropping at the events that transpired within the past half hour, Pikachu decides a nap is the best way of killing time. Curling up into a ball on Ash's lap, Pikachu lets out a yawn signaling his sleepiness. Not too soon afterward, Ash follows his Pokemon's example.

* * *

" _Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking. We shall be shortly landing in the Lumiose City International Airport within ten minutes. Please ensure that you are returned to your seats, seat belts fastened and any small Pokemon are with you."_ said the captain's voice over the airplane's speakers.

"Well, Pikachu, we're almost there. Soon, we'll be in the Kalos region," said Ash as he fastened his seat belt and Pikachu sat on his lap.

"Hope there are strong Pokemon there" replied Pikachu.

It was a long four hours for Ash and Pikachu on their flight, but they were still excited as ever to get to the Kalos region. They were given a mid-morning meal during their flight, but they couldn't wait to get some proper food at a restaurant of a cafe in Lumiose City. It was rather boring, sitting on a plane and waiting to get to another exciting destination.

The plane started to gently and slowly lose altitude, signaling its descent into the Kalos region. They passed down through the misty clouds. Ash looked through the window and saw a magnificent view of the new region.

The region was covered in many different beautiful environments. Lush green forests, dense jungles, dry yellow deserts, a canyon or two, icy mountains and other features that would define a region as beautiful and unique.

"Wow, would you look at that?" said Ash.

"It looks awesome," said Pikachu.

"I can't wait to see what Pokemon Kalos has to offer," said Ash.

About ten minutes later, the airplane landed at the airport.

"Attention, passengers. We have now arrived at Lumiose City International Airport. The docking sequence with our designated terminal shall be done shortly. Please ensure that you have all your belongings with you, all your Pokemon are by your side, and you have left nothing aboard this aircraft. Then proceed to the exits when the flight attendants have signaled. Thank you for choosing Kalos International Airways as your flight choice and have a nice day." said the captain.

The plane soon finished docking. Ash got up from his seat and walked down to the front of the aisle for the plane towards the front exits. One of the stewardesses greeted him on the way out of the door and he greeted her back. They then proceeded to walk through the corridor that led into the airport's arrivals section.

The airport was rather huge, despite it being in a city. Ash picked up his bag at the luggage pick-ups, where it was very crowded with people who were on the flight with him. Once he passed through a door that led to a waiting room where new arrivals came, he opened his bag to see if his belongings were still there. They all were.

"Ash! Over here! Ash!" called out a voice from within the crowd of waiting people.

Ash turned to see his journalist friend, Alexa, come towards him with Helioptile on her waist pack. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and joined Helioptile

"Alexa, it's been quite a while," said Ash.

"It has, Ash. What have you been doing for the past month?" asked Alexa.

"Not much. Just a lot of training that has been done with me and my Pokemon. Also, learning how to cook with me and my mother." said Ash "What about you?" He asked

"Well, it certainly sounds like you have been busy, Ash. As for me, I haven't been doing much. Mostly just days off and some occasional shooting of footage and interviews." She replied

"Great. Your job sounds really important," said Ash.

"Yeah. Anyways, since I'm here now, how about we ride Gogoat to Professor Sycamore's laboratory. From there, I'll have to leave and go back to my office." said Alexa.

"Sure, Alexa. That would be great. But would it be alright if we could go for some lunch first? I'm starved." said Ash.

"Alright then. I was going to go on my lunch break anyway," said Alexa.

Once they had exited the airport, Alexa called out her Gogoat and they both headed out to find the nearest cafe for lunch.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

"Okay, Serena, I think that's enough training for today." said Grace as she watched Serena get off the ground for the twenty-second time today from Rhyhorn racing training, "Go inside and have a shower. Lunch will be ready soon. Also, I invited Shauna for lunch with us. I thought it would be great for you to spend an afternoon with your friend."

"Okay, Mom," said Serena.

She took off her shoes before she went upstairs to her bedroom. She searched for some domestic clothes to wear for the rest of the day and she came up with some black short shorts and a green shirt.

"Aaaahhhh, nothing like a good mid-day shower to let go of my daily training stress. " Serena moaned as she felt the warm water his her, relieving her of her stress and pains. She applied some liquid soap on her shower sponge and cleaned herself of any dirt.

After she finished her shower, dried herself off and got changed into her new clothes, she went downstairs into the kitchen to find her friend, Shauna, already eating a sandwich.

Shauna was a girl who was the same age as Serena at fifteen. She had brown hair that was let down in curls and she had lightly tanned skin and green eyes. Over the years of them being friends, Shauna was the more outgoing and fun out of the two. She had a dream to become the next Kalos Queen.

"Hey there, Serena," said Shauna cheerfully as she looked up from eating her sandwich with a full mouth.

"Hello to you too, Shauna," said Serena as she sat down and began to eat a salad sandwich.

"How was your day today? Painful as usual?" asked Shauna cheekily.

"Stop teasing me, Shauna." said Serena as she giggled "I basically had my mind on something else during the whole time."

"Oh. Thinking about your little boyfriend again, were you?" asked Shauna teasingly.

"Ash isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend," said Serena defensively.

"Yeah, right. Your mind and mouth say otherwise. Most of the time we talk, you seem to have your mind set on him and think about him while the world goes around you like there's no tomorrow." said Shauna "Admit it. You like him."

"No, I admit nothing. Sure, he's cute, but I won't admit anything to anybody," said Serena.

"Well then, I guess that when he does come around, I'll just have to tell him that I can be his girlfriend instead of you since you don't want to admit anything. I've seen some pictures of him from your childhood and, I'll admit, he looks really handsome. But since that was about seven years ago, I'll bet he'll look much more handsome now." said Shauna.

"NO! Don't you dare, Shauna! Ash is completely mine when we finally do meet again. And don't you forget it." said Serena in an angry voice.

"So you admit that you do like him!" said Shauna loudly with a laugh "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

But Serena had had enough of this teasing so she got up from her seat, grabbed Shauna by her hand and began to drag her to the front door. "Shauna, I believe it is your time to leave."

"C'mon, Serena. I was just joking. No need to get all violent.", protested Shauna, but to no avail.

Serena opened her front door and pushed Shauna out. She then closed the door behind her without giving a second glance. Shauna just shrugged it off and walked back home with a few sandwiches she snatched from the table in her arms and began to eat them.

Inside the house, Serena sat down again and finished her lunch. Grace walked into the dining room, surprised to see that Shauna had already gone.

"Serena, where's Shauna gone to?" asked Grace in confusion.

"She had to leave rather early. Family matters." lied Serena.

Grace went back into the kitchen to do her ironing.

'Oh, Ash. I sure hope you do find me soon. Shauna's constant teasing and Mom's Rhyhorn racing are starting to really drive me bananas. I don't even have a dream to do. I hope we're able to travel together.' thought Serena as she picked up another sandwich and began to eat it too.

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter. any questions? Ask away. I will update as soon as I can, so please be patient. Also, I have a Poll that is opened for 2 weeks.** **I wanna ask you something. Would you rather have Clemont and Bonnie travel with Ash and Serena or not? Yes means more fillers than not while not means more adventure and romance and training.**

 **THE POLL IS OPENED!**


	2. Arriving in Kalos!

**Alright, Let's get started with this Chapter.**

"Hi" Normal people or Pokemon speaking. Pokemon make Pokemon sounds.

'Thinking' Pokemon and Humans speaking

 **"Hi"** This is Ash's Pokemon talking. People who aren't Ash will only hear normal Pokemon sounds.

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

Ash and Alexa were currently having a good lunch inside outside one of the cafes in Lumiose City. Ash was eating spaghetti with hot red sauce, Alexa was eating a Caesar salad, and Pikachu and Helioptile were eating Pokemon food that Ash had brought along with them.

"Man, this Kalos style spaghetti is really something! I've had pasta in other region, but this is the best here in Kalos already," the teen complemented.

"I'm glad you like it, Ash. Kalos has been famous for a lot of things. Food, art, films and fashion are just some of the many things," spoke Alexa. "And I can tell from your look that you think this is going to be the best region you've visited yet."

"It is," said the trainer. 'Especially since Serena will be here.' "Say, Alexa, do you know where the first gym is?"

"Well, there is one gym here in Lumiose City, but I'd recommend going to the Santalune City Gym first. My sister, Viola, is the gym leader there and she specializes in bug types," Alexa told him.

"Okay, but what's wrong with the Lumiose City gym?" questioned raven-haired teen.

"It has a reputation for being one of the strongest gyms in Kalos and it has a specific rule. Challengers who challenge it must have at least four gym badges already earned so they can challenge the gym leader here. If you don't, he'll forcefully kick you out. I've even heard from a few challengers who ignored that rule that they got shocked with electricity and then got thrown out. Sounds really harsh, don't you think?" asked Alexa.

"I'll say. I ought to give them a piece of my mind. But only when I get four badges first, since you spoke that I might get shocked," said the 17-year-old.

Alexa and Ash payed the bill for their food and left the cafe.

"Well, Ash, I had better get going. Lunch break is over for me and I had better get back to my office," spoke Alexa. "And since you are heading to Professor Sycamore's laboratory, do you know where it is?"

"No, I don't. Where is it?" he questioned.

"Just keep on walking south of this sidewalk, you'll eventually come to a large mansion with red brick walls and a brown tiled roof. That'll be the Professor's lab," she told him as she pointed out the given direction.

"Alright, Alexa. I'll see you another time," voiced the boy as he and Pikachu set off.

"Good luck, Ash," said Alexa as she went back to her office.

"Wow, that must be the Prism Tower, where the Lumiose City gym must be in," spoke Ash as he looked at the high tower.

They continued walking and taking in the sights as they went along. There shops, cafes, bakeries and restaurants everywhere. They all looked fancy and high-class because of their modern designs. They even saw some Pokemon as they passed by. Some he recognized from the previous regions he went to, but there were a select few that were Kalos natives and he couldn't identify them. At least not yet until he got an official Kalos Pokedex from the professor. He did see the occasional Gogoat and Helioptile though.

At last, they reached their destination. Ash knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to open it.

A moment later, a young girl answered it.

"Hello there. My name is Cosette. Are you here to get a starter Pokemon?" asked Cosette.

"No, ma'am. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I was told to come here to see Professor Sycamore on behalf of Professor Samuel Oak. Is this his lab?" questioned Ash formally.

"So you are that special visitor Augustine has been expecting? Yeah, this is his Pokemon Lab," said Cosette as she opened the door a little bit more, allowing Ash to come in. "The professor has been expecting you. Follow me."

Cosette led Ash and Pikachu through the interior hallway of the mansion. It was a two-story house with many doors that led to perhaps a lot of rooms.

They passed a room that looked a lot like a small lab. Another older woman was busy doing a test on a Zigzagoon. For what, Ash and Pikachu didn't know.

They arrived in a large section of the laboratory. The place they were now in was actually a large enclosed dome room where it appeared like a small forest. There were some trees growing in the far end of the room, the grass was a lush green color, a small pond was near the trees and some bushes of colorful flowers grew to bloom. There were even some Pokemon playing with each other. Ash could already see some Pokemon from other regions.

Among them, a man was feeding them. He had long black hair and some black fuzz on his chin. He was too wearing a white lab coat along with black jeans and a navy shirt. He didn't notice them coming towards them since he was too busy interacting with the Pokemon.

"Professor Sycamore! The special guest from Pallet Town has arrived!" called out Cosette.

The professor turned her way and walked up to her and Ash. "So this is the young man Samuel has been telling me about, eh?"

"Yep, that's me, Professor. My name is Ash. And this is my partner, Pikachu," Ash introduced, as he shook hands with the man.

"Pika Pi" greeted Pikachu excitedly.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. Samuel Oak told me so much about you two," spoke Professor Sycamore

"Thanks Professor," said Ash. "Professor Oak recommended me to-"

But Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt the ground beneath him shake. A large shadow then covered him from behind and Ash turned around to see a Garchomp staring right back at him. Ash calmly looked at the Mach Pokemon.

"Hey Garchomp." Ash reached up and petted Garchomp's head softly. She enjoyed the feeling of being loved and treated well. Ash then decided to rub her head softly. She liked that too.

"Speaking of Pokemon, I've brought some Pokemon of my own here to the Kalos region. Would you like to see them, Professor?" asked Ash "And would it be okay if they can spend some time outside?"

"Sure Ash," spoke Professor Sycamore.

With that, Ash reached into his bag and took out the five occupied Pokeballs out while he left the other eight he received from Professor Oak inside. "Alright, everyone. We're here in the Kalos region. Come on out!"

The five occupied pokeballs snapped open and expelled white glowing lights from each. They soon materialized in a Pidgeot, Charizard, Primeape, Squirtle, and Bayleaf. They all gave out their respective shouts upon arrival.

"My, all these Pokemon look like they have been raised well, treated excellently, and trained greatly. Samuel told me you have some great Pokemon, but I never expected to see such magnificent examples of their species," said Professor Sycamore. "You must be a very good and responsible trainer to have such loving Pokemon."

"Thanks, Professor," spoke Ash. "Everyone, have some fun and relax. Get to know everyone here."

"Now, Ash. I suppose that you want to get a Kalos region Pokedex if you are to start your journey here, correct?" asked Augustine.

Ash nodded while following the man. The two males went back into one of the main labs that had many documents, papers, files and machinery strewn everywhere in a very messy fashion.

"Excuse the mess, Ash, but I'm a really busy man with my experiments and giving new trainers their starter Pokemon," said Professor Sycamore in embarrassment as he handed Ash a device. "This is the Kalos region Pokedex. It has data of Pokemon from every place you've been in. I uploaded the data from your Pokedex into here. I have an idea. Why don't you test it out on the starter Pokemon of Kalos? I'm sure that as a trainer, you are very eager to see new Pokemon," spoke Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks Professor," said Ash gratefully.

"Fennekin, Froakie, Chespin! Come in here!" called out Professor Sycamore. Three different Pokemon came forth.

"This is Fennekin, the fire type starter. Say hello, Fennekin," spoke the professor.

"Fen Fennekin," said Fennekin with a chirpy voice. Ash could tell that she was happy with his Aura senses that he had developed during his training. He hadn't gotten very far with the others, only being good with Aura vision and Aura senses. He couldn't even perform an Aura attack!

"It's great to meet you, Fennekin." Ash smiled as he petted her on the head, which she enjoyed. Ash scanned her with his Pokedex

 _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This Pokemon loves to snack on twigs."_

"This is Chespin, the grass type starter," spoke the professor.

"Che Pin Pin," greeted Chespin.

"Hello Chespin," greeted the teen as he pointed the Pokedex at him.

 _"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details."_

"This is Froakie, Ash. He's the water type starter," introduced Professor Sycamore.

"Hey there, Froakie." grinned Ash.

 _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times."_

But unlike the other two starters, Froakie simply turned around and didn't respond.

"Huh?" said a confused Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash," said Professor Sycamore. "Froakie's been like that ever since he got back, so he doesn't mean anything bad to you."

"What do you mean about that?" spoke Ash.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Froakie here has just returned to the lab just yesterday. You see, he's been owned by four other trainers before, but they either bring him back here or he just comes back here on his own. They say that he doesn't listen to them or to what they say," explained the professor. "I think he just doesn't see his former trainers as worthy."

"Oh, that's a shame," said Ash. "I'm sure you'll find a good enough trainer one day, Froakie. You just have to wait and see." Ash used his Aura senses to see what Froakie was feeling. Anger, annoyance, and.. Curiosity? He couldn't help Froakie since he wasn't his Pokemon, so he just hoped that Froakie would finally be happy with someone.

This time, Froakie gave a quick glance at Ash before he turned away again.

"Now, Ash do you want to see something that I have been working on for a while now?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Sure, Professor," stated Ash as he was led by the professor into another lab where the other woman from earlier was now working with Garchomp.

"What if I were to tell you that some certain Pokemon who have already evolved into their final stages can evolve once more into a more powerful stage for a limited time and then back again to its previous form?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Really? That sounds amazing!" said Ash with wide eyes, thinking of all the possibilities.

"It is. It is called Mega Evolution." Professor Sycamore grinned.

"Mega Evolution, huh? Can you tell me how it works?" questioned Ash.

"Well, apart from what I have just told you, this type of evolution can work if a trainer and their Pokemon have a bond of trust and friendship that is almost unbreakable. And two stones are required for this type of event. A stone called a Keystone for a trainer to wear in an accessory that can help trigger the evolution and a special stone called a Mega Stone for a Pokemon to wear. Without them, the evolution process can't be completed," explained the professor.

"And you think that Garchomp is one of those Pokemon who can Mega Evolve?" asked Ash.

"I believe so, Ash," spoke Professor Sycamore.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ash and Professor Sycamore talked about Mega Evolution. This gave Ash another goal of mastering Mega Evolution. He was even told by the Professor that Pidgeot and Charizard could also Mega Evolve, because research showed that their respective Mega Stones do exist. When his Pokemon heard this, they were beyond excited to learn that they can become stronger in another way, especially Charizard. They were also eager to start their search for Mega Stones, but Professor Sycamore said that they can be incredibly difficult. The best places that one could find a Mega Stone would be in a cave system, tomb, valley, ruin or even the deepest of forests.

Ash had another thought through this though. Pokemon's power came from Aura. Without that, they wouldn't be able to any attacks. He had a theory. All of his Pokemon could possibly evolve without a Mega stone if they had a very strong bond and they could connect Aura with it. This would be very hard to test out, but it would be worth it. This also made it so other people couldn't do the same since many people couldn't use Aura. He had told this theory to his Pokemon and they agreed with him since the facts were true. They were all excited since they could now get stronger even if it was for a bit. Pikachu and Squirtle were most happy since they could now get stronger without having to permanently evolve.

The Froakie that Ash had met earlier managed to talk to some of Ash's other Pokemon about Ash. They told him that they were proud to have him as a trainer and he takes great care of them. This

really sent the gears in Froakie's head spinning, thinking he had found himself a worthy trainer.

It was getting late now. The sun was beginning to set.

"Professor, where's the nearest hotel or Pokemon Center in Lumiose City? I was gonna get a room to stay in," questioned Ash.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can stay here for the night. You're my special guest and I think it would be great if you were to stay here for just one night. I have a spare guest room in my lab. You can have it for the night." chuckled Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks, Prof-" spoke Ash.

All of a sudden, the left side of the nature dome fell to pieces, revealing a rather large hole.

"Prepare for trouble, for you shall fall at our plan," Jessie said while striking a pose.

"And make it double, since it's bigger than you can imagine," James popped up next to her.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Pikachu, Electro Disk!" Ash commanded to his best friend, not having the patience to deal with these idiots. Pikachu raised his hand up in the air and electricity started to arc around it. The electricity took the form of a disk with a buzzing sound. Pikachu threw his hand forward with the disk going forth to Team Rocket.

The four dodged it and the two humans quickly sent out two Pokemon.

"Inkay!"

"Pumpkaboo!"

Ash took out his Pokedex and quickly scanned them to see what they were later.

He didn't see Meowth sneaking off and putting a collar on Garchomp. At that moment, her eyes turned red and she began to stomp around and roar in pain.

"What's going on? What did you do to her? What is that thing on her neck?" He asked rapidly, but the three didn't answer. Getting angry, he looked at Pikachu, who got his message and sent a thunderbolt at the quartet. The attack hit and caused an explosion that sent all of them flying, but not before recalling their Pokemon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" screamed the three as they were sent to the horizon.

Turning back at Garchomp, she jumped away as she began to release Hyper Beams in all directions.

"Garchomp, please calm down!" spoke Ash to the Mach Pokemon, hoping to get her attention. But this was proved to be useless as she was in too much pain to hear him.

Without thinking, she fired another Hyper Beam at the broken wall, making the hole even bigger. She extended her arms and soared right through it and out into the unsuspecting Lumiose City.

"Oh, no, with the kind of rampage that Garchomp is going through right now, she'll level down the entire city in a matter of minutes!" exclaimed Professor Sycamore. "Sophie, I need you to call Officer Jenny right away! Tell her of our situation and tell her to get help!"

"Yes, Professor," said Sophie as she ran into one of the main labs to call the police.

"Charizard and Pikachu, come on out," spoke Ash.

"Ash, what do you think you're doing?" questioned Professor Sycamore in shock.

"I'm going after Garchomp. I can't just sit around here and do nothing! Garchomp's in a lot of pain and I don't like seeing that happening to any Pokemon," stated Ash.

"No way, that's too dangerous! You'll get hurt. Or even worse, killed," Cosette voiced.

 _'I've died more than three times and have been in near death situations before,'_ he thought with a roll of his eyes "I've been through worse situations and this isn't the first time," Ash told them. "Squirtle, Pidgeot, Bayleaf, Primeape return," He commanded as the four returned to their Pokeball.

He then climbed on Charizard's back with Pikachu. They were about to take off when Froakie jumped on Charizard's back as well.

"Froakie, what are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Froa Froakie," spoke Froakie as he pointed to the large hole in the wall.

"Do you want to help us?" questioned Ash. Froakie nodded to this.

Charizard then took off from the ground in hot pursuit of Garchomp.

Once they reached the streets, it was complete pandemonium. People were running for cover, some buildings were demolished and the roads were torn apart. It looked like Garchomp had passed through and did some work while she was at it. It was also night time now and it was going to be a bit difficult to see

"Charizard, do you see Garchomp anywhere?" asked Ash.

"There!" replied Charizard as he pointed his finger forward towards the pain-ridden Garchomp. She continued to fly, but she flew directly towards Prism Tower.

"Charizard, can you speed up a bit? We have to get to her before she can destroy Prism Tower," spoke Ash.

Charizard replied with a growl as he sped up a bit. They were surprised to see that Garchomp was now flying towards the top of the tower instead. Charizard then began to follow her to her destination too.

Ash heard the sounds of rapidly rotating blades and turned around to see a news chopper in their air behind him.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

"Serena, come down into the living room. There's something I think you should see on the television," Grace called out to her daughter.

Serena came racing down the stairs and plopped herself down on the couch next to her mother.

"What is it, Mom? What are you watching? What movie is this?" questioned Serena as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Serena, this isn't a movie. This is a live report that's coming from Lumiose City. A Garchomp is rampaging through the city and it appears to be out of control, destroying everything in sight," explained Grace.

"What!?" exclaimed Serena as she focused her full attention at the screen.

"And what's more, a trainer with a Pikachu, Charizard and Froakie are trying to stop it, based on what the reporter is saying," she continued.

Hearing this, Serena didn't focus on anything else and kept watching the screen.

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

Ash and his Pokemon finally reached the top of the tower. Charizard landed, allowing his passengers to get off. They faced Garchomp, who was still in pain and stomping about and roaring.

"Garchomp, you need to listen to me. Try to get a hold of yourself. Please, just try to calm down and let us take that collar off of you!" shouted Ash.

Garchomp faced Ash for a split second. Her eyes seemed to turn back to normal, but they instantly returned to their red state of anger and pain. She quickly fired a Hyper Beam at Ash and the Pokemon, but they managed to get out of the way in time. Near them, the news helicopter was staying in the air with a cameraman and a female news reporter.

"I'm here live in Lumiose City where a disaster has broken out! It seems that the Garchomp belonging to Professor Augustine Sycamore has turned violent due to the actions of a duo of mysterious woman and man! It has caused some destruction throughout the city using Hyper Beams!" reported the reporter.

The camera then focused on Ash for a few seconds before it came back on the reporter. "And it appears that a young Pokemon Trainer with a Charizard, Pikachu and Froakie are attempting to stop this Garchomp."

Ash caught sight of the helicopter and he noticed it was dangerously close to Garchomp.

The camera recorded Ash's face for only a moment before he turned around.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

Those few moments was all that she needed. That was all Serena needed to see the boy's face. That boy with the tanned skin and raven black hair and auburn eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was her childhood crush and best friend, Ash Ketchum.

"ASH!" squealed Serena suddenly, making her mother jump in fright.

"Serena! Don't shout like that out loud! And what did you say!?" asked Grace.

"Mom, don't you realize that boy's face, for God's sake?! It's my friend from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum!" exclaimed Serena.

Grace's eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Ash Ketchum?! He's here?! And what on earth is he doing on top of Prism Tower with a rampaging Garchomp?!"

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

Garchomp raised her foot. It glowed, like she was preparing to use an attack.

"She's going to use Earth Power! Charizard, try to hold her and stop her from moving from behind. Pikachu, when you see your chance, use Iron Tail to smash that collar around her neck!" ordered Ash.

Before Garchomp could react, Charizard quickly grabbed Garchomp's arms and held them behind her back. She struggled, but Charizard was far too strong for a Pokemon of even her strength to break free.

It was expected after all. Ash's Charizard was the strongest Charizard in Charicific Valley. He had far surpassed a normal Charizard and was now capable of battling legendary Pokemon and coming out on top. Only the top legendary and giant ones could defeat Charizard, including Mew. Pikachu was his only rival since the mouse was capable of battling with him at full power and always being a tie

"Pikachu, now's your chance! Use Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu leapt into the air and then swung his glowing tail into the collar. When it impacted, the collar broke in half. Garchomp suddenly stopped struggling and relaxed. Her eyes returned to normal and the vines and frubbles disappeared at her feet. She lifted her head up to see Ash and the Pokemon around her.

"Gar?" said Garchomp in confusion.

"Are you alright, Garchomp?" questioned Ash.

Garchomp nodded silently and then she stood up again. She was exhausted, but ok.

"And it looks like the efforts of this trainer and his Pokemon have calmed down the Gar-"

The ground beneath Pikachu collapsed. Ash, without thinking, quickly jumped after his friend. Charizard's eyes widened in shock before he jumped after them. Ash continued falling through the air until he caught Pikachu.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

"ASH!" screamed Serena in fright as she saw what was happening.

She watched as her crush fell to the ground while holding the Pokemon in his arms. Grace gasped as she put her hands over her mouth in fright.

 _'NO! NO! This can't be the end for him. We haven't even met up again together after all these years and he's already on the verge of death from trying to save Lumiose City!'_ thought Serena as she closed her eyes and awaited for the worst to happen, _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I can't watch. Please don't die Ash.'_

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

Many of the people who were watching the scene suddenly had horrified looks on their faces. Some adults covered the eyes of children, some adults screamed in fright and some covered their mouths.

Professor Sycamore was among those people and he had a face of pure horror. Officer Jenny was right  
beside him with the same expression

"ASH!" they both screamed.

But Charizard had other ideas. He quickly put himself in upright flying position and sped to help his trainer. He got underneath Ash and allowed him to fall on his back.

"Charizard, you saved our lives!" exclaimed Ash.

"Thanks bro!" squeaked Pikachu.

"Froa Froa!" exclaimed Froakie.

"No problem." grinned Charizard.

They soon made a soft touchdown on the ground safely. Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny rushed up to him as quickly as possible. Many more people did as well

"Ash, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And so is Garchomp," spoke Ash.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

When Serena opened her eyes again, she was silent. She couldn't believe that Ash was safe and sound. Her crush was alive and well. Grace was happy as well as she was fanning herself to get rid of the "panic heat".

"HE'S ALRIGHT, MOM!" squealed Serena as she hugged her mother.

"I know, dear," said Grace.

"Mom, I've finally decided. I'm going on my own Pokemon journey. First thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to catch up to Ash," Serena told her mom.

"I'm glad for you, Serena. In that case, what starter Pokemon would you like? I'll call professor Sycamore tomorrow morning so that he can reserve it for you," spoke Grace.

"I want Fennekin, Mom," said Serena.

"Okay, then. You had better do some quick packing and get to bed then, young lady. Wouldn't want you to miss out on your journey and meet up with you knight in shining armor," spoke Grace jokingly.

Not even paying attention to what her mother just said, Serena just quickly zoomed up to her bedroom and began to pack the essentials into her small pink backpack.

 _'Ash. please wait for me. I'm coming for you and I won't stop until I reunite with you.'_ thought Serena excitedly as she laid out her clothes on the dresser that she would be wearing on her journey.

After a few minutes, she finished packing, put on her pajamas and went to bed after switching off the lights. She tightly clutched the handkerchief in her hands as she slept. It was going to be a very exciting day for Serena tomorrow.

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter. any questions? Ask away.**

 **Electro Disk- A disk of Blue Electricity. It's blue since that's how strong Pikachu is and only he can use it. The disk, if it hits anything, will cut straight through it. It can even cut through steel. Pikachu can dissipate it whenever he wants. The buzz forms due to the speed it spins at, electricity going through winds at speeds faster than sound, causing a slight vibration, meaning Vibrations.**

 **I wanna ask you something. Would you rather have Clemont and Bonnie travel with Ash and Serena or not? Yes means more fillers than not while not means more adventure and romance and training.**

 **I can't really do Pokemon Showcases so Serena will do contests. It's perfect for her. She can dress up her Pokemon and herself and show off her Pokemon, while also having something that Ash likes to do while becoming stronger through battling**

 **Reviews**

 **Amourshiper35-Thanks and they will**

 **Guest-Thank you for your support :)**

 **Colton Fox-I see no reason for him to get a Litleo. I can give it to Serena unless you give me a good reason to give it to Ash though.**

 **DragonStorm88-Ash will get all his Canon Pokemon except Hawlucha. He will have Fletchinder, which is the same type as Hawlucha. In replacement of him, I will give Ash a Riolu and Ralts as an egg.**

 **1995hzq-He is Op, you just haven't seen it. He can take on the Elite 4 of any region and beat them. He could take on Cynthia and knock out three of her Pokemon before he loses in a 6 vs 6 battle .**

 **Poke-Jedi Master Stotler-That's the point of writing a story.**

 **Alright, the poll will be opened for 1 more week so do it fast.**


	3. Reunion

**The next chapter of Kalos With skill. The votes have been made.**

 **Yes: 9**

 **No: 13**

 **This means that Bonnie and Clemont will NOT be traveling with Ash and Serena.**

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

Serena was currently sleeping in her room, deep in her dreams of finally reuniting with Ash. She was, however, rudely awakened a bird pokemon. Fletchling decided a peck attack could remedy sleep.

"AH! Quit waking me up like that!" Not realizing she was on the side of the bed, Serena fell off onto her back. Not too soon after, Fletchling once again landed on the pink bow on the blonde's hair.

"Wow is it morning already? I have to get ready for breakfast, then get Fennekin," As if her stomach had been listening to her, it began to growl due to hunger. Laughing at the timing, Serena said, "Haha, speak of the devil."

Walking over to the window, she extended her arms to open the double-door window. Looking down for a moment to shield herself from the brightness of the morning sun, the pajama wearing blonde took in a deep breath to welcome the new day.

Serena quickly got dressed and went down for breakfast. After eating the meal, she quickly ran upstairs and started to pack items that she would need. Putting it all in her pink backpack, she runs downstairs to say goodbye to her mother.

"Mom! I'm leaving now!" She loudly said as she ran out the door, not wanting anything to stop her.

The honey haired teen started to walk towards Lumiose City, her heart beating in excitement of getting her pokemon and finally traveling with her crush.

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu were exploring the city. He needed to get some supplies from a market first though. He headed into a Pokemart and walked over to the berries section.

After taking all the berries he would probably need, he paid for and left. As he was walking through the park, he heard a pokemon battle.

'Hmm, wonder how good trainers around here are,' he thought as he headed towards the grounds.

"Bunnelby, use Mud Shot on Litleo and finish this!" He heard a boy shout as he finally saw the battle.

A gray and brown bunny like pokemon shot forth small balls of mud at a pokemon that he hadn't seen yet. The small lion like pokemon was hit by the mud balls and dust obscured his vision.

When the dust cleared, Litleo was unconscious on the ground. Taking out his Pokedex, he scanned both pokemon.

"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly."

"Litleo, the Lion Club Pokemon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokemon are quick to fight."

"Congratulations, Bunnelby!" he heard as he listened to the Pokedex. He looked up to see a blond male with glasses congratulating his Pokemon while the other one ran over to his own. The boy checked his pokemon, and after seeing no injury, returned the pokemon and left.

Ash headed over to the boy, who was now being congratulated by another girl that Ash assumed was his sister, with how similar they looked.

"Hey, wanna have a battle?" he asked loudly.

The boy turned over and after seeing that it was him that was being addressed replied "Yeah, sure."

Both teenagers headed to the opposite sides of the other and grabbed a pokeball.

"Pikachu, onto the battlefield!" he commanded "Hold back," he then whispered as his best friend jumped from his shoulder, ready to battle.

"Bunnelby, come on out!" Clemont also commanded as the Digging Pokemon came out.

"Bunn Bunn By By!" The pokemon shouted as he looked at the mouse. Ash decided to wait and let the other one attack first so he could prepare a strategy.

The blonde did exactly that as he shouted out, "Bunnelby, use Dig!"

The bunny used his ears and quickly went underground.

'Not going to work.' Ash smirked as he told Pikachu what to do. "Pikachu, jump into the air and use Electroball and send it right into the hole."

"Pika Pika Pika Pikaaa, Chuuuuu!" The pokemon sent the small ball of electricity into the created tunnel.

Bunnelby looked behind him, hearing something and came face to face with a ball with electricity sparking around it. The ball exploded on contact, shocking the big eared pokemon. Since Pikachu had held back, the ball didn't hurt as much it would, but it still hurt!

The bunny recovered quickly and dug his way out, only to see a thunderbolt coming at him.

"Bunnelby, bounce to dodge!" Clemont said in panic, sighing in relief as his friend barely dodged it.

"Now Mud Shot!" he commanded. Bunnelby created multiple balls of mud and shot it at his opponent.

"Go Clemont!" screamed the blonde female.

"I'm trying Bonnie!" Clemont told her.

"Pikachu, use Quick Iron Tail to deflect."

Pikachu, combining both Quick Attack and Iron tail deflected all the mud balls with incredible speed.

"What!? "Clemont yelled at the weird command, only to be silenced at its efficiency.

All of the mud hit the ground, causing dust to fly up. "Pikachu, double team," he commanded so only his best friend could hear.

Pikachu created one illusionary clone of himself and using his incredible speed, disappeared, moving too fast for the others to see.

When the dust cleared, Clemont saw the electric pokemon and told Bunnelby, "Use Tackle, then Double Slap."

Bunnelby shot forward, intent on hitting the other Pokemon. Instead, he went right through the mouse and landed on the floor with his quick reflexes. Clemont was scratching his head, wondering what was going on.

"Pikachu, use Extreme Speed combined with Tackle!"

Clemont had no idea what happened. One minute, Pikachu was nowhere, then, it was headbutting Bunnelby with a white streak behind him.

"Bunnelby!" the Digging Pokemon cried out in pain as it was sent flying.

Pikachu then disappeared, only to reappear in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," he ordered calmly, wanting to finish the battle.

Pikachu loudly screamed his name as a electricity formed into an arch and went towards Bunnelby.

Bunnelby was too tired to move, even as Clemont requested it to do, and stayed in place as it came towards him.

"Froakie!" screamed a frog like pokemon as it jumped in front of Bunnelby.

All three looked to see Froakie in pain after being hit with a Thunderbolt.

"Oh no, Froakie!" Ash said while carrying the frog Pokémon in his arms. "We'll help Froakie. Clemont, where's the nearest Pokémon Center?!" he asked the blond teen.

"It's too far away Ash, but the Sycamore Pokémon Lab is close! Come on!" Clemont said.

They rushed towards the Sycamore Pokémon Lab to help Froakie.

'Hang in there Froakie, we'll save you.' Ash said in his head.

"Froakie" it said weakly.

After a few minutes of running, Ash heard panting behind him. The teen looked behind, only to see the blond male was doing it.

"Brother, come on! Run faster!" Bonnie exclaimed to her brother, who was now on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Go *gasp* on, *gasp* I'll *gasp* *gasp* catch *gasp* up *gasp* in *gasp* a *gasp* bit," he told his sister and Ash

The two nodded, Bonnie, used to this, and Ash, more concerned about an injured pokemon than an out of breath teen.

They continued running for a few moore minutes until they finally arrived at Sycamore Lab. Both ran through the open door as Ash cried out "Professor?!"

The black haired researcher came out and saw an injured Froakie in Ash's arms.

His eyes widened and he ran over to the three.

"Ash, what happened?" he questioned.

"Froakie jumped in front of Pikachu's Thunderbolt and got hurt when I was battling with a person named Clemont," Ash told him, as he looked at Froakie in concern

"Don't worry, we'll heal him," Sycamore assured him as he called out to two assistants.

"Sophie, Cosette! Come quick!" He yelled out.

He then grabbed Froakie. " We've been so worried about you."

The two ran in a few moments later. The professor gave Sophie the pokemon in his hands, telling her, "Froakie needs help."

Sophie and Cosette both nodded and ran to a healing room.

The sounds of a door opening echoed out as Clemont comes in, looking exhausted.

"Big brother, you're finally here! You're so slow!" Bonnie exclaimed. The older blonde smiled at his sister, then looked at Ash.

"We never got to have a proper introduction. I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie," He introduces, holding his hand out.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, Nice to meet you Clemont, Bonnie," Ash smiled and replied as he shook the teens hand.

"So how is Froakie?" Clemont asked.

Professor Sycamore cleared his throat, "Follow me," He told them. They went through the hallways and finally stopped outside a room with glass walls.

They looked inside and saw Froakie on a table with a semi-cylinder covering him up. There were three tubes with light, hovering over the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Cosette and Sophie are near a screen, analyzing something, probably Froakie's Vitals.

"Poor Froakie," Bonnie said as all of them look at the blue pokemon in concern.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sycamore stated as the pokemon researcher come up to them.

The three look at the man in surprise, all three wondering why he wasn't concerned.

"Sophie is the absolute best in what she does and Cosette is not bad herself." The black-haired man smirked as he witnessed his two assistants treating the released pokemon.

"Thank you for saving Froakie," the professor said gratefully.

"No need to thank us Professor, anyone would have done it. Besides, it was kinda my fault" Ash replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as Pikachu copied him

Sycamore just smiled, right before they heard, "Oakie."

The three younger kids rushed off the couch to the glass that they could see Froakie. Sycamore walked behind them and smiled at the frog like pokemon.

Froakie glanced around the room, wondering where he was. Last thing he remembered was jumping in front of a Thunderbolt to see how strong the Pikachu was, wanting to know if the trainer was good.

As he regained himself, the light blue pokemon finally recognized where he was. He had been here many times, especially when he was training after running away from trainers he didn't like.

He jumped up right as the door swished open. The frubble frog pokemon looked towards it and saw four people, along with Sophie and Cosette.

"Hey Froakie," Ash said to the small pokemon. "Sorry that we hurt you with the Thunderbolt." The teen had a sad smile on his face.

"Froakie! Froa!" The blue pokemon assured him that it wasn't his fault. It was his own fault for jumping into the electric attack.

"Thanks Froakie." Ash smiled, having a rough guess of what was said.

"Froa!" He yelled

"Professor, is there a place I can train around here?" Ash asked Sycamore

"Sure Ash, follow me." Professor Sycamore led them through the hallways until he came to a door. Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash were lead outside by the black-haired

man with Froakie silently following them..

They came to an open field with trees a little farther away.

"Here you go, Ash," Sycamore said as he smiled at Ash

"Thanks Professor!" He excitedly thanked as the professor left with Bonnie and Clemont, who wanted to see more of the lab. Well, Clemont did, Bonnie just wanted to

see cute Pokemon.

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash exclaimed as he tossed up five pokeballs as a variety of pokemon came out.

"Bayleef!" a cream-skinned pokemon cried out.

"Charizard!" A giant dragonic and bipedal pokemon roared , sending out small shockwaves.

"Primeape!" The fighting type pokemon screamed, as he punched the air.

"Pidgeot!" The bird pokemon said as she came out.

"Squirtle!" the small turtle cried out as he put on his shades with his fingers in a V sign.

They all turned their full attention to their trainer, curious of why they were outside.

Ash grinned at them and explained what they were doing.

"Alright everyone, we're training again. Each of us will have to do different things to better ourselves, OK?!" He shouted at the end. All his pokemon cried out in excitement, ready to become even stronger.

"Pikachu, you're fast, strong, and have many moves for attacking and supplementary, but no defense besides Counter Shield. We'll have you learn protect," Ash told his best friend. "To learn it, all you have to do is focus your energy in front of you and turn into solid and into a shape. The most easy would be a circle, but you can try any," the teenager instructed as Pikachu nodded. The yellow mouse started to do what he was asked.

Ash then looked at Bayleef. "Bayleef, you need to work on your speed. While it is good, other pokemon are faster. We'll attach rocks to your feet and you'll run laps, ok?" he asked the Johto starter pokemon. Ash went to find some big rocks then attached them to the creamy skinned pokemon's ankles. Bayleef started to run the outskirts of the field.

Pidgeot was next. "Pidgeot, you're good in the air, but if there is no where to go in the air, you need to be able to move on the ground. Try to fly as low to the ground as you can and be able to move in a small space." The girl nodded and got ready to fly. She flapped her wings to barely lift herself, then started to move around.

The turtle like pokemon's turn came. "Squirtle, we should add to your move set. A surprising move to make people off guard. I have a few. Ice Beam, Brick Break, and Glare." Squirtle nodded, showing that he was ok with them.

"Alright, I can use the pokedex to show you how to do Ice Beam. Brick Break is easy, since all you have to do is focus your energy into your hands than release it all when you come into contact with your opponent. As for Glare, we'll use the pokedex too." Squirtle cried out in agreement.

For the next few minutes, Ash used the pokedex to show Squirtle how to do Ice Beam and Glare. After that, he went to Charizard.

"Charizard, you're pretty good already with attack, power, strength, speed, endurance, and other things. You should work on combining your other moves like Dragon Tail and Wing Attack or other attacks." Charizard nodded and started using his moves in conjunction with each other.

"Primeape, can you help me with fighting. My aura I can try to learn, but I also want to be able to fight instead of relying on aura." The Pig Monkey pokemon nodded as the two started to spar.

This continued on for a few hours as Froakie observed.

The bird pokemon was able to move around faster in the ground. Of course, she couldn't move around it as well as in the air, but she was still pretty graceful.

Pikachu was able to quickly learn protect. He had tried to hold it from multiple angles. When he had finished that, the mouse had worked on being able to create multiple shields at once then at a continuous rate. Right now, the yellow pokemon was able to create three Protects at once and hold it for a minute. He could hold on one protect for ten minutes.

Bayleef had tried to run as many laps as she could. Whenever the pokemon became tired, she rested for a bit before running again. The leaf pokemon was able to run faster and faster after every break. She could also run for longer lengths of time.

Squirtle had learned Brick Break and Glare very fast, but focused most of his time on Ice Beam. He had a difficult time changing his energy into an Ice typing than launching it in a beam. He wasn't able to do the move yet, but had tried as hard as he could. The beam would come out, but it wouldn't go far before dissipating.

Charizard was able to combine quite a few of his moves. He was able to combine flame thrower with Dragon Tail and Steel Wing, setting the appendages on fire. The flames didn't hurt the lizard at all. He was also able to use moves that were separate from the other like Dragon Tail and Steel Wing.

Primeape constantly sparred Ash, but held back. The Pig Monkey pokemon had rocks strapped on him to train himself as well. The brown pokemon taught Ash how to fight as well as to focus.

During this time, Ash learned to channel Aura through his fist and feet to strengthen them. The had few breaks in between, but Primeape tested Ash's durability and endurance by making him fight longer. Him traveling for so long had built up good endurance.

After all of them were finished, Ash returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and left to go inside, with Froakie following them.

Unknown to Froakie, Ash and his pokemon already knew. They all saw him except for Primeape and Ash, both of who sensed him. Primeape was that good a fighter that he could sense things around him. Ash had to use Aura vision a couple times, so he also saw the blue frog.

After going through the hallways, Ash reached the front of the lab. There, he saw the professor going into the huge garden. He followed the man, wanting to tell him he was going to go around the city.".

"Hey professor!" Ash yelled as he ran after the black haired man.

Professor Sycamore turned to face Ash and asked, "yes Ash?"

"I was going to tell you that I'm going to go around here," The 17-year-old replied.

"Sure, go ahead Ash," The professor responded.

Ash ran out of the large garden and out the lab. He slowed down to a walk and explored around the city once again.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled and he grabbed his stomach.

The pokemon trainer looked at his first pokemon and asked, "Wanna get some food?"

The started grinned and replied **"Yeah, especially if it's ketchup!"**

Ash didn't understand his best friend's obsession with the red sauce, but let it be. Everyone had different tastes after all.

He looked around and saw a restaurant and walked in. The aspiring pokemon master went up to the counter, but had to wait in line.

When it was finally his turn, he went up to the cashier.

"What would you like to order, sir?" The woman asked.

"Can I get eight boneless wild wings, three cheese burgers with bacon with hot sauce on top, two extra large French Fries, a large vanilla milkshake, and two bottles of ketchup?" Ash ordered.

Ash had discovered the reason behind his appetite a few years ago. Sir Aaron's Lucario had seen him eat the high amounts of food and his friends had commented on it. Lucario had explained to them that due to his high amount of aura, he needed more energy. The aura took the energy from the foods, so it was needed for him to eat a lot for him to keep his aura good.

The female widened her eyes at the size of the order, but quickly typed it into the register.

"That will be twenty-seven dollars, sir." She told him.

The teenager pulled out his pokedex and gave it to the cashier. She took and and swiped it to gather the necessary money.

After ordering that, he went to sit at a table. Ten minutes later, a waitress came up and gave him his order.

He quickly ate the wings, knowing they would go bad if he didn't, and finished half the milkshake. The wings had Wild Sauce on it, which was super hot. The first five times he had it, he needed two full bottles of water to get rid of the spiciness. The boy didn't know why, but he kept eating it. It was something that he loved, but hated at the same time.

While he was doing this, Pikachu had taken the delicacy known as ketchup and was sucking it out of the bottle. When he finished his favorite food, he looked up to see that his brother in all but species was done with everything except his milkshake.

After throwing the garbage away, he left the restaurant and walked around, sipping his milkshake slightly every time.

* * *

Serena was walking through the big city that homed Sycamore Labs. The honey haired girl was so excited for her journey. After years of waiting, she was ready. Ash had come here so now, she could find him and start a journey like they promised nearly decades ago, right before she left for Kalos.

 ***Flashback***

Silky blond hair waved through the winds as she ran as fast as she could, tears escalating down her eyes

Finally, she stopped. The honey haired girl was sitting near the entrance of the forest, crying her heart out.

Serena was hating her life right now. It had been 3 months since she had moved to Pallet town with her mother Grace.

During her first day here, her mother had signed her up for a summer camp. She didn't want to go since she didn't know anyone there.

Her mother, however, had forced Serena to go there. While there, the blue eyed girl was scraped and cried out for help, only to be found by a boy. That same boy had become her crush and her best friend.

Serena had clinged onto Ash for the rest of the camp. During the months after the camp, she and Ash became very good friend.

Now, her mother had gotten a job as a Rhyhorn racer in a new region. Both Yvonne's had to move there. When the 8-year-old had gotten the news, she had argued with her mother, telling her that she didn't want to leave, but Grace was more stubborn.

Eventually, she had run crying off and now, here she was.

Ash walked towards his best friends house. When he got near, he saw two trucks outside with men and women taking stuff out of Serena's and Ms. Grace's house.

The pokemon master aspirer saw Grace looking at the people and ran towards her.

Grace turned her head as she heard tiny footsteps behind her. She saw little Ash and smiled sadly, not wanting to upset her daughters best friend.

"Hello Ash," She said as she waved to him.

"Ms. Grace, why are these people taking your stuff? Are you going somewhere? Where is Serena?" Ash rapidly fired questions at the brunette.

Grace sighed, "You see Ash, I got a new job in another region called Rhyhorn Racing. Serena and I have to move there. We're going to another region. Serena ran off when she found out after arguing with me. Please find her Ash," She answered then asked at the end.

"But why are you moving away?" Ash questioned with tears in his eyes. He didn't want his best friend to move away!

"It's like this Ash, How would you feel if someone told you that you can't become a pokemon master?" She asked, trying to get the kid to understand.

"I would feel sad...and angry...oh, I get it Ms. Grace," He replied to her in sadness. "I'll find Serena!" The 8-year-old exclaimed as he ran off.

He ran to the woods where he and Serena usually hung out. As Ash went through it, he heard quiet sniffles.

The raven-haired boy walked towards the crying and found his friend.

"Hey Serena, why are you crying?" Ash asked in a firm tone

"You know Ash why I'm cryin," Serena said while sobbing. "I don't want to leave Kanto, leave Pallet Town, and leave…you."

"Serena but you have to understand that job is Ms. Grace's dream job, how can she leave that? No one wants to just give up on their dream," Ash said while trying to hold back his tears.

"Won't you miss me, if I move?" questioned Serena while crying, tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will Serena, how can you think I wouldn't?" Ash replied.

"So why are you even forcing me to go?" Serena asked, still crying.

Ash bends down next to her, so that both are at the same eye level. "Serena look at me," Ash said while no response came from her.

"Serena, please look at me," Ash said while lifting her chin by his hands.

"It doesn't matter if we are split apart for a bit of time! We will find each other again! We will travel together!" Ash confidently and seriously said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, having stopped crying.

"Because we will make sure of it. Make sure to unite, no matter how long it takes us!" He said.

After hearing all that Ash said, Serena bring him in a tight embrace and Ash reciprocated the hug for the last time, she wanted that time to stop at that very moment, but she know all good things have to end and they apart from the most affectionate hug they ever shared.

"Now I think we should go back, Ms. Grace must be very worried about us," Ash suggested, to which she nodded.

After few minutes of walk,, they reached their final destination for now.

"Serena, where have you being all the time? I was really worried for you," Grace said while she hugged her daughter, and then moved her eyes to Ash and gave him a look that said 'Thank You'

"Sorry mom, for making you worried," Serena said and sighed. "Now I am finally ready, just I want to give Ash one last thing so that he won't forget me, can I?"

"Of course Serena, but please do it fast, our plane is leaving in soon," Grace said as she moved toward the car and sat inside.

Serena ran towards her crush. "Ash, I want you to remember me and never forget me, so I want you to keep this ribbon," Serena said, showing him a pink ribbon. "This ribbon is from the straw hat that I wore on the first day when we met," Serena added, trying to pass a smile.

"Thanks Serena and I promise you I will come one day and take you to a journey you would never forget, until then you keep this handkerchief to remember me and to never forget me," Ash said with a smile and handed her a blue and white handkerchief with a small Pokémon logo embedded in it.

"I guess it's goodbye 'till we unite," Serena said in a sad tone and started walking towards the car.

"Yeah, we will unite one day," Ash whispered while clutching the ribbon tightly.

 ***Flashback End***

Serena smiled to herself as she went down memory lane. Snapping herself out of it, The beautiful girl looked forward and saw Sycamore Lab.

The blue-eyed girl grinned a little and ran forward and opened the door.

"Hello~. Is professor Sycamore here?" She called out.

"That's me, I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm up here," a man replied to her as he came down the stairs.

"Hello there," she started. "I'm Serena, I'm here to get my pokemon."

"Serena? Yes, come along. You're mother called me ahead so I could give you a Fennekin," he told her.

"Alright Fennekin! Come on out here!" He exclaimed as he looked at the entrance to a hallway. A yellow fox ran out, right towards the professor.

"Fenn! Kin!" It exclaimed.

Serena smiled down at the cute pokemon and introduced herself, "Hello Fennekin, my name is Serena. Would you like to travel with me?" She asked.

"Fenn! Fenn!" She cried out excitedly as she jumped up to her new trainer.

Serena then turned around to the professor.

"Here are five extra pokeballs and Fennekin pokeball," He told her as he handed her the red and whites balls. "Here is your pokedex." The man handed her a pokedex.

"Excuse me professor, but I saw a person on the t.v yesterday?" She questioned.

"Ah, you mean Ash. He told me that he was going to explore the city." The professor answered her.

Serena grinned and asked, "Can I stay here until he returns?" Serena asked the Mega evolution researcher.

The professor just nodded to her request.

* * *

Ash was flying on top of Pidgeot. The boy had remembered that he needed to register for the Kalos league. Having needed to find the nearest pokemon center, he got on the bird pokemon. She had flown up so he could see from a sky view.

Pokemon centers had a specific type of building with designs for them only. It didn't take the teenager long to find it.

"Pidgeot, fly down there," He commanded the bigger than average Pidgeot, pointing towards a pokemon center

She cried out and flew towards the pokemon healing building. Ash quickly returned her and thanked her before running towards the entrance.

He stepped up to the front desk where Nurse Joy greeted. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" She questioned.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was hoping to register for the Kalos League?" The teenager said.

"Sure, please give me your Pokedex so I can register you," She told him. The pokemon trainer took out the pokedex and handed it to the pink haired woman. She took it and entered it into a slot.

After she was done, she gave it back to him. "Well Ash, you've been registered for the league. Would you like me to have a look at your pokemon while you're here?" She asked him with a kind smile.

"Thank you," He replied as he unclipped his five pokeball as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the tray that a Chansey had brought up.

After few minutes of waiting, the large microphone called out his name. He went to the front desk and took his pokemon, thanked Nurse Joy and Chansey, and left.

"Guess it's time for me to head on to Santalune City. Better tell professor Sycamore first," Ash thought aloud as he headed towards Sycamore lab.

He arrived 5 minutes later and opened the door.

Serena heard the door to the pokemon lab open and quickly looked up, hoping to see Ash. She wasn't disappointed as her crush came through the door.

"Ash!" She yelled as she rushed towards him.

Ash turned around to see who called him, only to be embraced by a honey haired girl. As he looked closer at her, he saw that she was very familiar to him.

A flash in his mind and he was looking upon an 8-year-old girl with honey hair.

"S-Serena?" H stuttered out.

The mentioned girl smiled, happy that he remembered her, and nodded her head, after she pulled away.

* * *

 **Done with that Chapter!**

 **Quick Iron Tail-using Quick Attack with Iron Tail causes high amount of damage due to Pikachu's high strength and speed, which is increased by Quick Attack.**

 **Credit to Subject666 for beta'ing this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest-Thanks, and they will. After all, the votes have been made with more no's than yes's**

 **stars90-Yeah, well this is a Charizard that is probably one of the strongest Charizards. Not the strongest pokemon though. Besides, we're not talking about Cynthia's Garchomp here.**

 **Guest-Yep!**

 **DragonStorm88-Sorry, but I like Fletchling better than Hawlucha. Besides, their relation was special, but there will be a better bond between Ash and his pokemon AND his pokemon with each other. Noibat won't be scared like he was with all of Ash's more confident pokemon there. Noivern was a bit like Chimchar, so he can have a special relation with one of Ash's pokemon.**

 **Nexxus176- Meh, Serena's 17. I was left by myself in a huge apartment by myself since I was 7 for days.**

 **Colton Fox-Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. If there are no better pokemon. Litleo _would_ help Serena in contests.**

 **Amourshiper35- Thanks.**

 **Ash's planned Pokemon- Froakie, Riolu, Fletchling, Seadra, Noivern, Goomy, Litleo(Maybe)**

 **Serena's-Canon Pokemon, Ralts, Emolga,** **Floette** **,Litleo (Maybe)**

 **See everyone next week!**


	4. Training

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one. I am taking the suggested pokemon into suggestion (Duh) and seeing how to put them into Ash or Serena's teams. Well anyways, let's get started**

* * *

"S-Serena?" stuttered Ash as he looked at the person hugging him. The blue-eyed girl just nodded and kept hugging him for a few more moments before letting him go.

"Hello Ash," she spoke cheerfully with a smile on her face.

Ash and the blue-eyed beauty spent the next few minutes catching up. Ash asked Serena what she has been doing and learned that she hadn't gone on a journey yet.

Serena learned that Ash had been traveling around, trying to find her and trying to become a pokemon master.

"So Ash, can we still traveled like we promised as kids?" Asked the blue-eyed beauty with a smile on her face, looking at him intently.

Ash grinned and her and nodded. He was happy to have her come along with his journey.

"Let's go Serena, we have to head for Santalune City," He told her.

The teenager nodded and followed him out of the lab.

After some time traveling through Lumiose City, they finally got to the route that would take them to Santalune City.

Serena had let out Fennekin, who was walking beside her. The fox pokemon was talking to Ash's partner.

"So Ash, where have you been when you were traveling along?" Serena asked while turning around to face him.

"Well, I traveled all around Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I traveled through all of them with my friends," he replied, remembering all the journey.

 _'Friends? I wonder who?'_ Thought Serena. "Who did you travel with?" She asked.

"Well, through Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto, it was Misty and Brock. Through Hoenn, it was with Max, May, and Brock. In Sinnoh, it was with Dawn and Brock. Unova, I traveled through with Iris and Cilan," Ash said, grinning at all his friends.

 _'Misty? May? Dawn? Iris? Those sound like girl names. Are they his girlfriends?'_ the blue-eyed beauty thought. "What are they like?" She asked out loud.

"Well, Brock was like a brother to me. He was awesome! He cooked for us, took care of us, helped us when we needed it. He wanted to be a pokemon doctor and the best breeder in the world! He knew everything about pokemon. He taught me how to cook and take care of my pokemon. What supplies to get for certain things too. He was also strong! He used to be the gym leader in Pewter City before he started traveling with us. He used to flirt with every pretty girl that he saw. It was funny!" Ash spoke excitedly, his eyes shining in joy as he talked.

"Misty, she was more of a boy than girl. I first met her after I took her bike to rescue Pikachu and myself. We accidently destroyed it, like May's and Dawn's, and she followed me around to pay for it. We had tons of adventures together. She wanted to be the greatest water pokemon trainer in the world. She runs the Cerulean Gym. She used to hit me with a mallet a lot when I did or said something stupid, meanie!" Ash said while pouting a little.

'That doesn't sound like he was dating this Misty,' Serena thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief, that went unnoticed by Ash.

"May was from Petalburg City. She, at first, didn't like pokemon. She only started her journey so she could travel. While traveling with Brock, Max, her little brother, and me, she eventually grew to like contests and became a coordinator. She liked food a lot, like me, and could probably find a place to eat in a deserted wasteland!" Ash laughed while talking

 _'I don't think he dated her either,'_ Serena said in her thought, letting a small smile slip on her face.

A question entered Serena's head. "What are coordinators?" The honey haired girl asked her crush.

"A Pokémon Contest is a competition where Pokémon Coordinators enter in. There are two rounds in it, The Performance Stage and Battle Stage. In the first round, you have to show off your pokemon's beauty and strength. In the second round, you have to face opponents and beat them. If you win the whole thing, you get a ribbon. You need five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival," the aura user told her.

"Coordinators are people who participate in Contests," He than answered her second question.

 _'Maybe I can participate in these contest?'_ The blue-eyed girl thought to herself.

Ash forgot to mention his other friends and Serena didn't mention it again, coming to the (right) conclusion that Ash had not been dating any of his traveling companions.

"Froakie!" Screamed a pokemon behind the two trainers.

Ash and Serena both turned to the noise and saw the blue frog pokemon.

"So, you finally revealed yourself huh?" questioned Ash. The Froakie widened his eyes and said a few words in poke language.

Ash guessed that he asked how you found out, so he replied, "I saw you earlier following us."

The Frubble pokemon nodded and ran up to the black haired trainer. He pointed at Ash's pokeball and the aspiring pokemon master got the idea.

"You want me to capture you?"

Froakie nodded and jumped back, getting ready to fight.

"Alright Squirtle, onto the battlefield," Ash said as he threw up a pokeball. Out came a Squirtle with shades.

 **"What's up brother?"** Squirtle asked before looking at the pokemon across from him. Knowing that he needed to battle, he put his sunglasses away and got ready.

Serena went to the side and yelled "Begin!"

Froakie started of with using Double Team to surround Squirtle. They all moved in, having a Water Pulse ready in their hands.

Ash just stayed calm, not commanding Squirtle to even move.

Right when the Froakie's launched it, Squirtle jumped up.

"Squirtle, Bubble Spin!" Ash commanded. The turtle-like pokemon withdrew into his shell and started to spin. He then released a Bubble Beam, causing them to go all around him and hit the illusions, which disappeared.

Only one remained in the field. It got hit with the bubbles, but shook it off.

"Squirtle, use Quick Attack on Froakie!" Ash then commanded. Froakie tried to dodge the incoming shell, but was hit.

The blue frog tried to get up, but Ash already had the next move ready.

"Use Water Pulse followed by Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. The ball of water hit the blue pokemon, sending him skidding back.

The followed up Hydro Pump hit its target causing Froakie to be knocked out.

Ash threw a pokeball and caught Froakie. He grabbed it and looked at the ball, smiling happily at catching his first Kalos Pokemon.

Serena came up behind him and said, "Congratulations Ash!" With a big smile on her face.

"Thank you," Ash grinned. He decided that Froakie wasn't very hurt and just needed rest to recover.

After a few hours of traveling, Ash and Serena decided to set up camp for the night. Ash released all of his pokemon.

"Alright everyone, we need to make dinner. Charizard, go gather wood for fire. Primeape, Pikachu, you guys are gonna help me cook alright?" The two pokemon nodded as Charizard flew towards the forest to look for branches for the fire.

"Serena, can you set up the tents for us?" he asked his childhood crush.

The 17-year-old smiled sheepishly and said "I forgot to bring a tent with me." That was true since she was so excited that she forgot to buy anything for the journey.

Ash sighed, but then smiled, telling her "Don't worry, you can use my tent."

The girl smiled gratefully and thanked him before leaving to set the tent up.

"Pidgeot, can you and Squirtle find a stream and get some fresh water and some fish?" He requested as he held out two buckets. The flying and water type nodded and flew off, buckets in hand.

"Froakie, can you get help me get the stuff organized?" Ash asked.

The blue frog nodded and all four got started in organizing.

A few seconds later, Charizard came back with the woods needed for the fire. Ash organized them in place and put the pot upon it.

Right then, Squirtle and Pidgeot landed, the buckets loaded with water and fish.

Ash took the water and filled the pot with it then lifted it up.

"Charizard, tiny Flamethrower on the woods," he commanded.

The fire starter did as commanded and Ash put the pot back.

* * *

After ten minutes of preparing the fish, fruits, and vegetables, dinner was finally done.

"Done!"

"Pika!"

"Froa!"

All three yelled as they put the food in plates.

All the beings in the clearing came towards the noise.

After serving all of the pokemon as well as Serena, Ash got his own food.

After finishing eating, Serena asked Ash, "Ash, can you help me train?"

"Sure Serena," replied the teenager as he stood up.

The blue-eyed beauty also stood and called her starter over. "Fennekin, it's time to train!"

The fire type ran over to her and barked.

"First, I have to see how you fight, so how about a small battle?" Ash asked. Although Serena was nervous, she agreed, knowing that it would only help her.

"So, do you know Fennekin's attacks?" Ash asked her. Serena smiled sheepishly and shook her head no.

"Scan Fennekin," Ash told her. The 17-year-old took out her pokedex and scanned.

 _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly four-hundred degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. This Fennekin is a female. Her egg move is Heat Wave and has already been unlocked. This Fennekin's Ability is Blaze. Fennekin currently knows Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, and Hidden power."_

"Hmm, not a bad set of moves. First, we should battle so I can see your and Fennekin's style of fighting," Ash told her. She again nodded and went to the opposite side of her crush with Fennekin following her.

"You get the first move, Serena," Ash told her from the other side of the field, his Froakie standing up front.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

As her trainer commanded, Fennekin released a stream of fire from her mouth.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!"

The frog like pokemon shot forward the ball of water at the fire. The ball of water and stream of fire clashed, causing some steam to shoot out.

The blue-eyed beauty and Fennekin waited until the smoke cleared, but were not expecting three Water Pulses from coming out of them.

"Fennekin, jump to dodge!" Serena ordered in a panic.

The fire type jumped and the attack passed beneath her.

"Fennekin, use Scratch!" Serena ordered once the smoke cleared.

The fox pokemon rushed forward to attack the blue pokemon.

Right as she was about to land the hit, Ash commanded "Froakie, use Bubble!"

The Frubble Pokemon released a few clear bubbles at his opponent. She was far too close to dodge the bubbles and got thrown back.

"Froakie, Pound!"

The frog rushed forward to the slightly hurt pokemon with its arm glowing.

"Serena, don't dodge until the last second so your opponents can't redirect the attack!" Ash advised the girl.

The girl and her partner took that advice and dodged it at the last moment.

"Now attack while they are distracted!" The pokemon master aspirer instructed.

Serena nodded and said "Fennekin, Ember."

The blanket of tiny fire sparks towards Froakie.

Ash called out to Froakie, telling him to dodge. The blue pokemon did as requested and rushed to the side.

"Okay, it's over!" Ash called out to the girls. When he said this, Froakie looked a bit upset of not finishing, but understood that it wasn't a real battle.

Fennekin just ran over to her new friend's side.

"Well, first, we should work on speed, both physical and attack wise. Serena, have Fennekin run around the clearing with some weight on her. While she is doing that, she should also use her attacks. This will make her faster in attacking with her moves as well as increasing her stamina reserves and attack power." Ash smiled at her.

Serena smiled back at her crush and kneeled before Fennekin, bringing their eyes to equal levels.

"Are you okay with this Fennekin?" the blue-eyed beauty asked.

The fox pokemon nodded in consent as Ash got a few rocks and tied them onto her legs.

Fennekin started to run around the field.

"Serena, what do you want to be?" Ash asked her as they both watched the fire type start shooting Flamethrowers around.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of doing pokemon contests and becoming a pokemon coordinator," she said shyly, not that Ash noticed.

"That's a great idea Serena," the black haired boy said as he smiled at her. The blue-eyed beauty smiled back in thanks and nodded.

* * *

After giving Serena a few ideas, Ash headed back to train with his own Pokemon.

 _'I need to teach Froakie more moves, both supplementary and defensive. Squirtle needs to keep doing Ice Beam, but maybe he can help Froakie learn a few more. I should have Froakie do mock battles with the others. Should create a few more moves for Froakie too. Charizard and Pikachu are already very strong. I should probably help Pikachu control that red electricity. No, not right now. Maybe he and Charizard can spar. I need Bayleaf to be faster so Pidgeot can teach her some speed attacks. Primeape can help me learn to do Aura Sphere.'_ Ash thought as he moved back to his pokemon.

"Squirtle! Froakie!" He called out as the two water pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Squirtle, can you teach Froakie some attacks?" He asked the Kanto water starter.

 **"You bet bro."** Squirtle saluted him as he and Froakie moved to a different area to train.

"Pikachu, you and Charizard should have a mock battle." The two rivals nodded their head as they rushed off, far away from the clearing.

"Bayleaf, Pidgeot is going to teach you Quick attack as well as Extreme Speed. Good thing that you learned Protect and Synthesis while I was gone." Ash smiled as he watched the flying and grass types move about, one teaching and the other learning.

"Primeape, can you help me with my Aura practice and keep your senses opened for anyone coming. Can't have anyone excluding Serena discover about my Aura, I trust her," Ash told the fighting type, who nodded to both requests. They both went a bit away from the camp. The camp was a bit away from the path to Santalune Gym, but you never know.

Primeape had learned a few moves when he was training with Anthony. One of these was Aura Sphere, which Ash wanted to learn in case of a bad situation.

 **"Alright , Let's start."** Primeape said as he stood leveled with his friend. Ash nodded and got into the stance that he got into position.

 **"Focus your Aura into your arms like yesterday. Instead of keeping it there, try to bring it out,"** Primeape explained. Ash channeled the aura into his palms and tried to bring it out. When there was a tiny ball there, it exploded, sending Ash backwards. The boy quickly recovered and did a backflip before landing on his legs.

 **"Focus on keeping it contained,"** Primeape instructed as he did so himself.

Ash once again tried to form an Aura Sphere. He brought it outside, but this time, tried to contain it into a sphere. This time, the Aura grew a little bit, but only the size of a marble.

Ash concentrated on keeping the white sphere contained as he added more aura. As it increased bit by bit, it exploded!

Ash got thrown back even further than before from the explosion due to the amount that he had put into it.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Ash tried to create an Aura Sphere. The teenager tried to make the sphere larger every time, but failed many times. At his last few tries, he was finally able to create a ball of aura. Sure, it was unstable, but at least it didn't explode.

He couldn't throw it however due to it not being very stable. It would probably explode as soon as it left his hand.

As Ash continued to train his Aura Sphere, the blue-eyed beauty was currently with her Fennekin, trying to think of what she could do to create a beautiful performances.

"Fennekin, use Hidden Power with Flamethrower behind it!" She commanded. The fox opened it's mouth and shot multiple blue balls forward that shot forth a Flamethrower.

The Hidden Power was slower than the steam of fire so the fire went behind each blue ball and caused a tail to appear behind them.

They flew for a bit before exploding into red and blue color.

"Whoa! That was so cool! I think I'll call that Meteor Dash!" Exclaimed an excited Serena as she smiled happily.

 _'Maybe Fennekin can learn more moves so we can combine them!'_ The honey haired girl thought. She called Fennekin over and told her the idea, which the yellow fox excitedly chirped about.

Over the next hour, Serena tried to figure out how to teach her starter new moves since she didn't know how.

After a few minutes of thinking, she took her pokedex and tried to look up new moves. The first fire type she got was Fire Spin, which she showed Fennekin.

The fox agreed with what she saw and tried to learn it. She constantly blew out fire and tried to loop it. After a while, she was finally able to do a weak one.

"I guess something is better than nothing," Serena muttered as she told Fennekin to keep practicing.

The Kalos native looked through the pokedex to see what Fennekin could learn. She went through all of them and saw a few she liked.

The girl chose Psybeam as the next move to teach Fennekin.

* * *

As Serena and Ash were doing Aura Sphere/Fire Spin training, Squirtle was trying to do Ice Beam along with Froakie.

The older water type had taught it's aquatic friend a few moves like Water Pulse along with Brick Break.

The frog quickly learned these two moves and once he saw the turtle trying to do an Ice Beam, he also tried it.

Squirtle had finally been able to do the Ice Beam and was now trying to increase the power behind it by constantly firing it towards a tree.

Froakie tried to imitate his fellow water type, but was unable to create a beam.

 ** _"Squirtle, can you tell me how to do Ice Beam?"_** The frubble pokemon asked the Ice Beam user.

 ** _"Yeah, Just focus on taking your Aura and turn it into Ice, then fire it like Bubble, but as a beam instead,"_** The turtle pokemon instructed before going back into his own Ice Beam.

The frog took the advice and walked towards another tree. He closed his eyes and drew his aura out. He tried to cool it so it was ice. Then, he took a deep breathe a blew out, trying to keep a beam like shape.

The blue pokemon opened his eyes to see nothing. He tried again, but with his eyes opened. As he breathed out, he saw small beam come out of his mouth. It was barely five inches long.

Froakie's eyes twitched as he tried to fire an Ice Beam again. The results were the same.

* * *

Pidgeot looked at Bayleaf as the girl tried to do Quick Attack. She was able to do it a little, but only for a second until it ran out.

The creamy skinned pokemon kept trying to do the quick attack, trying to increase its duration.

As Pidgeot watched the leaf pokemon, she thought of how to teach extreme speed to the brown-eyed pokemon.

The move was similar to Quick Attack, but was more powerful and faster.

Bayleaf tried to go faster and faster as she used her newly learned move. As the girl felt herself slow down, she tried to go faster, thinking of how she could be more useful to Ash.

She cried out as she moved faster than before as well as longer. As she stopped, she smiled to herself. She tried again and moved faster and longer than before.

Bayleaf jumped up in excitement as she cried out.

 _'Ash said to also learn Extreme Speed as well,_ ' the leaf pokemon thought as she looked at Pidgeot.

* * *

Pale blue electricity and blood red flames clashed against each other before they dispitated. A large orange and yellow lizard flew back from its rival.

Standing across the giant was a small yellow mouse. The mouse was releasing electricity from his red pouches on his cheeks.

"Eat electricity!" Screamed the yellow pokemon as he released a Thunderbolt from his body right at the draconic looking pokemon.

Charizard flew forward, spinning right next to the Thunderbolt. As Pikachu stopped firing, Charizard took his chance to fly in close to deliver a Steel Wing.

The blue electricity user saw the fire type coming at him and hatched a plan right away. When the Steel Wing was about to hit, Pikachu disappeared from charizards line of sight.

From his spot, Pikachu smirked before unleashing a powerful Thunder on himself. Since electricity didn't affect the mouse pokemon, it channeled itself into Charizard since Pikachu was on his back.

When Charizard got shocked, he immediately flew into loops to drop the electric mouse. It worked and the yellow mouse dropped of the draconic lizard, but he created an Electro Disk in his hand.

Placing it below himself, the mouse stopped falling and floated via Electro Disk. Pikachu used his control over electricity to move the disk towards the flying pokemon.

Charizard saw what the mouse did and growled out in annoyance. He opened his mouth and unleashed a Dragon Breathe towards the mouse.

Said mouse saw the incoming blue beam and created another Electro Disk. Throwing it right at the middle, it created a big explosion with white smoke in its place.

Charizard saw the smoke and thought up of a plan. The large lizard flew back as far as he could and blew a Over Heat towards the Smoke.

Once he did that, he flew around the smoke so Pikachu couldn't see him. He charged up a Dragon Rush and flew towards his rival, covered by a blue aura.

Pikachu saw the Fire Spin coming at him and decided not to waste energy, so he just flew higher.

When the smoke cleared, he couldn't see Charizard. The electric mouse looked around frantically.

 _'Below, up, front, right, above, BEHIND!'_ he screamed mentally before preparing Iron Tail, knowing he couldn't dodge. He jumped and swung his tail.

The Iron Tail and Dragon Rush clashed, creating a shockwave that was felt by everyone in the camp.

Since Dragon Rush was stronger, Pikachu got hit and thrown backwards and to the ground.

This mock battle went on for a while, neither giving up, fighting as hard as they could.

* * *

An hour or so had passed as each person and pokemon had separated to train. Ash and Primeape were the first ones back at camp, so the two started to clean up all the materials that they had.

After doing that, Ash cupped his mouth and yelled out, "EVERYONE GET BACK HERE!"

Pikachu and Charizard appeared in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises. Ash sighed and told them to come forth.

Both sheepishly stepped forth as Ash took a Super Potion out of his bag and sprayed it on their bruises and cuts.

The minor injuries slowly faded away until they were as good as new.

Next to appear were Bayleaf and Pidgeot. Both appeared with an extremely familiar white streak behind them.

Bayleaf was panting since she had exhausted her reserves down to learn Extreme Speed and Quick Attack.

Pidgeot was flying above her, not showing even a bit of exhaustion.

After a few moments of waiting Squirtle and Froakie also came. Froakie was also panting in exhaustion, but not as much as Bayleaf.

Squirtle just came up with a grin on his face. The turtle opened it's mouth with a mischievous smile. Ash realized this too late as he was frozen by an Ice Beam.

Fortunately for Ash, Charizard unfroze him with a weak Flamethrower.

Serena and Fennekin came up next with Serena running behind her starter. As they came closer, Serena jumped at Ash and hugged him, too excited to realize what she was doing.

Ash had a small blush on his face, but a smile made a way onto to his face. His pokemon, except Froakie, saw this and smiled, all except Bayleaf, who was a little jealous.

Serena finally realized what she was doing ad jumped back, stuttering out an apology.

"S-s-sorry, I was just so excited. Fennekin learned some moves and we made a new move." Ash just smiled at her and accepted apology.

"Well, it's time to sleep, we need to get rest. It's already near eleven," Ash commented.

Serena went towards the tent she had set up, but realized Ash wasn't following her. She thought that they would share the tent. It was big enough for two people after all.

"Ash, where are you gonna sleep?" The honey haired girl asked her crush.

"I'm gonna sleep out here," Ash replied to his childhood friend.

"There is enough room in the tent Ash, you don't need to sleep out here," Serena told her best friend.

Ash blushed a bit again, but shook his head no, not wanting to disrespect her and not willing to be branded a pervert.

"Don't worry, I've slept out plenty." This was true since when he wanted to spend his time with his pokemon, he would release all of them and sleep out.

Serena sighed a little disappointed, but nodded and went into the tent, her Fennekin curled around her.

Ash turned and walked towards a tree before he motioned his pokemon to come with him.

Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Bayleaf, Primeape, and Froakie all slept around Ash as he laid down, his head rested against the Kanto fire starter, looking at the stars.

* * *

 **There You have it. Ash and Serena have started traveling together. He captured Froakie and Serena finally decided to do Pokemon Contests.**

 **The training session was to get all of them a bit stronger as well as Ash learning Aura Sphere, though unstable, as well as Serena and Fennekin having some ideas for the contest.**

 **Answer to Reviews**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark-Great chapter! I loved this a ton! At last! Serena and Ash have been reunited! Yay! Keep this up!**

 **Me: Thanks, and I will.**

 **Anakin Namikaze-Woow you have a great chapter, I like your fic especially the amourshipping, I hope to see a romance between both couples in their trip for kalos. And as for Pokemon, I respect Hawlucha but Seadra, at least it evolves into Kingdra and for Serena it could use a Milotic. I'll wait for the next chapter patiently.**

 **Me: Thanks! The amourshipping is my fav pairing in pokemon after all. You will. I respect him too, but I don't want Ash to have so many flying and or fire types. Exactly. I can't believe I forgot Milotic, I'm such an idiot! Your patience has paid off ;)**

 **GA Pokemon Fan-Mega Lucario VS Primeape or Infernape would be epic once you do the Shalour City Gym Battle**

 **Me: Well, it's gonna be Infernape since Primeape is already here and he has to be returned in Santalune City.**

 **DragonStorm88-I like the story even without Hawlucha, but I was wondering why Seadra for Ash? Out of all the Pokemon you could've chosen I just don't get why you picked Seadra. Not that I'm against the idea, just confused is all, and I don't know if you've considered it since you mentioned riolu would come from an egg but you could give ash the riolu he met in sinnoh if you can figure out a good way to write it in.**

 **Me: That was the plan. As for Seadra, It was a pokemon I always liked. besides, I might have forgotten to add that Ash would enter a contest or two. It would be good for both parts right? Oh yeah, Ash isn't entering to win, but for other reasons. Riolu would probably be from Sinnoh since they have very compatible Aura, so it would be easier training.**

 **King-Dorado-Will ash catch a clauncher? He already has two species of Pokémon that specialize in the move Crab Hammer plus it just seems like a Pokémon he'd like to catch**

 **Me :Maybe, Maybe Not**

 **Move Library:**

 **Bubble Spin- The user uses Rapid spin while releasing Bubbles from all around. This causes an assault of bubbles everywhere.**

 **Meteor Dash- The user has an attack in a spherical shape. There is than a speed boost, like Flamethrower, that causes a tail to appear, making the attack look like a meteor. Once far away or on contact as well as commanded, will explode, creating a flash of colors. Does both damage and is pretty.**

 **Thank you Subject666 for beta'ing and helping me with my mistakes. I hope to see you next time when Ash catches Fletchling and gets to Santalune City.**


	5. Pokemon Poacher

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I was sick for a few days. I wrote little by little, but writing a hundred or so words a day doesn't really help a lot when you're writing a story that has around 5000 words in it.**

* * *

Ash couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched as he ate another one of Serena's macaron.

The aspiring pokemon narrowed his eyes and activated his Aura Vision, not letting Serena see it.

As he looked around, he finally saw a spark of Aura on the branch of a tree left to them.

It was small in its space, indicating that it was a pokemon, most likely a baby or just small for its species size.

The Aura amount was, however, too high to be considered a baby. A baby, considering itsspecies, could have small amount of aura.

This one was small, most likely a bird or a bug pokemon. It was more likely a bird, due to the shape of the aura.

As he brought another macaron to his mouth, the aura moved. Ash quickly focused in front of him, where he 'saw' the aura going, and saw a black and red blur in front of him, grabbing his macaron, before moving away.

The 17-year-old turned to the tree and saw a bird. He brought his pokedex up and scanned it.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin pokemon. These friendly pokemon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory."

"A Fletchling huh, Sounds cool," Ash commented as he looked at the robin, who was eating the macaron while laughing to their faces.

"Froakie, onto the battlefield!" He commanded as Froakie came from the side where he was eating.

The frubble pokemon jumped up and came over, excited to battle.

The fletchling recognized the challenge and ate the macaron quickly before jumping down and coming at Froakie, its wing glowing white.

"Froakie, use your frubbles at its wings than use Water Gun to the right of it!" Ash commanded the kalos starter.

The pokemon obeyed and took out his frubble before throwing.

It dodged just like predicted and was hit with a stream of water. It flew back in pain, but quickly recovered before sending a Razor Wind.

"Dodge!" Ash commanded as the frog like pokemon moved away from the wind blades.

Ash looked at the bird as it charged in with a peck.

"Froakie, jump over than Water Pulse!"

As said, Froakie jumped over and fired the ball of water to the tiny robin pokemon behind.

The speedy pokemon dodged by going up and coming down once again. This time, however, it multiplied so there were a dozen in total.

"Froakie, Bubble Beam! Spread out!"

The blue pokemon blew out dozens upon dozens of blue bubbles, all spread out to hit the birds.

All but two were hit, both of whom came down with a Steel Wing ready. They were too close to dodge so Ash had to use an attack to block.

"Froakie, Water Pulse and keep it in front of you."

The kalos starter quickly charged a Water Pulse and held it in the direction of his opponents.

Both flew right beside the Water Pulse, but Froakie had already jumped to the other side.

Froakie fired the ball of water, which hit the illusionary clone.

The pokemon flew back, trying to come up with a new plan.

"Froakie, Aqua Jet with Water Pulse right in front of it."

Froakie had learnt Aqua Jet during his mock battles with Ash's other pokemon. They, of course, held back a lot, but not enough so they were all able to beat Froakie around.

Froakie enveloped himself in a pillar of water and rocketed towards Fletchling. He then put in a Water Pulse, why, he didn't know, just that he could trust his trainer.

The Aqua jet, with increased power and speed, hit Fletchling, who was sent flying back.

As Aqua Jet dissipated, Ash commanded Froakie to use Water Pulse.

"Froa! Froakie!" The frubble pokemon confirmed as he gathered the ball of water in his hands.

The water ball hit the tiny robin pokemon and sent it flying away, quite a bit ways into the woods.

Ash ran after the pokemon, knowing it was a little injured as well as wanting to catch it, but not before returning all his pokemon, but Pikachu.

Serena ran after her crush, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

Ray was walking through the forest, that was said to be inhabited by many different pokemon. The pokemon he was looking for was Ralts.

Ray was a 24-year-old looking man with dark red-brown hair that was slightly spiky, but very well combed back. He had a mustache that was also red-brown.

The man had emerald eyes that shined with intelligence. His face was set in concentration as he walked through the forest, looking for Ralts.

He wore a pale pink hoodie with the hoodie down, the V at the collar showing his shoulder and upper chest.

The adult had on jet black jeans with straps for his pokeballs that he had on him along with brown boots.

As he kept on walking, he saw a small blob of green and pale white.

Ray quickly went towards the thing he saw and watched his target walking with nine other Ralts.

The man smirked and threw out his pokeball. Out came a Pyroar that roared out its name, causing the Ralts to look back and widen their eyes in terror.

Before they could even think of escaping, he commanded his pokemon, "Use Flamethrower!"

The large stream of fire hit the green and white pokemon and knocked them all out.

Ray then brought out a cage that was big enough to hold all the Ralts and put them in there.

After returning his Pyroar, the pokemon poacher ran to his jeep that he had parked in the forest.

He got in his jeep and started to drive.

 _'This should be enough for her,'_ the man thought, thinking about his boss.

* * *

Ash ran through the forest, looking for the pokemon he had previously battled.

He finally saw the red and grey pokemon.

He was about to through his pokeball forward when he heard the sound of a vehicle.

Ash looked towards the side, only to see a jeep speeding down the route.

He heard Serena come with him, but he was more concerned with the injured Ralts that just flew out from the jeep that just sped past him.

The honorary pokemon ranger narrowed his eyes and rushed forward and grabbed the Ralts.

He grabbed the super potion from his pack and warned "This might sting a little."

He sprayed it on the barely conscious pokemon who cried out in a bit of pain before fainting.

"What happened to it?" Serena asked as she came up behind him.

"I think that the person driving the jeep was a poacher and poached this Ralts and probably the others as well," Ash explained the the pokemon trainer.

A few minutes later, they heard sirens and looked up as Officer Jenny came to them in her car.

She saw the two and braked before asking the two, "Excuse me kids, did you see anyone come here with a jeep that looked like a poacher?" She asked.

"Yeah, we saw someone on a jeep with a bunch of Ralts going that way," he said as he pointed to the direction.

Officer Jenny nodded and just as she was about to head of, Ash interrupted her by asking, "Excuse me Officer Jenny, can we come with you?"

"Sorry kids, this is too dangerous for you," she replied with a shake her head.

"Don't worry, I'm a pokemon ranger," he told her as he flashed his pokedex.

"Ash Ketchum, Age:17 Occupation: pokemon trainer and honorary pokemon ranger."

Serena widened her eyes a little, not knowing that her friend was a pokemon ranger.

Officer Jenny was also surprise, this kid was so young yet already an (honorary) pokemon ranger.

"How did you become an honorary pokemon ranger?" The police officer asked.

"Due to a situation in Hoenn that is classified, the rangers there let me be an honorary ranger." The boy smiled.

"Alright, get in," the woman said with a sigh, deciding not to question the girl there as well.

The two both got in, Ralts in Serena's arm, who took Ralts when Ash showed Officer Jenny his pokedex earlier.

"So who are you?" Officer Jenny asked, mostly questioning Serena.

"I'm Serena Yvonne," she introduced herself.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this my best friend Pikachu," Ash also introduced.

"Pika!" The electric mouse cried out.

* * *

Her head ached as she tried to open her eyes. Her brain was moving around in her head, causing her to try to move her hands to hold it.

As she opened her eyes even more, She was instantly assaulted by bright light and had to squint her eyes.

"Ra-Ralts?" She said weakly. She saw crystal blue eyes staring down at her in concern as she looked up.

The now identified Ralts looked around, trying to find out where she was.

She first saw a black haired boy, who looked like he was the girl's age. She remembered him taking her and saying that she would be okay and that it would hurt a little but be unhurt after.

The Ralts realized it was the truth and that she couldn't feel pain on her body except her head.

Then she saw a green haired woman wearing all blue next to the boy.

The green and white pokemon just smiled and forced herself to get up. Her head didn't hurt as much as before now.

"Right now, we're trying to find the poacher who took the other Ralts." The boy smiled at her, assuring her that they would find her friends.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened. She nodded, still shocked at what happened.

"Officer Jenny, could you tell us more about this pokemon poacher? We might need it when we face off," Ash asked, wanting information on fighting a guy who probably wouldn't care about playing fair.

"Alright. The poacher is a red and brown haired man. His name is Ray. One day, the man came to Kalos unexpectedly from another area and started poaching pokemon and selling them to others for high prices. He was said to be good in battle and usually uses his Pyroar in battle," Officer Jenny said while Ash sighed inaudibly. He didn't want to hear the man's life story, just his strengths and abilities.

 _'Oh well,'_ he concluded mentally, resolving himself to hear the rest since it could prove useful.

* * *

Ray drove right into the forest that housed his boss bases.

As he arrived across the building, he hopped off the jeep and ran to the back.

After taking out the cage that contained the still unconscious Ralts.

Without looking, he ran inside the building with the cage in hand.

Once he got inside, his eyes landed on a woman that was enshrouded by darkness, making sure nothing could be seen except her shape.

She finally stepped out from it and looked at Ray.

The woman had silver hair, black goggles over her eyes and wearing black and red clothing.

"Did you get them?" The silver haired woman demanded harshly.

Ray fearfully nodded, remembering his experience with the woman and still had the chills at her ruthlessness.

He took out the cage and showed his boss the Ralts, "Yes Jane-"

The man was interrupted as she smacked the fool who dared to use her name.

"You fool, I told you not to use my name!" Jane said. She looked at the cage he had captured the Ralts in and narrowed her eyes once again.

"You idiot, you injured them!" she exclaimed as he punched her subordinate.

Ray just endured the hit, fearing his boss more than the pain and anger in him.

"Now we wait for the client to come here and pick them up," Jane said before she went back to the dark, thinking of the money she would receive for the mission completion.

* * *

They continued to travel through the route until they finally came across tire tracks that had swerved into the forest.

The police officer had finally finished giving the information of a criminal pokemon poacher to the two teenagers.

Jenny followed the tire tracks until she finally came across a building that seemed like something a poacher would use to hide from people.

After all, it was a quite a way of the path and was hidden by the trees to see it from far away.

Ash activated his Aura vision, allowing him to look into the building and saw two auras that looked like people.

He decided not to relate this information to the others since it was unimportant.

They all walked forward, Ralts behind Serena. She apparently felt safe being near Serena.

Ash could understand. Awakening after being attacked than forcibly taken from your friends and family wouldn't exactly make you safe, so when you woke up to see someone who was genuinely concerned about you, you would trust that person.

Jenny was focused on what was in front of her. Ray had been seen driving across the paths to Santalune city for a few days now.

The police officers had been suspicious and followed the man around. The third day, Jenny had decided to personally go as their searches hadn't bore any fruits.

Sure enough, she finally found what happened when she ran across a 17-year-old that was an honorary pokemon ranger that had gotten into classified stuff.

Almost everything was opened for Jennys to look at, so if it was classified, it must have been pretty big.

Anyways, she had figured out that the man probably caught some Ralts in the wild before finally going to this place, where she assumed his client was at.

Serena walked forward, determined to help this cute little pokemon get her friends back.

She couldn't believe that a person like this Ray could exist. Who would want to dislike, and even worse, hurt and capture them to sell for money.

He was cruel to both pokemon and people, not caring about anything but money.

All three of them walked forward, all with similar and different reasons and emotions.

Officer Jenny walked towards the gate silently, the two nearly adults following her example.

She tried to be as silent as she possibly could, but doors happen to make squeaks. Even though it couldn't be heard by normal humans, Ash with his naturally and aura senses, as well as any pokemon, could hear it.

Pyroar, who was out to see and/or hear anything, barked alerting the two people inside.

It traveled forward, intent on attacking all three intruders.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail." The boy's ice cold command was all he heard before being thrown back with a painful slam on his face that dislocated his jaws.

Pikachu had been holding back on his power alot ever since he came to Kalos, heck even before that!

Pikachu was extremely strong, being able to lift an entirely grown Milotic with a flick of his tail.

Add the Iron Tail which increased its power as well as the speed at which Pikachu moved, well, let's just say that Pyroar was very hurt right now.

Ray quickly returned his pokemon before throwing them out, all ready to attack the dark haired boy who attacked them.

"YOU!" a shout came from his left, causing him to freeze and the others to look at the person.

Ash narrowed his eyes, instantly recognizing her as he had to deal with her in person so many times.

"Hunter J," he whispered as he looked upon the infamous and ruthless pokemon poacher that was said to have died in an attack on her ship that drowned her and her men. his friend and old rival Gary had told him that Hunter J's ship had been destroyed and crashed into the ocean.

"How are you alive?" he questioned her. The woman didn't answer him, remembering back to her ship, along with everything else she owned, including every poke penny, was destroyed, by those miserable legendary lake spirit pokemon.

* * *

 **Flashback to Jane's ship after getting destroyed.**

Jane narrowed her eyes as she held her breath. Those lake spirits had destroyed her ship with Future Sight!

As she looked all around, she saw all her men and woman drowned in this metal death trap.

She didn't care for them, so she took out a pokeball and released an Alakazam that she had caught along time ago.

"Alakazam, Teleport," the woman commanded as she released him from the pokeball.

The pokemon that came out was the Psi pokemon that also started drowning, along with the rest of them.

Fortunately for her health, pokemon could use their abilities even when they were under hundreds of feet below the surface of water while being inside a metal death trap that was destroyed with its staff and inhabitants drowning at the moment.

He took out his spoon and said, "Alakazam!" And she disappeared, but not before someone else grabbed her and teleported along with her.

Ray was dying and he knew that. He, like others, feared death. Due to this knowledge, he logically held his breathe, foolishly hoping that death's door wouldn't claim him today.

When he saw his boss summoning Alakazam, he rushed over, knowing her plan, and made a grab for her.

He along with Jane, were teleported along distance by Alakazam. When they reappeared, they looked up to see a building that was right in front of them.

Jane decided to make this as her base, since Alakazam would easily teleport her back when she needed it.

Flashback End

* * *

While Jane was going down memory lane, she saw the boy who had stopped her plans many times, talking to the powerful electric mouse.

Jane, even though in memory lane, was not distracted by it. She had long ago in her dangerous work learned that letting your guard down was an invitation to your death. Even during the times when she was alone, her guard was up.

No matter where, she had her guard up. There were very few things that could distract the stoic silver haired poacher.

So when the boy's Pikachu jumped up ready to attack, she also threw her pokemon out.

"Ray, deal with the other two, this boy is mine." You could hear her spit out the word boy as though it was choking her.

Jane had long learned the other survivors name after two years.

Her Salamence, Alakazam, Ariados, Drapion, Riolu, and a Aggron

"How will you deal with this Riolu huh brat? This is the same Riolu from Sinnoh." The woman grinned twistedly, knowing that this brat would never hurt another pokemon unless in battle, but he wouldn't kill, but her pokemon would go on until unconscious or not.

 **'ASH!'** The mentioned boy heard this voice in his head. He slightly opened his eyes but didn't look around, not wanting to let J know anything.

 _'Who are you?'_ He asked in his mind.

"Drapion, Poison Sting," Jane ordered calmly

"Pikachu, Iron Tail to counter, Charizard, Flamethrower on the rest. Pidgeot, Twister, Primeape, Close Combat, Squirtle, Rapid Spin and Tackle. Bayleaf, Leaf Storm, Froakie, Ice Beam on the rest!" Ash ordered all the pokemon he had left.

Ash knew how strong Hunter J was. She could probably take on the Elite four and beat 1 of them. Too bad that Ash could also take on 4 of them if needed.

Pikachu dashed forward and met Drapion's Poison Sting with his Iron Tail, causing a shockwave to go out.

Pidgeot, up in the air, blew her wings hard and created a tornado at the middle of the rest. Before they could move away from it, hot white flames hit the tornado, causing the flames to be absorbed and create a Flame Tornado.

This caused almost all of J's pokemon to become burned a bit. The only one that wasn't was the Drapion that was currently, barely, fighting Pikachu.

Primeape rushed forward to Alakazam, but the psychic pokemon was faster with his Teleport. Primeape gritted his teeth, but held back his anger like he learned along time ago. The monkey-pig pokemon kept attacking, trying to find the pattern.

Bayleaf yelled out as she called up many leafs and threw them towards the other pokemon. They all were able to dodge, but Froakie's Ice Beam caught Ariados in an ice box.

Squirtle's Rapid Spin Tackle hit Salamence in the stomach, causing the dragon to cry out in pain, but quickly recovered.

 **'I'm Riolu, back from Sinnoh. Help me, Jane is controlling me with some kind of device,'** Riolu again telepathically communicated.

 _'Where is it?'_ Ash asked mentally while outwardly calling Froakie back.

 **'She can't control me from far away. It's in her left pocket of her jacket,'** Riolu telepathically communicated back.

"Froakie, I want you to sneak around to Jane, the human there, and grab anything from her left pocket okay? Ash whispered.

Froakie nodded quietly, not understanding what his trainer wanted him to do this, but did so.

Froakie used his stealth and speed to appear behind Jane. He jumped up silently and reached into her pocket.

Jane went wide-eyed as Froakie reached into her pockets. Froakie found something and quickly went back to his trainer.

 _'Is this is?'_ Ash said telepathically. Riolu looked over, barely being able to move, and once yeah saw it, confirmed it with Ash.

 _'What do I do to it, break it?'_ Ash asked. Riolu conveyed back the confirmation and Ash created an unnoticeable Aura Sphere and destroyed it.

Now that Ash could focus back on the fight, he saw his pokemon all fighting. Ash had made sure that all of his pokemon could fight without him. After all, what would happen if he wasn't there to command them in battle?

They had picked up his strategy and quick thinking so now, they fought a lot like when he commanded them. It wasn't as good as when he did it, but his unique thinking had sunk into their battle styles a bit.

"Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Primeape, free reign!" Ash told his pokemon from Kanto. Free reign was when he couldn't command all of his pokemon at once and needed to focus on others.

The strongest in the field would get to fight without any commands unless ordered. The weaker ones were the ones who were commanded.

Another free reign was when Ash was too lazy to fight against a weak opponent with his stronger pokemon.

Jane was going to leave her pokemon to fight for themselves while she tried to escape with Alakazam, but it was too busy fighting. She had no choice, but to stay here.

* * *

 **Pikachu vs Drapion**

The yellow pokemon looked at the poison and dark type pokemon. It was big so that meant it was probably slower than him.

Pikachu decided to get started on fighting the Drapion. He charged up an Iron Tail and vanished, leaving an illusion behind.

Drapion rushed towards the afterimage of Pikachu and charged a Cross Poison and slashed at the afterimage.

It went right through, causing Drapion to be confused and sit there.

Pikachu from up in the air, came rushing down, having and Electro Ball on top of his Iron Tail.

He smashed the blue ball of electricity on top of the centipede like creature, causing it to fall to the ground. The Iron Tail after that in the back caused it to skid forward.

Pikachu didn't relent in his assault and disappeared again before reappearing on top of the Drapion.

Pikachu let out a loud "Pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Before charging electricity all over his body and into Drapion.

Drapion let out a shut of pain but stuck his hand into the ground, causing all the electricity to burst.

Drapion swung its tail, having made it into an Iron Tail and tried to smash Pikachu like the little mouse it was.

Pikachu was quick to dodge and Drapion fired a Poison Sting towards the electric pokemon.

Pikachu just looked at it with a board look and rushed forward, creating a protect in front of him.

Pikachu charged through all of the poisoned senbons with them hitting the shield in front of him. As he got closer, Pikachu focused electricity into himself.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" The electric mouse says as he moves forward, covered in pale blue electricity.

Drapion was too slow to dodge and was quickly knocked out.

* * *

 **And that is where this stops. I was tempted to keep going, but I am not going to make you guys wait longer. I bet you didn't expect Hunter J (Jane is her full first name)!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you Subject666 for betaing again.**

 **Answer to Review:**

 **Anakin Namikaze-Thanks, but I don't think that they will share the same bed 2 days after meeting again. She will, but she can't win every single one. She will have rivals, but not the same people from before. I'll take the pokemon into suggestion.**

 **frankieu-Thanks and he will, but not very early. Don't want the to destroy all competition after all. Besides, Ash can't even create the bond since he doesn't know how to yet.**

 **xNaruHina-Meh, I didn't want romance to start right away at the beginning.**

 **She hasn't really made it obvious that she has a crush on Ash yet. Some of those could just be for kindness. Ash hasn't even shown it much right now either. They will have relation, but really? Serena and Ash confess to each other without KNOWING the others has feelings for them as well.**

 **One reason I dislike some amour fanfic is because they only met once, ONCE, in summer camp and both remember AND have a crush on the other? I like amour, but some makes no sense. That's why they spent MORE time with each other (three months) before being separated. Ash didn't have friends back then. Serena didn't, SO, they would have a closer relation than other friends, even best friends.**

 **Did you know that if a boy likes a girl that likes them back and is obvious, the boy won't notice because that was how the person acted forever?**

 **Serena always liked Ash and treated him as she would other people with their crushes. BUT, Ash thinks that this is how she normally acts around others.**

 **I want to have them delve deeper into each other and learn more. A lot of things has changed since the last decade. People don't stay the same ya'know?**

 **I DO like amour, but if it is later in the stories, where they know about each other. Here, all Serena knows about Ash is that he traveled many reasons, fought their leagues, lost some and won 2, came to Kalos. He caught bunch of pokemon and she knows about his friends. She also knows what she knew about him as he was a child. Ash went through LOTS of adventure and has changed, especially after the three deaths he suffered, and probably more deaths we didn't see.**

 **Here are the amours I dislike a bit.**

* * *

 **Ash has just landed in Kalos and heads towards Serena's house. Ash arrives at their house and knocks on door. Serena answers.**

 **"Hi A-ASH?" She yelled as she looked at a person she knew for a day.**

 **"Serena?" Ash smiled at the girl he helped (out of the hundreds he helped) from when he was in the summer camp before she left the next day.**

 **Later.**

 **"Ash, I love you for helping me in the camp by giving me a handkerchief to use as a bandaid for a small cut on my knees." Serena confesses.**

 **"I do too. I love you ever since I met you accidently when chasing Poliwag and finding you." He said back.**

 **They then start kissing each other.**

 **THE END**

 **see? Their might be more words and details, but that's it. Here, they knew each other longer and have a very good relationship. Even more than best friends, they are CHildhood Best Friend.**

 **Move Set Library**

 **Water Pulse Defense-The user puts a Water Pulse that the opponent crashes into.**

 **Pokemon Ash will/might get-Canon except Hawlucha, Riolu (Definite), Litleo maybe, Kingdra (Definite), Clawitzer (Definite). You can suggest more, but please no Legendaries. If, and this is a big If, he does, I already know which one.**

 **Serena-Canon pokemon, Milotic, Ralts, Litleo(maybe) Emolga(Definite), Floette(Definite), and Teddiursa(Definite). You can suggest more, but same as above. I will take all pokemon into suggestion.**

 **In the next chapter are the rest of the fights as well Serena and Jenny vs Ray. Serena and Ash get Riolu and Ralts join them. And they finally get to Santalune.**


	6. Santalune

**Yo Everyone here is the next chapter of Kalos with Skill. I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others before it. I forgot to mention that Fletchling will also be captured this chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Last Time on Kalos with Skill:** _Ash fought Fletchling but during a Water Pulse by Froakie that had launched him away into the path to Santalune City. In the forest, a Ray was searching for Ralts that a client had asked for. He captures them and drives away. Ash finds Fletchling, but a jeep keeps him from getting the Pokémon. The jeep drops a hurt Ralts and Ash cures her. They then encounter police officer Chief Jenny who was chasing the poacher. After some discussion, all three of them go chase the man. They arrive at the man's base but are discovered. Ash recognizes Ray's boss as Jane and he asks how she got survived and she goes down memory lane. After that, Ash and Jane's Pokémon start battling until Ash discovered her Riolu was being controlled, and destroys the controller._

* * *

 ** **Charizard Vs Salamence****

Charizard flew forward with his opponent copying him. Too bad that it was slower as Charizard hit it with all its force and strength.

Charizard loved fighting with only strength and speed and raw power with his opponents so it was no surprise that he wanted to do the same now.

Salamence was pushed back by the superior fighter and when Charizard hit him with a Dragon Tail, it flew backward.

Charizard quickly flew in with a Steel Wing that was set on fire.

Salamence dodged the fire type pokemon and opened its mouth. Creating a Dragon Pulse of energy, he launched it at Charizard.

Charizard, unable to dodge, just took it head on. He took a bit of damage but shook it off.

After the Dragon Pulse hit, Salamence flew forward, hoping to land a hit with his Steel Wing.

Unfortunately for the dragon type, Charizard just flew a bit higher and when it was close, bashed its head with a Dragon Tail.

Due to being disoriented by the hit on the head, Salamence wasn't able to do anything about the Dragon Rush that Charizard hit him with.

Salamence flew towards the ground but stood up once he recovered. He then opened his mouth and an orange ball was created. Then, the orange ball turned into a beam as it was fired towards the fire type.

Charizard dodged the beam and flew towards Salamence.

Salamence realized that he wouldn't be able to win against the superior opponent by fighting like he did, so he started using his head.

Once Charizard was close enough, both pokemon opened their mouths, Charizard firing a Dragon Breath towards his opponent. Salamence, on the other hand, fired a Hyper Beam. When both attacks clAshed, it caused an explosion.

Charizard flew right through the smoke, his body on fire due to a self Flamethrower.

Salamence didn't expect this but didn't let it the surprise hinder him.

The blue and red pokemon waited until the draconic pokemon was very close to him.

Charizard had expected the dragon to dodge, but he hadn't gotten much time to turn before he was hit with a Steel Wing by his opponent.

Charizard had had enough of this and decided to finish the battle. The bipedal pokemon flew high in the air, prompting his opponent to follow him.

The fire/flying type suddenly had the flame on his tail become brighter and larger. His eyes glowed red in the daylight.

 ** _Blaze_**

An ability that he had long ago mastered and could now easily control. He had trained hard to be able to enter in at will and now, his training was paying off.

Charizard now had his attack power increased by half its power. The bipedal pokemon charged towards the other draconic pokemon and activated one of his vast moves, Flame Charge.

Charizard's increased speed wasn't something Salamence expected or was ready to counter, block, or dodge.

The result of this was being hit by the fire type move. While he was knocked back, the orange pokemon flew forward again, Flame Charge once again being used.

Salamence tried to dodge, but Charizard was quick to turn and headbutt the blue and red dragon.

Charizard then started to charge up his finishing move. Dragon Rush covered Charizard as he flew towards his opponent.

The extra speed and power were something Salamence was unable to handle and was promptly knocked out of the battle.

* * *

 **Pidgeot and Squirtle Vs Aggron**

Pidgeot was flying high up in the air, Squirtle on her back. The bird flew towards the giant bipedal pokemon, quickly initiating Quick Attack.

A white aura covered Pidgeot and Squirtle as they both flew towards the rock/steel type.

As they got closer, Squirtle opened his mouth and shot forward a Water Gun. Aggron was far too slow to dodge and got hit by the stream of water and the quick Pidgeot.

Aggron had long gotten used to being hit by water type attacks and was able to withstand both attacks without much damage.

Due to his fast recovery, he was able to grab Pidgeot before she flew away and smAshed her against the ground.

Squirtle wouldn't stand for his friend getting hurt so he jumped off of Pidgeot and formed a Hydro Pump and expelled it towards Aggron.

Hydro Pump was one of the strongest water type attacks and it was super effective against even Aggron's resistance.

Aggron let go of Pidgeot due to the pain and Pidgeot quickly flew away, Squirtle on her back.

" _ **Any ideas?"**_ Pidgeot asked her partner.

" _ **Yeah, use Twister and I'll blast it with a long and cool Water Gun. He will be trapped and water apparently hurts him. The tornado should make my Water Gun even more awesome!"**_ Squirtle exclaimed, a mischievous glint in his hidden eyes.

The bird nodded to the plan and started on her Twister. From her foot started a big tornado that traveled downward.

Aggron tried to escape, but the execution of the attack was too fast. He then decided that if he couldn't escape, he would use attacks to defend.

Squirtle started to launch his Water Gun but was spread out. The tornado absorbed the water and after a bit turned blue.

Aggron was charging up his Rock Tomb and when he was about to throw the boulder, the tornado around him began to turn blue before closing in.

Recognizing the blue as water, he panicked and dropped the boulder in his hand and used Protect.

The glass like screen started to falter and get smaller after a while. It kept getting smaller and smaller and eventually, it exploded into shards of glass that then evaporated in a shiny dust.

The hurricane was able to slightly hit Aggron before dissipating. Aggron quickly recovered from the damage and took the boulder that he had earlier dropped and threw it towards the airborne pokemon.

Pidgeot gracefully avoided the attack and the Mud Shot that greeted her next.

Aggron started to use Rock Tomb Assault and threw multiple small boulders in every direction.

Pidgeot used Air SlAsh that cut through the boulders before using Gust to return the boulders to Aggron. After taking the assault, he looked for his opponent, but couldn't see them.

Pidgeot was using her agility to move around faster than Aggron's eyes could track her. They both Were trying to find a move that could very highly damage Aggron.

" _ **How about a Quick Aqua Jet? I use Water Pulse and Water Gun to have us like Water Jet and you use Quick Attack. when it hits and he is in pain, I'll use a Water Pump then Whirlpool ok? And you use Mirror Move to copy my Whirlpool and he should be unconscious by then,"**_ Squirtle proposed. Pidgeot nodded to the plan since it was pretty good.

Aggron heard the talking, but could not make out the words. He smirked and fired a Mud Shot, thinking that it would finish them off.

Pidgeot was able to easily dodge the balls made of mud and she and her partner started to execute their plans as she flew up high, right above Squirtle.

Squirtle created a Water Pulse and dropped it. Then, he started to blow out a stream of water that covered him and his partner. They caught up to the Water Pulse with integrated into their 'Aqua Jet.'

Pidgeot then used Extreme Speed to get even faster. Without Aggron even seeing them, they attacked him.

Right when they hit, Pidgeot flew away as Squirtle jumped off her and charged another Water Pulse before firing, causing the Aggron to be in even more pain.

When she got high enough, Pidgeot looked at her turtle partner as he started to create a Whirlpool. She copied the move using Mirror Move and threw it towards Aggron at the same time.

When the two Whirlpools hit the rock/steel type, it cried out in pain before collapsing.

* * *

 ** **Ariados VS Bayleaf, Froakie, and Riolu****

Ariados was looking at the three pokemon in front of him, contemplating on what he should do.

"Bayleaf, Sweet Scent! Froakie, Double Team! Riolu, Force Palm!" Ash commanded all three pokemon against Ariados.

Bayleaf released a Sweet Scent against the poison and bug type.

Froakie quickly ran forward and used Double Team, causing around a dozen other illusions to appear around him.

Riolu disappeared from Ariados' sight, who was just hit with Sweet Scent, causing him to lose focus a bit, but not enough to not see the Froakies coming at him.

Ariados released many poison senbons towards them. All of them dissipated except for the one who jumped.

He didn't feel or see Riolu appearing behind. Riolu put his palm on the back of Ariados and focused his aura into a shockwave that sent him flying into Bayleaf.

"Bayleaf, use Vine Whip to grab it and smash him on the ground! Froakie, use Ice Beam on Ariados!"

The leaf pokemon took out her vines, grabbed the spider pokemon, and smacked him into the ground.

Ariados used String Shot on Bayleaf to constrict her, but Ash quickly yelled out to use Razor Leaf to cut them.

Ariados forgot about his other opponents. That was a mistake as he was soon frozen in ice.

When he got frozen by the Ice Beam, Ash yelled out, "Froakie, use Hydro Pump! Riolu, Aura Sphere Barrage! Bayleaf, Solar Beam!"

Froakie jumped back before opening his mouth, causing water to spin around his mouth. Froakie then released the technique, causing a huge stream of water to flow from it.

Riolu also jumped back before outstretching his two hands. He focused aura into them before bring it out and into a sphere. They were half the size of a normal Aura Sphere. The spheres flew from his hands and landed on the frozen figure of Ariados.

More spheres formed in his hands and fired towards the spider.

Bayleaf and stepped back from Ariados so she could start gathering energy for her Solar Beam. As she gathered her energy, the assault finally stopped, showing Ariados with a glass-like screen in front of him.

Ash realized that Ariados had used Protect to defend against the barrage of Aura Spheres and the Hydro Pump. Froakie and Riolu were both tired due to the exhaustion of Aura and Hydro Pump.

Ariados shot forward with a Bug Bite ready. Riolu and Froakie were faster however and were able to keep him away.

Ash saw that his grass pokemon was done charging Solar Beam and commanded the two to lead him to Bayleaf with letting him see her.

The two acknowledged the command by jumping over Ariados, Riolu using Force Palm to propel himself further and delaying Ariados a bit.

The two blue pokemon landed in front of Bayleaf, who was still charging it to make it even stronger.

Ariados used his eight legs to quickly over across the clearing to the other two. Once he was close, he released a Poison Sting like before.

Riolu and Froakie didn't move as Ash commanded them. "Riolu, use Force Palm to deflect them! Froakie, use Water Gun then Ice Beam to create a wall to block!"

Froakie was surprised at the move, but complied, shooting out a Water Gun in front of himself before freezing it with an Ice Beam.

The wall created stopped the poisonous purple senbons, having them dig into the wall.

Riolu was using Force Palm to deflect every single senbon he could to the side.

When Ariados finally got close enough, Ash commanded them. "Riolu, Froakie, jump up! Bayleaf, release the Solar Beam!"

When Froakie and Riolu jumped, Ariados didn't expect to see his forgotten opponent in front of him.

Bayleaf released a huge Solar Beam at blank range into his face. Due to it being at point blank as well as the power shared, it did much more than normal and caused Ariados to be sent flying back, crying out in pain.

"Riolu, use Blaze Kick! Froakie, use Cut! Bayleaf, Extreme Speed Tackle!" Ash commanded the trio of pokemon in front of him.

Riolu jumped in the air and ignited its left leg before drop kicking the spider-like pokemon on its middle body.

Bayleaf was covered in a white aura as she burst forward. She was in a headbutt position as she came to his face before hitting him in the head.

Froakie swiped his hands forward, causing white crescent shapes to burst forward from his arms, heading straight towards the multicolored pokemon.

Ariados cried out in pain as it crashed into the ground before fainting, the pain too much for it to handle.

* * *

 **Officer Jenny and Serena VS Ray**

When Ash had run off after Jane, he had left Jenny and Serena, believing that they had the capabilities to defeat the red-brown haired man.

The 24-year-old man was quick to send out two of his pokemon, Pyroar, who he had captured after coming to Kalos, and Poliwrath, his starter pokemon.

Jenny and Serena both released their own pokemon, Fennekin, and Heliolisk.

Ray used his chance to make the first move. "Pyroar, Flamethrower! Poliwrath, Water Gun!" The stream of fire and water moved forth, the fire moving towards Fennekin and the water towards Heliolisk.

Serena quickly thought of a counter, telling her Fennekin to use Protect.

Unlike Serena, who blocked the attack, Jenny had a completely different order.

"Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt at the Water Gun!" The police officer exclaimed.

The lizard-like pokemon did as his trainer commanded and fired an electric bolt at the incoming stream of water.

Water is a natural conductor of water, but pure water, which you won't ever find in the natural environment, does not conduct electricity. Water becomes a conductor once it starts dissolving substances around it.

Due to this, when the water and electricity clashed, steam started to rise out due to the heat output of the electricity.

The Flamethrower hit the protective barrier that was erected in front of Fennekin.

When the flames finally stopped, Fennekin let down the barrier before charging when Serena commanded, "Fennekin, use Flame Charge!"

The fox pokemon ran forward, covered in flames as her speed increased exponentially.

Ray saw the attack coming and commanded, "Pyroar, use Flame Charge as well!"

The Lion pokemon also charged forward, encased in flames as well.

The two clashed in the middle, but Fennekin was sent flying back due to Pyroar's superior speed and strength.

Jenny saw her partner's pokemon in trouble and ordered her Heliolisk to use Focus Blast on Pyroar.

Ray's fire pokemon didn't see the attack and got hit by the yellow ball. Its cry of pain was heard by the other pokemon and people as it was sent flying back, the Flame Charge dissipating.

Jenny was flashed a grateful smile by Serena before ordering Fennekin to use Psybeam.

The pale yellow pokemon looked at the other fire type and blasted out a multicolored beam from her mouth, hitting it straight in the face.

Due to Poliwrath being ignored by its opponents, he was able to fire a Hydro Pump right at Fennekin.

Serena saw a flash of water at the edge of her eyes and looked towards it and saw the water coming at her starter.

She quickly ordered her pokemon, "Fennekin, use Protect!"

The fox pokemon put up the protective screen that easily deflected the stream of water.

While Poliwrath focused on Fennekin, Jenny ordered her own pokemon to use Discharge.

Heliolisk let loose several bolts of electricity towards Poliwrath, causing massive damage on the water type.

Poliwrath was then assaulted with more electricity in the form of Thunderbolt and promptly fainted, leaving Ray to recall the pokemon.

"Pyroar, use Flame Charge on Fennekin then Flamethrower on the little thing!" The man quickly commanded his pokemon.

The lion-like pokemon charged towards Fennekin, his whole body once again covered in flames.

Serena saw the attack coming and quickly commanded, "Fennekin, use Flame Charge to dodge!"

Pyroar came in close, but Fennekin was fast enough to dodge. She moved right beside him before her trainer told the fox to use the same move again.

Fennekin slammed against the other fire type with her Flame Charge on. Pyroar was sent back, but not by much before Ray ordered him to use Hidden Power.

"Fennekin, use Meteor Dash!" Serena exclaimed as her starter also released the Hidden Power before powering it up with Flamethrower.

The two attacks combined, causing a meteor like attack to appear as they, barely, plowed through Pyroar's Hidden Power before hitting the Pyroar, causing a high amount of damage.

Jenny was about to finish the fight, telling Heliolisk, "Use Focus Blast on Pyroar!"

Heliolisk once again charged up a pale yellow sphere in his hand before thrusting it towards Pyroar.

"Fennekin, use Flame Charge!" Serena commanded as Fennekin charged towards Pyroar at high speeds.

"Dodge the attack and use Hidden Power, Pyroar!" Ray roared to his pokemon who obeyed before jumping over the fox pokemon and charging a Hidden Power.

Unfortunately for Ray and Pyroar, the Focus Blast from his other opponent hit Pyroar this time, causing it to roar out in pain before losing consciousness.

At this time, Ray and Pyroar both glowed blue before disappearing from Serena and Jenny's sight.

Quickly, Serena moved towards the direction Ash went, not caring much about the man since the Ralts had been rescued.

* * *

 ** **Primeape VS Alakazam****

The Psi pokemon and the Monkey-Pig pokemon were both attacking. Alakazam would use Teleport to dodge Primeape and attack him from behind while Primeape would dash at the psychic pokemon and try to use Close Combat.

Primeape sped forward, trying to find a pattern in which the Psi pokemon teleported; Trying to sense where the aura would be when it teleported.

Feeling it move to his right, the Monkey-Pig pokemon used Extreme Speed to quickly get to the yellow pokemon's location.

The brown pokemon grabbed the floating pokemon by the legs and head before jumping up. When in the air, he used Fling to throw his opponent down before dashing down towards the grounded pokemon and punching him in the stomach.

The pokemon spit out saliva as he was punched in the stomach by the heavily built pokemon.

Primeape kept punching the pokemon as to not let it recover. Unfortunately for him, Alakazam was able to use Psychic to lift him away threw him away before firing a Psybeam at the pokemon.

Primeape looked at the multicolored beam and fired his own Aura Sphere, causing a clash of power that sent out small shockwaves before exploding, causing many sparkles to appear in the air around them.

While they were separated, Alakazam took the opportunity to use Future Sight.

Primeape took a notice of this and attacked the pokemon when he made the move. When he got close, the furry pokemon used Close Combat combined with Aura Sphere.

The attacks were direct, causing some damage to the psychic pokemon.

Alakazam teleported further back and used Psychic to keep Primeape a little in front of him, who had charged at his location after sensing him.

After lifting the brown shrubby pokemon, Alakazam, while suspended a little above the ground, closed his eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue, and purple energy formed in front of his body, and it fired the orbs at his opponent.

Primeape was hit by the Psyshock and cried out in pain as he flew back.

Primeape gritted his teeth as held out two hands. Time for his strongest attack. Light blue aura was seen in Primeape's hand as a sphere.

In his other hand was the same shape as the Aura Sphere, but the energy was dark purple with black energy pulsing inside it.

This attack was Dark Pulse, but Primeape had learned to contain it within a sphere.

Primeape brought his hands together, causing the dark purple sphere and the light blue sphere to grind against each other as they combined.

The blue and purple spheres were forced together into a dark black sphere that was thrice the size of a normal Aura Sphere.

He fired his attack at Alakazam, who dodged it by moving to the right, only to have Primeape smash his fist against the bipedal pokemon's face.

The pokemon was sent flying back, only to have the Dark Aura Pulse grind into his back, being held by Primeape's hand.

Alakazam was once again sent flying, this time, however, he stopped himself in time to be punched again.

Panicking, the yellow pokemon teleported away from the Monkey-Pig pokemon and used Psychic, holding the brown and white furry pokemon in place.

Alakazam then created a Psyshock but didn't fire the three spheres. He then created a Psybeam that went straight towards the powerful pokemon.

Alakazam then threw the three spheres in his hands into the Psybeam, causing them to teleport into the front and combining, causing a multicolored ball with a multicolored trail to hit the airborne pokemon.

Primeape was sent flying back as the very effective attack caused him cry out in pain.

Above Primeape, two portals opened before meteor like energy beams came towards him. The pokemon didn't expect this, but quickly used his Extreme Speed to get away and into Alakazam, who was unable to teleport that fast, and grabbed him before hitting him with an Aura Sphere in his face.

Alakazam was thrown back before getting hit by an uncontained Dark Pulse, causing him to cry out in pain.

Alakazam was at the last of his legs and knew that he would be unable to teleport away himself, his owner, and the others if he kept battling.

With that in mind, Alakazam teleported to Jane before locking onto Ariados, Drapion, Aggron, Salamence, Jane, Ray, and Riolu before trying to teleport.

Too bad for him that Riolu used his Aura to cancel the psychic pokemon's move on him.

* * *

 **After Teleportation  
**  
Serena arrived to see Ash and his pokemon congratulating each other.

She moved towards him and let out a cry of "Ash!"

The boy turned to his crush as she ran towards him. He smiled before asking, "How did you guys do?"

"We did great! Officer Jenny and I were able to beat that guy, but he vanished somewhere with his pokemon?" She excitedly told him, since it was her first victory.

"Oh yeah, well, I think Hunter J's Alakazam teleported them away," Ash shrugged.

Jenny then came up behind. "Thank you two for your help in rescuing the Ralts," the green haired woman said.

"No problem, Officer Jenny. It was our pleasure to help them," Ash replied formally before smiling at the end.

"Well, I have to return the Ralts to their home, so I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" she said.

Serena kneeled down to meet Ralts eyes, who had been behind Serena the whole time, before saying, "Well this is great right? You get to go back to your family!" She said cheerfully, but a little sad. She had grown to like the pokemon and didn't want to see her leave, but that would be selfish of her to ask.

Ralts looked up with wide eyes, just realizing that she would have to leave now, but shook her head very fast before using her hands to point at Serena than her pokeball.

"I think she wants you to catch her," Ash told Serena as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Serena looked back towards Ralts before asking, "Would you like that Ralts?" she questioned her gently. The reply she received was a nod, at which she smiled happily before tapping Ralts with a pokeball.

She grabbed the pokeball before jumping excitedly and hugging Ash.

Ash hugged his crush back, knowing that she was excited because of her first catch. He was the same way as her when he first got Caterpie.

Officer Jenny came up to them and interrupted their hugging. "Would you two like a ride to Santalune City?" She asked the two teenagers.

Ash shook his head at the proposal. While it would have been good to get to Santalune, he didn't want to, as he and Serena would have better experiences with walking. Besides, some interesting things might happen on the path to the city. Why travel if you wouldn't have a good adventure, right?

"No thank you, Officer Jenny, we would rather walk the rest of the way," Ash politely declined. While Serena wanted to protest, she trusted Ash and his decisions.

The police officer nodded and took all the released Ralts into her car before driving away, taking them back to their home.

Ash then turned his attention on Riolu. "How will you get home, Riolu?" the aspiring pokemon master asked.

Riolu shook his head before telepathically saying, ' _I'm not, I want to go with you.'_

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly. He always wanted to catch a Riolu or Lucario to help him learn about his aura ever since he learned about it. "What about your home?" the boy continued.

Riolu nodded his head to the first question before telepathically telling him the reasons.

' _You used to have a very powerful Aura in Sinnoh, but it was barely controlled. Now, you have better control of it. So you have been practicing on it, but don't have a teacher who is very good at using aura and is an expert on its history. Besides, you and I have the same aura so we can help each other grow much better than we would alone.'_

Ash nodded at the explanation before taking out a pokeball and capturing Riolu.

Right after it dinged, the pokemon got out of the pokeball and walked along with the other two pokemon trainer  
As Ash and Serena continued to Santalune city, above them was the Fletchling that Ash had battled, following them.

* * *

 ** **Two days later: Santalune City****

Ash and Serena had finally arrived at Santalune city. Not much had happened during the two days of travel except for Fletchling challenging Ash. Fletchling had wanted to battle it again due to it stealing Serena's hard made food.

The two had barely won, Fletchling had apparently found Ash's strategy and had a little knowledge on how to counter it. Fortunately, Ash and Froakie were able to pull out a victory.

* * *

 **Well, that's that! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **I know that I made J's Pokémon sound OP, just to have them beaten, but know that Jane didn't command them in battle, so they didn't have a good strategy since they barely did any free reigns.**

 **Ash's Pokémon have due to him leaving them at the ranch or elsewhere for a long time, so they had to be able to battle on their own.**

 **I would once again like to thank Subject666 for betaing this story and correcting the many errors that I have made.**

 **Moves Library**

 **Dark Aura Pulse- the user creates a Dark Pulse in their hands/body/etc and forces it to be contained within a sphere. They then throw the sphere. This is stronger than a Dark Pulse since more power is contained in less space. Think of it as a black/dark type version of Shadow Ball.**

 **Flame Steel Wings- Steel Wings are set on fire for more power as well as the ability to cause burn. Is both Steel and fire type.**

 **Aura Sphere and Dark Pulse Sphere combination- the user creates the said move and combines them forcefully. This causes Aura Sphere to be absorbed by the Dark Pulse, creating an attack that is much stronger.**

 **Self Flamethrower- The user set them on fire to create an extra boost in strength and speed. Similar to Flame Charge, but also increases Strength.**

 **Typhoon- Pidgeot creates a tornado using any moves she can, Twister here, and Squirtle fires Water into it. The water is absorbed by the tornado until it turns into a hurricane.**

 **Quick Aqua Jet-A Pokémon using Quick Attack or Extreme Speed is covered by water that looks like an Aqua Jet.**

 **Aura Sphere Barrage- self-explanatory**

 **Extreme Speed Tackle-Self Explanatory.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze-Wow great chapter I really did not expect the appearance of the Jacket J now known as Jane and apparently still has a deep hatred towards Ash as well as several of her henchmen faithful to her, something tells me that it will have a much worse end than it That happened to him in the Lake in Sinnoh.**  
 **Well, luckily this Ash knows how to fight Stealthy Hunters, although I think it would do you good to bring reinforcements if you want to face the huntress like Sceptile, Krookodile to compare before the pokemon of it.**  
 **And well in case the hunter would betray his pokemon, I think Drapion and Salamence would suit Ash or Serena.**  
 **And as soon as more options hmmm I think you already have it full in particular that you are already Milotic and Kingdra.**  
 **And I'll wait for the next chapter eagerly**

 **Me-Thanks and I know, it was one idea. Besides, it never showed everyone dying, just the explosion and drowning. I just teleported her (and Ray) away. Yep to both. Exactly! Maybe, I could. Drapion and Salamence are Hunter J's pokemon, who is a woman. Thanks, and here t is!**

 **Guest-It seems like you did a very impressive job on writing this chapter dude but I would like to remind you that Hunter J is deceased.**

 **Me-It never showed everyone dying, just the explosion and drowning. I just teleported her (and Ray) away.**

 **Amourshiper35-Wow Ash is a Pokémon Ranger in this and I hope they can stop Hunter J and save the Pokémon for her**

 **Me-He always was, even in anime, just wasn't shown. He was given the temporary position after saving Larvitar. The other things he was involved in would help out too.**

 **Lightningblade49-So Ralt and Riolu for Fletchling, not a bad trade up unless I missed him catching the bird.**

 **Me-he did at the end...technically.**

 **Phantomsoul2015-Did not expect Hunter J**

 **Me-Exactly!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark-Great chapter! Hated to see it get cut off, but health comes first so yeah. Anyway, I was quite surprised to see Hunter J! What other surprises do you have in store for us? Lol.**

 **Keep this up!**

 **Me-Thanks, but it was only a day *shrugs* Exactly! And lots of surprises.**

 **Bye everyone, see you next time on this story :D**


	7. Gym battle

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Kalos with Skill. I know I glossed over the catching of Fletchling because I didn't have much space since I exceeded the 5k word limit, so I will explain a bit here. Fletchling confronted Ash and lost. It happened right before entering the city. Ash won using Froakie who wanted to battle for similar reasons as in anime. Also, sorry for the super long update. School started so I didn't have the time to write this long and forgot it until a few days ago.**

* * *

 **Santalune City**

Ash and Serena were walking through the city. They were both trying to reach the pokemon center so both of them could register for contests. After finally finding a map of the city, they were able to reach the pokemon center.

They both walked in and up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I would like to register for a Pokémon Contest Pass," Serena asked Nurse Joy politely.

"Why certainly, just place your Pokédex on this scanning and you will be all set to go," Nurse Joy instructed her.

Serena placed her Pokédex on the scanner and her trainer profile pops on-screen.

 _"Serena Yvonne, from Vaniville Town of the Kalos region."_

A card was printed for Serena and Nurse Joy handed her Contest Pass.

"Here is your Contest Pass and good luck with your Pokémon Contests Serena." Nurse Joy smiled at the two teenagers.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Serena thanked with a smile on her face, excited at having registered for the contest.

"Nurse Joy, can I also register?" Ash asked the pink haired woman.

"Yes sir, please do the same thing Serena did," Nurse Joy told him.

Ash placed his pokedex in the same scanner as Serena.

 _"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town of the Kanto region. Ash Ketchum has also registered for the Kalos League."_

"Nurse Joy, can you tell us where the contest hall is?" Ash asked after receiving his pokedex back.

Nurse Joy nodded to the question and answered. "The next closest pokemon contest hall is in Lumiose City."

"Thank you." Ash smiled at the pokemon doctor before heading over to the video phones to call his mom and professor Oak.

"Why are you joining contests, Ash?" Serena asked curiously. She thought that he liked to do battles, not show off his pokemon. Granted, the second part was battling, but the first part definitely wasn't.

"I'm not going to enter more than one or two. I just wanna have some with contests. I haven't gone in contests for a long time," Ash shrugged as he told a half-truth. The other reason was that he wanted to find a worthy rival for Serena that would help her grow better in contests. true, he wanted to have fun, but that wasn't his main reason.

They finally reached the phone as Ash contacted his house's phone.

A Pokémon answered the phone. "Mime, Mr. Mime."

"Hey Mr. Mime, how have you been?" asked Ash a bit relieved that Delia didn't answer just yet.

He knew his mom wouldn't be too happy for waiting this long to call.

"Mime Mime," replied the Barrier Pokémon.

Apparently, he spoke loud enough for Delia to hear him. "Who are you talking to Mr. Mime?"

Looking into the phone, she saw that it was Ash. Clearly upset by her own son's irresponsibility, Delia frowned in order to make Ash feel uncomfortable.

Sheepishly Ash spoke, "Hey mom, long time no see." Ash mentally slapped himself. Couldn't he have come up with something else to say, preferably something that didn't remind his mom of how long it took him to call home?

Seeing Ash's face was priceless. Delia couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Ash's expression. She knew him enough to know that he probably wasn't going to call immediately arriving in Kalos. He might have matured, but he was still very excitable and forgetful.

"How have you been so far," she asked in her normal cheerful tone.

"Great mom, I've already caught new Pokémon," said Ash eager as usual. He then remembered that Serena was right next to him.

"Hey mom, you'll never guess who I found," Ash said with a grin. He motioned Serena to come into view. Serena nervously moved next to Ash before greeting her friend's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, it's been a long time," greeted Serena while waving her hand.

On the other side of the phone, Delia a bit stunned. She was certainly not expecting to hear from anyone she lost contact ages ago. "My oh my Serena, it's great seeing you again. You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you!" exclaimed the older Ketchum with enthusiasm in her voice.

Serena returned the compliment. "Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum and you haven't aged one bit either," Serena said while she smiled.

"Bye mom, I have to call Professor Oak now," Ash told his mother.

"It's been great talking to you, Mrs. Ketchum. hopefully, we'll see each other in person one day," said Serena.

Delia was happy to know Ash would be traveling with Serena. He had been very upset after she had left. He hadn't eaten much nor did he leave his room often. she was thankful that he finally snapped out of it when she told him that Serena wouldn't want him to do that.

"Thanks for taking care of my son Serena!" She exclaimed with a smile before canceling the call, but not before telling Ash, "don't forget to change your you-know-whats" Delia said, completely embarrassing Ash in front of Serena.

Ash groaned as his childhood friend laughed at his mother's antics. The raven-haired teen quickly shook the embarrassment off, shooting a glare to his honey-haired companion, before initiating a call with professor Oak.

When the professor picked up the phone, both Ash and Serena saw the back of his head.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Hello Ash, it is good to see you." he replied into the phone.

Ash smacked his forehead in annoyance while Serena started chuckling a little. "Professor Oak, you turned on the wrong camera again!"

"Wha-Oops!" the Pokémon Professor said as he realized Ash was right. Quickly enough, Oak turned to the camera with an embarrassed expression. "Hehe, sorry about that Ash."

"Whatever. Professor Oak, I would like to rotate my pokemon now," he told the researcher.

The old man nodded before asking, "Which pokemon do you want to rotate?"

"Can I get Oshawott, Snivy, Swellow, Croconaw, and Gible please?" the aspiring pokemon master asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get them and their pokeballs." The pokemon researcher left the camera, having not even seen Serena.

He, after a few minutes, came back, holding 5 pokeballs in his hands.

The old man put the pokeball on the teleporter, Ash doing the same. In a familiar flash of light, the two balls disappeared before teleporting to the other side.

Ash and Professor Oak both grabbed the pokeballs before placing the next one on the teleporter. This action was repeated until all the pokeballs were teleported.

When that was finished, Professor Oak finally Serena standing next to Ash.

"Ah, who's this, Ash?" He asked with a grin, thinking that Ash had finally started dating the slightly familiar girl. Had he seen her before? Maybe, but the old man couldn't quite remember it. Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe Ash would tell him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ash smiled widely before explaining. "This is Serena, remember professor? Back in your summer camp nine years ago?"

So that was why she was so familiar. This was the girl that Ash had been so upset over. The boy had spent so much time in his room. When he wasn't there, eating, or sleeping, the boy came over to his ranch to be with all the pokemon he took care of.

For some reason, the boy had found more comfort in the pokemon than anyone else, except maybe Serena, and would spend his time with each and every single one of them.

Too bad that after he got over it, the boy became so determined that he stopped using his intellect, getting reckless in everything, just to find her as quick as he could.

One of the reasons he kept traveling was to find Serena. Ash had confessed his feeling for her to Oak and, to his knowledge, only Oak. He said that he didn't trust his mother to not blurt it out when she met Serena again.

Ash loved his mother, but she was very excitable, and telling her about his crush and seeing the girl after Ash would make it inevitable for Delia to not blurt it out in excitement.

"Well, It's nice to meet you again Serena." Professor Oak smiled at the honey-haired girl, causing her to smile back.

"It's nice to see you again too, Professor!" She exclaimed.

"Bye Professor Oak," Ash waved, as did Serena. The old man nodded to the two as Ash cut the call.

Ash got up from the phone and Serena sat down, intending on calling her own mother.

"Who are you calling, Serena?" Ash asked his crush.

The blue-eyed beauty merely smiled before replying. "My mom. I want her to know that I got Fennekin and where I am."

Serena started the call before Grace picked up the phone. She saw her daughter right next to the boy and smiled discreetly before greeting Serena.

"Hello Serena, how have you been?"

"I've been great! I got Fennekin and Ralts. I also met Ash during the time!" Serena exclaimed with a joyful smile on her face.

Grace looked at Ash, pretending that she didn't notice him earlier.

"Hello Ash, nice to see you again!" Grace smiled at the teenager.

"Nice to see you to Ms. Grace!" Ash chirped.

Grace shifted her attention back to Serena and asked, "Where are you now?"

"I'm in Santalune City. Ash wants to battle the gym leader here," Serena told her mother.

"So, Ash," directing her attention to her daughter's crush. "You still want to be a pokemon master?" She asked.

Ash confirmed the question with a reply of "Yeah! This time I'm going to win the league!"

Grace and Serena smiled at his enthusiasm before Grace looked back at her daughter. "Serena, Ash wants to win the league. Shauna wants to become the best performer. What about you?" Grace asked.

Serena smiled at her mother, knowing that she was going to try and make her learn Rhyhorn if she said nothing. She had found something that she felt interested in and reflected her interests.

"I've decided to become a coordinator and compete in pokemon contests!" Serena chirped.

Grace smiled at her daughter. While she wanted her daughter to do Rhyhorn racing like the brunette herself, but if the girl found something she liked, the mother wouldn't stop her.

"Well, that's great!" The woman exclaimed. The girl smiled back, thankful that her mother wouldn't argue with her decision.

"Bye mom," Serena waved to her mother before terminating the call. The mother waved back before the screen went blank.

Once the call was ended, Ash and Serena left the center to the Gym, making some small talk along the way.

The two childhood friends finally arrived at said gym and entered it.

Inside, both were awed by the portraits in the gym's lobby. It had been filled with pictures of bug Pokémon. The pictures themselves appeared very professional.

"It's nice to see someone appreciate my work," A voice echoed as Ash and Serena looked towards it.

The pair saw a woman with blonde hair, her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you two here to challenge me?" she asked. Serena shook her head at the question, but Ash eagerly nodded his head.

"Yeah! I want to challenge this gym for the Badge!" Ash exclaimed. The woman nodded at the young teenager before motioning them to follow her.

"So what's your name?" she addressed Ash.

"Ash Ketchum," the boy replied. "And yours?"

"I'm Viola," she returned.

They arrived at a door that Viola pushed through, showing a battleground with plants and small trees surrounding it.

"Hey Rina! Someone is here to challenge me, so be the referee 'k?" She called out as a younger girl came out who looked to be around 13.

"'K!" The girl exclaimed before going to the right-middle of the battle field.

"This will be a gym battle between Viola of Santalune City and…" She paused as the girl looked expectantly at the older boy.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he said aloud for the referee.

"And Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! The battle will be a three on three battle with no substitution allowed for either trainer! Challenger, send out your pokemon!" She exclaimed as she raised her hand to Ash.

Ash thought back to what he had observed from his time here. ' _She specializes in bug-type pokemon. She will probably send out her weakest pokemon out first. Most bug-types are weak against fire, so I should probably send out Froakie to keep Fletchling against the second pokemon. Too bad I didn't have time to train Fletchling. Riolu would be able to beat the last one even if his aura isn't focused with fire and more on steel. The Blaze Kick and Fire Punch should help us with good attacks..'_

Ash had decided to use his latest captures to fight against Viola. None of them had much fighting experience except for Froakie from his past. Fletchling was wild, so his fights were with other wild pokemon. He knew Riolu didn't have much experience since he was either being experimented on, in Lucario Kingdom, or being controlled by Jane, which doesn't give him actual experience.

While the teenager was thinking this, Viola was making her own observations. ' _Alexa said that this kid was strong. I won't disagree so I should take his pokemon out fast. Alexa said this kid used brute force to win and didn't have many strategies right of the bat, but that video in Lumiose proved different, even if it was reckless. I should wait until he takes out his strongest to send out mine.'_

Ash grabbed a pokeball before sending it out. "Froakie, onto the battlefield!" He exclaimed as the blue frubble pokemon came out with its own cry, ready and excited to finally fight against someone who wouldn't curb stomp him.

"Viola, release your pokemon!" Rina exclaimed as the mentioned woman threw out her own pokemon.

Ash took up his pokedex and scanned the pokemon in front of him.

" _Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces."_

' _So it can release scents. Froakie's frubbles can disable that. Walk on water? But, there isn't any water here, so it will probably make on or use Ice Beam. Ice Sculpture should destroy the Ice battlefield and Froakie would be able to go underwater while Surskit can't, so that would be a disadvantage.'_ The boy used his intellect to analyze what Surskit could do and how to counter it.

"First attack goes to the challenger!" Rina declared.

Ash smirked and started off with a small atack. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!" he ordered his first Kalos capture.

The frog did as ordered and concentrated water into his hands before thrusting them forwards. While doing so, his hands were spun, causing the water ball to spin, creating more force.

"Dodge Surskit!"

The pond skater gracefully dodged to the side.

"Now, Signal Beam!"

The order was immediately followed as Surskit opened her mouth to let loose a pale purple beam with shapes around it.

"Froakie, dodge it!" Ash cried out to his pokemon confidently.

The frubble pokemon easily dodged the beam before charging in.

"Froakie, use Aqua Pulse!" He exclaimed as Froakie was surrounded by spiraling water. The frog quickly charged a rotating Water Pulse to create more power before trying to slam it against Surskit.

Viola knew that the attack was too quick to dodge and commanded her pokemon to use Protect. A light blue sheild rose in front of Surskit, protecting her against the attack.

Viola saw the opportunity and made her next move.

"Surskit, use Sticky Web now!" The skater opened it's mouth and fired at the air-borne pokemon, throwing him back and sticking him against the wall.

"Now, Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam was shot from Surskit's mouth.

Ash quickly ordered his pokemon to use Cut on the webs that were holding him onto the wall. The webs were cut, allowing Froakie to fall, but the Ice Beam was still heading right for him.

"Froakie, Use Water Spin to counter!" Ash commanded. The water type opened his mouth to release a Water Gun, but unlike normal, the water was in the shape of a Fire Spin

The Water Spin and Ice Beam clashed, causing the front of the water to be frozen while the one behind it pushed the ice.

Surskit finally gave up her beam to jump and dodge it.

' _I need to have Surskit use Ice Beam to freeze the field!'_ Viola thought, growing frustrated. The teenager had been able to easily counter her moves, but not anymore!

"Surskit, Ice Beam to freeze the field!" Viola commanded.

Surskit fired a jet stream of ice into the battlefield and it soon started to spread across a whole field until it was completely covered in ice.

' _So I was right._ _Surskit should be much faster now. I can use Ice Sculpture to mess up the field, but that won't help Froakie much. Hmm, use Cut to destroy parts of the sculpture than Double Team with attacks,'_ thought Ash.

"The real battle starts now, use Signal Beam" called Viola. Surskit fired another beam from the tip of her head and it started to head straight towards Froakie.

"Froakie, jump!" Ash cried out.

Viola smirked. ' _Perfect!'_

"Surskit, use Signal Beam!"

Surskit opened it's mouth and fired the attack. Froakie got hit by the beam and was knocked backwards.

Froakie quickly recovered, but was confused. He looked around, but couldn't see anything.

Ash realized this quick and tried to think of how to get Froakie out of it.

While Ash was thinking, Surskit used Quick Attack to blur towards Froakie and slam him backwards.

"Froakie! Are you Ok?" he asked. When the frog nodded, Ash continued. "Use Aqua Jet to fly straight up!"

Froakie was coated in spiraling water as he flew up. This caused the confusion to wear off, and brought Froakie back to reality.

"Froakie, use Bubble Beam on the ground then Ice Beam instantly!" Ash shouted out.

Froakie did as his trainer said. He blew out multiple small bubbles and one large one. He then used Ice Beam on the small ones instantly. They all popped before the Ice Beam also hit the biggest one, causing a large Ice Sculpture to form.

Viola's eyes had widened at seeing what she saw. This kid had just created a large ice sculpture, causing her advantage with the field to be slightly lost. Part of the field was too jagged for Surskit to move in now!

"Froakie, use Cut on the peaks of the ice!" Ash cried out.

Froakie, still in the air, launched multiple blades of air at the peaks of the sculpture he had just created. He didn't know what his trainer's plan was, but it seemed to be going well, but he knew he could trust the teenager.

The peaks of the ice sculpture were cut, before Froakie landed on them.

Viola was trying to come up with a plan. Ash had just destroyed her plan with that move. Surskit could now only move on the outer parts of the field.

' _I need to barrage him with attacks from all sides. Double Team will help, but what to attack with? No, wait, make him lower guard and defense with Sweet Scent then Attack using Signal Beam!'_ Viola smirked at her plan.

"Surskit, use Double Team and Sweet Scent!"

The pokemon appeared all around the ice sculpture and blew out a sweet aroma.

Froakie wasn't able to dodge the right one, so it got hit by the Sweet Scent. Froakie's eyes rolled to his head as he smelled the air.

Froakie swayed around as Surskit came in with a Signal Beam. The attack hit at point-blank, causing the frog pokemon to get sent flying back.

Froakie was damaged, but quickly got up, ready to continue battling. He wasn't gonna go down without a fight!

"Froakie, use Quick Aqua Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Froakie blasted forward, the ice helping him with the speed build up. After doing that, he covered himself in water with a Water Pulse in front of it.

He rocketed forward, his speed making it impossible for Viola to see him, just the water in front of her.

"Surskit, Dodge!" she cried out in panic, knowing this attack would do quite the damage.

As soon as the order left her mouth, Surskit was sent flying back as Froakie slammed into her.

"Froakie, Quick Attack with Frubbles!" Ash commanded, taking the opportunity to damage Surskit more.

The frog moved forward, covered in a white aura as he took out frubbles and got ready to use them. Right when he reached the opponent, he threw the frubbles at her legs, immobilizing her.

Viola tsked in annoyance. "Use Bubble Beam to destroy them," she told her pokemon.

Surskit released many bubbles at the sticky substance, causing it to dissolve into nothingness.

"Froakie, Double Water Pulse," Ash ordered his pokemon calmly, trying to stall so he could think of a plan.

Froakie shimmered before dozens of illusions appeared all around, scattered around the field. The real one was behind Surskit, trying to launch it towards the ice sculpture.

"Protect!" Viola cried out in panic.

Surskit was protected from the balls of water with her move but wasn't prepared for Froakie to launch her forward with a Tackle. She landed right in the middle of the ice sculpture, causing Viola to get wide eyes in panic.

"Oh no, Surskit!" She cried out. Surskit looked at her and gained a determined look before she started to shine. The shape of her body began to change as she floated up into the air.

' _She's evolving!'_ both Ash and Viola thought.

"That looks so beautiful!" Serena commented out loud, Fennekin agreeing with her.

The light began to fade as the evolved pokemon took the scene.

Ash took out his pokedex and scanned it again, Serena doing the same.

" _Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a helicopter."_

' _I can't take more time with this, I need to finish her off!'_ Ash thought.

The boy quickly took charge as he commanded his pokemon to use Double Team.

Dozens of Froakies appeared below Masquerain. Each looked at it before flying up into the air using Quick Aqua Pulse.

The pokemon was able to see the incoming projectiles and dodged them, causing them to crash leaving one remaining pokemon.

Masquerain opened her mouth and released a Hyper Beam at Froakie. He wasn't able to dodge in the air and was knocked out by the hit.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Trainer, send out your next pokemon!" Rina said.

Ash took out Froakie pokeball and returned him. "Good job buddy, you did well, so take a good long rest," he whispered to the ball.

Ash put away the ball and send out Fletchling. He saw that Masquerain was tired, indicated by the panting and a little bit of sweat.

"Fletchling, use Flame Charge around the field!" He would now have to build of Fletchling's speed then do a one hit finish.

Fletchling did as asked, covered in fire and building up his speed. Viola saw through his plan instantly and called out to her pokemon to use Water Gun.

The attack missed due to Fletchlings speed. Ths continued for a few more seconds until Ash saw that his opponent and her pokemon couldn't keep up with Fletchling.

"Fletchling, Flame Charge with Quick Attack!" Ash wasn't taking any chances. He was going to make Fletchling as fast as he could with the attacks as possible. He hadn't had a chance to train Fletchling much, but after the battle, he would.

Fletchling charged at Masquerain, who couldn't see or hear him, causing the bug and flying type to get knocked back, unconscious.

"Masquerain is unable to battle! Viola, please send out your next pokemon!" Rina announced loudly.

"Good job Masquerain, you deserve your rest," Viola spoke to the pokeball before throwing out her next pokeball.

"Vi, come on out!" Viola shouted as she unleashed her next pokemon. Out came a beautiful, multi-colored butterfly pokemon.

Vi! Vi!" It cried out.

Ash quickly went on the offensive. "Fletchling, Double Team with Air Cutter!" the 17-year-old ordered.

The Tiny Red Robin duplicated into many pieces, surrounding Vivillon. He then thrusted his wings forward, slashing at the air, causing a blue X to shoot towards Vivillon from all sides.

"Vi, Light Screen!" The gym leader instructed.

The Psychic move was activated, causing Vivillon to lower the damage received.

"Use Psybeam, Vi!" The bug-type trainer commanded.

"Llon! Vi! Vi!" She cried out as the bug-type released a multi-colored beam shot from her mouth while spinning, trying to hit all the Fletchlings.

Fletchling, however, was far too fast for her, thanks to the Flame Charges, and easily flew upward while the others were destroyed.

"Fletchling, use Flamethrower with Quick Attack!" Ash directed, wanting to weaken the other pokemon. He knew he couldn't win this. Fletchling just wasn't trained enough to go against Vivillon, heck not even trained! All he could hope for was to weaken the beautiful butterfly for Riolu.

"Vi, Psychic!" Viola ordered. The gray-skinned pokemon dodged the Flamethrower and caught her opponent in her psychic grip.

Fletchling struggled to get out, but the grip was too strong.

"Vi, Solar Beam!" Viola shouted out.

' _What? How can Vivillon keep enough concentration for both Psychic and Solar Beam!'_ Ash exclaimed in his mind. He was soon proven wrong when Vivillon charged one of the strongest grass type attacks while holding her opponent.

There was a flaw in Viola's plan though. It already took all of Vi's concentration to hold the Psychic AND Solar Beam, so in the instant Fletchling was let go, it could escape. Hopefully, her opponents wouldn't catch it.

' _Crap, If that hits, Fletchling is done for!'_ The aspiring pokemon master exclaimed in his head. ' _Calm down and analyze Ash. How can I reduce the damage or break free?'_ After several more seconds of thinking, he realized how to reduce the damage.

Vivillon couldn't move right now, so if he attacked now, it might break the bug-type's concentration.

"Fletchling, Flamethrower, full power!" Ash exclaimed. Fletchling was able to, barely, open his mouth and unleash a large stream of fire that flew straight towards Vivillon.

Viola's eyes widened, not just because she didn't understand how he could still use Flamethrower, but because it would break Vi's concentration.

"Vi, release Solar Beam now!" Viola cried out in panic.

The attack was weakened, but still managed to plow through the stream of fire and hit Fletchling. The flames came on the outskirts of the Solar Beam and hit Vivillon, causing it to let out a cry of pain.

Fletchling, when hit, flew back with a cry of pain, before falling to the ground.

Ash asked, "Are you still OK to go Fletchling?"

The robin looked back between Ash and Vivillon. Its determination grew. It would not lose this quickly! He would win!

"Fletchling is unable to b-" Rina was cut off by Fletchling.

Fletchinder got up, slowly. The pain of the attack was still there, but he tried to ignore it.

"Good job buddy." Ash smiled at the little guy.

Fletchling started flying up slowly, recovering from the pain a little.

"Flame Charge around the field buddy!" Ash instructed. The little bird was surrounded by flames as he started to dash around the field. His speed kept climbing higher and higher.

"Now Flamethrower with Double Team!" Ash ordered.

Multiple Fletchlings appeared on the field, their beak opened to shoot a Flamethrower. The flames all came towards the beautiful pokemon, causing quite some damage.

"Air Cutter!" Ash commanded. Fletchling appeared behind Vivillon and slashed his wings forward, causing a blue x to hit the pokemon, but not before she was able to catch Fletchling in her psychic grip since Viola couldn't see it in time.

Fletchling was slammed to the ground, knocking him out.

"Fletchling is unable to battle! Challenger, send out your next pokemon!" Rina announced.

"Riolu, onto the battlefield!" Ash exclaimed as the Aura Sphere using Riolu came out.

* * *

 **And….Done. Again, sorry about taking so long, but like I said, school kept me away and busy and made forget.**

 **Ash may have seemed OOC in battle, but like Prof. Oak said, he was intelligent, but didn't use it on his journey. He stopped being stupid when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. Now that Serena is back in his life, he is calmer and strategically better.**

 **I know that Ash is supposed to be strong, but against a gym leader with a pokemon she had for years vs one he had for barely a week and one he had for 5 hours? Strategy only helps so much.**

 **Riolu will be much more efficient since he was trained and experimented on, giving him many moves that normal Riolu's didn't have. He trained them over the year before Jane happened, so he can use the moves efficiently.**

 **So reviews:**

 **EXNativo-Damn dude, nice fic. I've just got a couple of suggestions for the future.**

 **First up, and this is going to sound crazy, but I've done some stuff in the past, man. Made my profits like anyone respectable and all should do. I've noticed in my time of thieving from others and selling it back to the masses that if I change the name a lot more, then nobody will ever connect the dots, and people will be happier in thinking that what I'm offering to them is an original. I'm only telling you this because you write like you're still using training wheels instead of fingers. Don't worry, though, every kleptomaniac has to start somewhere.**

 **Another thing is the pacing. Now, I don't know what other people will tell you, but I love how you go through everything so quickly that the scene breaks seem like an afterthought. It's like a Bigfoot sighting – wow, there's really people with this little talent in the world? What on Earth, I thought they were just a myth!**

 **But yeah, anyway. Nice story, bro. Would r8 8/8, gr8.**

 **Me-well, sorry, but If I wanted to use others work, I would finish this is an hour at most. Besides, all fanfic is at least coping a little from 1 person, no matter what. You might not know it, but it's still true.**

 **I have no Idea what the hell you're talking about in the 3rd paragraph.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark-Great chapter! I enjoyed it. Although ya might wanna work on the ending of the chapters. They seem like they're cut off too soon. Just some advice.**

 **Anyway, darn! J got away. Aw well, better luck next time right? See ya next update!**

 **Me-thanks. The endings are purposed like that. She always gets away ya know?**

 **Okay, so anyway, someone asked me why does Ash want to enter contests as well as how Serena was going to be trained. Well, Ash wants to enter contest so that he can show Serena how far she has to go. He won't beat her, he will give up before fighting her.**

 **He wants to find someone who can be a rival her, and if someone can't, he will make it happen. (If you want to know how, you'll see.)**

 **As for her training, Serena will get advice from Ash and will be taught a bastardized version of his battle style and she will change it a bit to make it both beautiful and strong. He won't tell her what to do, but will help if needed. Think of it like Jiraiya training Naruto with rasengan, but Ash is more helpful.**

 **Just want to mention that Ash will be trained in how to use his Aura better and more by Riolu when they are on the road.**

 **Move Library**

 **Water Spin-The water version of Fire Spin.**

 **Quick Aqua Pulse-Quick Attack with combined Aqua Pulse. Quicker and more powerful version.**

 **Double Pulse-Double Team with Water Pulse**

 **Well I'm pretty sure those are all my creations. Hope to see you next time, bye everyone!**


	8. Bug Badge

**Good (whatever time of day/night it is) everyone! Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :D. Sorry that this got posted so late, but my laptop keyboard was damaged and I couldn't write except with phone. I was also planning something so I couldn't really type this out.**

 **Also, does any of this story seem or look copied? A guest kept saying that I hacked it and that I copied it, so I just want to know. Sorry if it seems like that, but I might be taking things done in other stories and it might seem copied unknowingly.**

 **Anyways, let's get started here.**

* * *

"Riolu, onto the battlefield," Ash said as he launched up the Aura-using pokemon's pokeball up. Riolu was released from the ball, his eyes staring at Ash.

 _'What is it Ma-Ash?'_ Riolu telepathically asked, before stopping himself from calling Ash Master. Ash had constantly told him that they were friends and that he was _not_ Riolu's master.

 _'Remember? I said that you would be battling against Viola,'_ Ash reminded the blue and black pokemon.

Riolu nodded before turning around, getting ready for battle.

"Begin!" Rina exclaimed.

"Riolu, Extreme Speed with Blaze Kick!" Ash commanded.

Riolu disappeared from sight before appearing behind Vivillon, his right leg engulfed in red flames as he shot it into Vivillon's wings.

Vivillon let out a cry of pain and flew towards the ground. The fire attack combined with the speed as well as her exhaustion from the previous battle had knocked her out.

"Vivillon is no longer able to battle! Viola, send out your next pokemon!" Rina shouted out.

Viola returned Vi before sending out her next pokemon.

"Scy! Scy!" the pokemon exclaimed.

 _'Scyther? That's probably her strongest. If he is, the battle will be great!'_ Ash exclaimed in his mind, excited to have a good battle.

"Scyther is my strongest pokemon Ash!" Viola exclaimed, confirming the teenager's thoughts

Ash merely smirked back, not at all intimidated by the mantis pokemon in front of him.

"Riolu, Extreme Speed!"

"Scyther, Double Team!"

Riolu disappeared from Viola's line of sight and flew towards Scyther.

Scyther created over a dozen clones at the same time. Riolu went to the side and sped through all the illusions until he finally tackled the real one.

Riolu delivered a headbutt to Scyther's stomach, causing Scyther to fly back from the impact but was able to recover quickly with a backflip.

"Scyther, Slash!" Viola instructed.

Scyther dashed forward, his arms glowing white, and slashed at Riolu.

Riolu dodged most of the slashes, but a few attacks made contact.

"Riolu, Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded.

"What?!" Viola blurted out. Riolus couldn't use Aura Sphere, but Ash should know. Right? Right?!

Safe to say, the woman was surprised and shocked when the Aura Sphere formed in the Emanation Pokemon's palms.

Riolu thrust his hand forward. Scyther dodged but was unprepared for the Blaze Kick to the back that sent him forward.

 _'Under Scyther then kick him upwards than Force Palm to the back!'_ Ash telepathically communicated.

Riolu complied to the orders, using his Aura to augment his legs before moving under the green pokemon and sticking his leg up, hitting him upwards.

"Scyther, Light Screen in front of you!" she screamed out in panic.

Scyther created a protective barrier in front of himself. Too bad that Riolu appeared behind him with his palm on the back. Forcing out his aura in an explosive force from his palm, Riolu sent Scyther to the ground.

"Scyther!" Viola cried out.

Her strongest quickly recovered, jumping off the ground and away from Riolu, ready to defend himself.

"Good job Scyther. Now, use Vacuum Wave!" Viola commanded.

The orders were quickly obeyed as Scyther swiped his arms in a circle, causing a silver-grey circle to form, and threw it towards his opponent.

Riolu responded in kind, creating a light blue wave made of wind with a swipe of its arms.

The two winds clashed, but Riolu's wind was absorbed by the wind circle, strengthening it.

"Jump up and use Double Team!"

The circle continued forward, but Riolu was able to dodge by jumping high into the air, causing the circular wind blade to fly harmlessly below him.

Now that Riolu was in the air, the Emanation Pokemon was able to create multiple illusions.

 _'Use Extreme Speed to go around him without any sound Riolu,'_ Ash mentally told the Emanation Pokemon.

The original Riolu nodded before he disappeared from the group, unseen by anyone else, and started to circle the green bug pokemon, a few feet away.

Scyther and Viola looked up, the former feeling something was wrong there. He quickly dismissed these thoughts when his trainer commanded him to use Aerial Ace.

He was surrounded by a white aura before the mantis pokemon started flying around, going through all projections but one, who had dodged him, albeit barely.

Thinking that it was the real one, Scyther flew towards it, believing that this attack would finish it.

Right when he was about to hit it, he was sent flying to the side, a burning feeling on his left side.

He held it, wincing at the bit of pain, before shaking it off. He and Viola both looked around, confused as to what caused him to fly away.

Viola narrowed her eyes. _'Riolu isn't Psychic. How did that happen? Did Riolu use his aura somehow? But Korrina never did that. Maybe she doesn't know how?'_ The woman tried to analyze what happened.

The floating Riolu just stayed there, looking down. Ash smirked. "Riolu, use Force Palm!" Ash instructed.

Viola and Scyther both thought that the blue and black pokemon would move towards the pokemon and blast him, but no. What happened was that as the apparent Riolu moved forward, he held his hand back then thrust it, still a few feet away from Scyther.

What shocked them was that the Mantis Pokemon got sent flying again.

 _'What the hell is going on?! Riolu shouldn't be able to release an effective shockwave from that far away!'_ Viola was panicking inside her mind, not understanding what was happening.

Finally, their confusion ceased when Ash said the next move.

"Blaze Kick!" Ash ordered.

The illusion Riolu disappeared and the real one appeared next to Scyther, his foot on fire. Riolu threw

a kick, but the mantis pokemon quickly reacted.

Using his scythe-like arms to grab the foot, he threw Riolu up before dashing after him, his wings glowing white.

"Use Wing Attack!" Viola commanded, finally getting over the confusion and shock.

Scyther continued with the attack, hitting Riolu at full power on the back. Riolu flew to the ground, creating a small spider-webbed crack there.

"Riolu!" he cried out. The black and blue pokemon pushed his arms on the ground, throwing himself up and flipped before landing on his legs.

"Riolu, focus your aura into your legs and swipe it and release the aura!" Ash commanded.

 _'What?'_ This was the thought going through everyone's head, including Serena. What would that accomplish?

Riolu did the command, wanting to see what his mas-friend, he reminded himself, thought would happen. He jumped up, channeling aura in his leg, and did a roundhouse kick. The results surprised the small pokemon.

A blue wave flew straight at Scyther. Scyther tried to block it using Light Screen but the defensive stance was broken and hit Scyther right in the chest. The mantis pokemon opened his mouth and released a bit of saliva.

Ash smirked, the attack had done exactly what he had wanted, except the phasing. He had seen the Vacuum Wave and wanted to see if it could be changed to suit Riolu. Channeling aura and swiping it would create a long wave made of aura. The attack had somehow gone through Protect and hit Scyther.

 _'Awesome! I have a move that can phase through Protect!'_ Ash thought

Riolu was looking at Ash in awe. The guy had just created an attack that could break through defensive moves! That was so badass!

Serena and Fennekin had the same look and thought as Riolu.

Viola, however, was gritting her teeth. The trainer in front of her had just a move that had a sure hit unless dodged.

 _'Damn! I have to finish this!'_ Viola thought. Her pokemon had been damaged, just as Ash's had, but Scyther had received much more damage. If this continued like it was, she would lose. While the woman didn't mind losing, seeing as she had lost many times before, she didn't _want_ to lose.

She was supposed to test the kid, but that wasn't happening, she was being destroyed! Sure, she had beaten two of his pokemon, but she just knew that they weren't his strongest or even close up there.

Even the Riolu wasn't and she was still being beaten.

"Scyther, use Assault!"

The green pokemon understood the order and initiated the attack. He created duplicates, surrounding Riolu from all angles.

Each Scyther started to move clockwise, creating a rather unbalanced and imperfect semi-sphere.

After that, each Scyther started releasing attacks in a random order.

Air Slash, Vacuum Wave, Razor Wind, Some even flew into use Wing Attack!

Riolu couldn't dodge, not knowing what to dodge.

'Riolu, just jump to different sides to try and dodge okay? I'll try to find out how to stop this,' Ash

telepathically communicated.

Riolu nodded at the words, knowing that neither had a good defense against this. He jumped the side, but the clones of his opponent followed him. The pre-evolved form of Lucario kept jumping from side to side, hoping to dodge the attacks. Unfortunately for him, an Air Slash hit twice, causing a bit of

damage.

Ash kept thinking, trying to find a way to detect or sense Scyther. 'Shadows? No, it could be any of them in the position so we wouldn't be able to sense it. Sense? That's it!'

"Riolu, use your aura to sense the one with the most aura!" the 17-year-old instructed.

Riolu jumped back from the latest attack, barely dodging it. He focused aura into his eyes, causing them to glow blue.

Everything went into black and white to Riolu. He looked at all the Scythers. Finally, he tracked the real one at the top right of his field vision.

"Extreme Speed then Blaze Kick!" Ash commanded.

Riolu ran to that one, dodging only its attack. He then blurred from sight and appeared on top of the original.

His right leg was engulfed by flames as the Emanation Pokemon appeared on top of the flying type and delivered a heel drop kick on its back.

Scyther was sent flying to the ground, but he sent an Air Slash at Riolu. Riolu, not expecting it, could not block it in time and got thrown up before lifelessly dropping to the floor.

Both crashed into the ground. "Riolu and Scyther are unable to battl-" Rina's announcement was interrupted by both pokemon in the field started glowing.

Ash and Viola's eyes both widened, realizing what was happening. Ash grinned, happy that Riolu could finally evolve.

Scyther and Riolu started to change shape, Riolu getting bigger while Scyther simply changed his physical properties.

They finally stopped changing, showing their final form.

Both tried to get up, panting in exhaustion and pain. Lucario was able to get up, but Scizor's arm trembled and he fell, unconscious.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Lucario and Ash Ketchum are the Winners!" Rina shouted.

Lucario smiled before he too fell to the ground, unconscious, but with a smile.

Ash smiled at his friend and returned him. "You did great buddy!" He whispered.

The aspiring pokemon master looked up, hearing footsteps. The teenager looked up to see Viola smiling at him, a badge in her hand.

"Good job Ash. Thanks for the great battle and helping Surskit and Scyther evolve," Viola gratefully told him, handing him the badge.

"Thanks, Viola!" Ash smiled at the woman.

Serena came up to Ash and excitedly exclaimed, "That was awesome Ash! Congrats!"

Ash blushed slightly at the praise. "Thanks, Serena," he told her.

After accepting the badge from Viola, both Serena and Ash left the Gym.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region - Devon Corps**

 ***BOOOM***

The side of the building exploded as many men and women with white and black jackets came through it along with multiple Pyroars following.

"Pyroar, Flamethrower!" all of them commanded, pointing to the employees there.

Every single Pyroar breathed out a stream of fire at them, causing them all to hide behind some protection. While that was happening, a cargo came from the same hole and the grunts started to load the technology their leader told them to.

"Get the Myolexeus!" one of the admin told the grunts, pointing towards a metallic ring-shaped device.

"The Konekuta too!" another admin told her own group of grunts.

After a few minutes, the grunts had finished stealing and loading the said materials as well as a few more. The grunts and admins got inside the truck and drove away.

Some moments later, Officer Jenny and a group of policemen came to the technology developing building.

"What happened?" Jenny asked one of the scientists.

"A group came in and lead an organized theft, taking some of our materials that we were using to look into the brain without going in it. I don't know who they are, but I saw they all had the letter P on their shirts with the circle had our planet on it," The scientist explained what he had observed during the theft.

"Which direction did they go?" Jenny asked. The green haired cop liked this guy since he was straight to the point and didn't babble on about anything. Sure, it might be useful, but this would let them catch the thieves faster.

"Through the hole they came through. Sorry, but I couldn't see their direction." the old man told her, hoping that this would help her.

Jenny nodded and she, along with her men, drove off towards the direction they believed the thieves we in.

After an hour of chasing, the police officers had found then lost the thieves after they had driven into a cargo copter and flown away.

* * *

"Hey, Lucario, I wanna test something with Aura Sphere," Ash said while he and Lucario were sitting across from each other.

 **"What is it Ash?"** the recently evolved pokemon asked.

"Here, fire an Aura Sphere at me when I say so."

Lucario quirked his eyebrows, wanting to know why he would need to do such things.

He, however, obeyed and created a weak aura sphere. Ash also created one, but it was smaller than normal, about a third or so. Ash nodded towards Lucario, signaling him to fire.

The Aura Pokemon fired the attack while Ash mimicked it. Once the two made contact, Ash's Aura Sphere blasted through Lucario's and continued until the pokemon backhanded it to the sky.

 **"How?"** Lucario questioned. The Aura Sphere that he had fired had been as strong as Ash's was, so how had his own been ripped apart?

"Density," Ash answered with a smirk gracing his face. He had thought about how to make it stronger when he realized something. Density. The Aura Spheres he created would be much better if it was denser. How to make it denser? Decrease the volume of the Aura Sphere. This would allow the Aura Sphere would be able to destroy the other one due to its size and density.

 **"Density?"** the black and blue pokemon questioned.

"Yeah, to make it stronger, I just made it denser by making it have more aura inside," the raven-haired teen replied.

It was true. Instead of making a normal Aura Sphere, he had focused the aura to make it stronger, not bigger.

"Anyways, let's try other stuff. Aura Sphere and variants alone won't make it stronger. I want to change the shape and properties of aura too," Ah stated, wanting to make new moves.

 **"What do you mean?"** Lucario asked

"I want to make more attacks that are different from Aura Sphere like a sword," Ash replied. The attacks he wanted to create were going to be one of a kind. No one else in the world understood aura as well as he did. They were not capable of using aura, so they didn't know anything about it, he did.

Lucario nodded and got started. Ash smiled at one of his newest pokemon before he got serious. He held out his hand as though holding onto something and let aura flow throughout his hand.

The aura started to shift until a handle was created. From that handle, a long blue cylinder bar rose. The bar slowly thinned out until the edge was sharper than most knives and blades.

Ash smirked as he walked to a tree and sliced the blade. In a flash, the blade was on the other side after a swing. Ash looked at the tree and his smirk grew as the sound of a tree timbering echoing throughout the area.

Ash grinned to himself. _Great! Now, I need a blunt weapon too,'_ Ash thought. He liked the Aura Blade, he truly did, but he couldn't always use it for battles. It was a good thing that pokemon had much stronger skin that wood itself and had adapted to getting hit by aura attacks.

All elemental attacks were aura after all. Thanks to that, they would be able to handle getting hit by the blade and the gash that would form, which would be useful when trying to wear pokemon down without using much energy.

Ash gripped the handle on the blade tighter and concentrated. The extremely thin katana changed it's shape until it was a thin but long cylinder. Ash swung downward to the ground.

 _'A..!'_ The sudden shout in his mind was so strong that he lost his concentration on the blade, even though he couldn't hear most of the word. The cylinder made contact to the ground at the same time, causing a large explosion to follow.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ Ash asked to himself, referring to the shout that had echoed through his head.

The future Pokémon master immediately set himself down and concentrated on the aura that he had felt with the shout that he had heard.

The black haired boy closed his eyes and sent his own aura to the lingering one in his mind.

Once it had been 'grasped,' he tried to make it stronger, but the energy vanished.

The 17-year-old frowned to himself as he immersed himself in thought.

After a few minutes, Ash woke up to reality and left, heading towards his pokemon.

"Servine!" Servine greeted her trainer as she bounded over to him, a smile on her face.

The teenager smiled at the green pokemon and responded back with a "Hello Servine."

Snivy had evolved into Servine during her time at Oak's Ranch. She had trained with his grass types at the ranch and had gotten stronger.

 **"Ash."** The seed pokemon hopped over to his friend. He had been training Servine when Ash had come over and had gone over to his trainer.

 **"Hey bro!"** A pretty big bird flew through the sky and landed on Ash's head. Ash laughed as he rubbed Swellow on his head and Bulbasaur's blooming flower.

"Great to see you guys too," Ash told them.

"Hey Ash," Serena greeted him from not too far away. She was currently making some breakfast with Ralts. Fennekin had been taken by Quilava to train her fire attacks. "Can you get the others? I'm almost finished."

"Sure, Serena. Swellow go get Pikachu, Fletchling, and Froakie. Servine, get Quilava and Fennekin. Bulbasaur, you help Serena. I'll get Lucario and Froakie," He instructed them. Swellow flew off his head and went up to the sky to find his targets.

Pikachu had gone with the two so they could get better at resisting electric attacks while Pikachu himself was trying to make variants of his own techniques.

Servine disappeared, her natural speed had been improved with training and evolving, to find her friends.

Bulbasaur went to Serena and started using Vine Whip to help her set up.

Ash closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Lucario. _'Lucario, Breakfast time.'_

After that, he also left, heading to the aura that was Froakie.

* * *

After traveling or a few more hours, Serena and Ash were in a forest, Lucario walking next to them with Pikachu on his shoulder.

The ground began to shake and a faint stomping sound could be heard from far away. "Earthquake?" Ash asked, confused.

His companion quickly dismissed Ash's suspicions. Unless an earthquake is caused by a Pokémon, they were pretty rare in Kalos. An approaching cloud of dust further dismissed Ash's earthquake theory. Serena, being all too familiar with that sound, deduced what was coming next. She grabbed Ash's hand and pull him aside to prevent any injuries.

"Huh, check it out buddy. It's a bunch of Rhyhorn," Ash stated as they watched the Rhyhorn and riders run by them.

"Let's check it out," Ash told Serena as he recalled his Pokemon. Serena followed even if she didn't really want to. Not too long into the search, they were on a hill, overlooking a small settlement. Serena's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the track and the bleachers. It was a Rhyhorn Racing track. ' _Not this again,_ ' she thought to herself.

Running toward the finish line, Ash sees a bunch of Rhyhorn enclosed in a fence. "These must be the Rhyhorn from before," he observed.

The electric type agreed with him. After a close inspection, he could confirm that they were the same Rhyhorn.

"-And anyone is welcome to use one for tomorrow's event," said a stranger. Looking up, Ash saw an about 30-year-old man approaching them on a Rapidash. Dismounting the Fire Horse Pokémon, he introduced himself "My name is Jackson and I am the organizer of this event."

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," he returned the greeting.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheerfully greeted the man.

"I'm Serena, pleased to meet you," Serena curtsied politely

"It's great meeting you two. As I was saying, you can borrow one of these Rhyhorn for tomorrow's event, a Rhyhorn race that is open to anyone," Jackson explained. Seeing other people by the fence, Calem goes off to help the others. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," he told the duo before going off to assist other people.

"Hey Serena, do you want to try?" Ash asked his companion. He knew of her Rhyhorn Racing training and dislike of it but Ash didn't want to assume that she didn't want to.

"Sure Ash," the honey-haired teenager replied

"'kay." Ash nodded at her decision and jumped over the fence before slowly approaching the front of Rhyhorn. After petting it, the Rhyhorn took a small liking to it and to Ash. Serena did the same as Ash, but her Rhyhorn sniffed her hand when she reached out to per it before letting the teenager pet it.

Serena smiled at the Rhyhorn and petted it more as it started to purr in her hands.

Ash and Serena head over to the stables to select their Rhyhorn. "Hey, Rhyhorn. Are you excited for today's race?" Ash asked the Spikes Pokémon from yesterday.

"Rhy," the grey pokemon responded.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to this year's unofficial Rhyhorn Race," the presenter announced. "I am your host, Jackson, and I ask for all the competitors to please line up at the starting line. While we wait, you can see what is going on in the race with this giant screen. We have placed cameras around the track to let see the action firsthand," he explained. "The track consists of one loop around with a few twists and turns and well as a hill. The winner of the race will receive a protector, good for evolving Rhydon into Rhyperior as well as a few super potions and a hyper potion."

Jackson walked away from the track to begin the countdown. "When the horn goes off that is the signal to begin the race. With no more delays, let's begin the race. Three, two, one…"

Jackson put the air horn to the microphone and signaled the race to begin.

All Rhyhorns started to run forward, their riders using a handle to steer them. After thirty minutes of racing, the finish line was near them. Serena was leading, with Ash in fourth place. The two racers behind Serena tried to catch up but neither were successful. Their Rhyhorn were too tired to speed up.

Serena and her Rhyhorn were able to pass the finish line in first place and Serena threw her arms up in excitement and let out a large "YES!"

All the other racers also passed the finish line moments after the other.

After they stopped, Ash got off his Rhyhorn and ran over to Serena.

"That was awesome Serena! You won!" Ash stated.

Serena smiled and blushed at the praise.

"Thanks, Ash!" she exclaimed.

Jackson came forward with the prizes for the race. As he handed them over, he also congratulated and complimented her. "Congratulations! That was great Serena."

"Thanks, Jackson!" Serena smiled at the man.

"Rhy!" an excited Rhyhorn exclaimed as he went towards Serena. he started to nuzzle the teenager's legs as Serena laughed.

"I think he likes you, Serena," Ash stated.

 **"He wants to go with your mate, Ash,"** Pikachu whispered to his best friend. Ash's eyes widened as he blushed at the statement.

"She's not my mate!" Ash whispered back hotly.

Pikachu fell off his shoulder, holding his stomach due to his laughter.

Recomposing himself, Ash looked at his childhood crush and told her what Pikachu told him. "Maybe he wants to go with you?" Ash said.

Before she could respond, Rhyhorn excitedly nodded his, signaling that Ash's statement was the truth.

Serena smiled before asking "Really?!"

The Rhyhorn kept nodding as Serena used a pokeball to capture him.

* * *

 **Alright! I'm finally f***ing done! Celebrate!**

 **Alright, I know I never listed Rhyhorn as a pokemon for Serena, but I thought this was later in the series and I wanted a powerhouse for earlier. Besides, Rhyhorn can be pretty contest worthy.**

 **Move Library**

 **Assault-Exactly as it sounds like. The user assaults the opponent with many different moves after creating as many illusions as possible.**

 **Aurawave-The user releases a thin crescent arc of aura. Can phase through the move protect and similar moves. The physics itself is that aura is like protons, neutrons, and electrons and penetrates through the move because it is not the basic form. Here.**

 **Aura Sword-A sword made of Aura that can be thinned or thickened to cause blunt damage or to cause cuts.**

 **Aura Baton- A pole that is used to cause blunt damage. Is a normal type move like Aura Sword. When the concentration is broken or when Aura is released at the moment contact is made, the weapon causes an explosion at the unheld side. Kind of like Tsunade's punches from Naruto.**

 **Did I miss anything? So if anyone has questions, you can just go ahead and ask.**

 **Reviews: Antex-The Legendary Zoroark-WHOOHOO! Great chapter! I wonder who will emerge victorious in the next chapter? Update again soon!**

 **Me: Thanks man! There are your results. I hope you enjoyed the battle. Sorry took so long.**

 **xNaruHina-5k word limit? I have seen 35k chapters before. Don't limit yourself just write what feels natural, if it exceeds 5k so what, if it is less than 5k by a bit l, so what? Other than that, the chapter was pretty good.**

 **Me: All I can say to that is HOLY F***ing S***, How the ******* **** can they do that! Also, thanks.**

 **Lightningblade49-Smart idea to use the gyms as training for his newer pokemon, also good to know Ash will be in some contests.**

 **Me: Not uncommon, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Tenzalucard123-In this story, when do Ash and Serena become a couple?**

 **Me: Hmm, alright, let me think about this. It will be before the league but not very early. I'd say somewhere in the middle after a very big event happens and they, in excitement, fright, etc…, kiss each other or something. Right now, I'm thinking of Tiana kidnapping Ash so that they can do what they want and Serena, with a group, try to free Ash. The group will consist of very strong people that owe Ash or are his friends. Maybe a champion, maybe past traveling companions, this is a big maybe though.**

 **Pokemon Ash will/might get-Canon except Hawlucha, Litleo maybe, Kingdra (Definite), Clawitzer (Definite). You can suggest more, but please no Legendaries. If, and this is a big If, he does, I already know which one. Know, there are more, but I can't think off all of them today. I also want to give him at least 1 of every type, so go ahead and suggest. One with the most voiced ones are the ones that get chosen.**

 **Serena-Canon pokemon, Milotic, Litleo(maybe) Emolga(Definite), Floette(Definite), and Teddiursa(Definite). You can suggest more, but same as above. I will take all pokemon into a suggestion. Know, there are more, like Rhyhorn, but I can't think off all of them today.**

 **Now, Team Flare is officially gone. Their members will remain, but they have never been apart of it. I can't really just kill the people. Lysander won't really be here, but Alain is Ash's Kalos Rival so he will be shown, just not much.**

 **In Cyllage City, someone will make an appearance. There will be other special appearances so you can guess.**

 **Here is a hint towards the one in Cyllage City. 9-1, 3-5,4-4, 1-3, 1-1, 4-4.**

 **If you figure it out, great job. If not, don't worry about it.**

 **Any questions? PM or Reviews always work.**

 **A hint to what I was planning a few weeks ago. It has something to do with Team Flare going bye bye. I will be giving out hints so be careful to read well.**

 **Speaking of aura, the Aura Connection Mega-evolution (I never claimed to be a master namer), it will start a little before Korrina and I mean start, not mastered. I can't have them learn how to fully control it to be on champion levels with just a snap. Well, I can, but that would build up to a pretty predictable plot, wouldn't it?**

 **BYE, BYE PEOPLE!**


	9. Trouble in Lumiose!

**Good (whatever time of day/night it is) everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :D. Hope that everyone liked Rhyhorn getting on the team. I haven't seen a single fanfic that lets Serena get one. The purpose has already been explained in the notes, so if you didn't read them, go back and do so.**

 **Alright, I have been rewatching the XY episodes since I have forgotten them. Not all events will happen, as neither Bonnie nor Clemont are there, or it's unimportant. Also Squishy, he isn't as important since Flare is nonexistent. He might come into play later, but he won't be shown often, even as the cell.**

 **You know, I didn't even realize how much time past. I thought it had only been four days but it was already nine. I didn't even start until Halloween! I would have done it on the 30th, but it was my birthday, so my brother took me all around after school.**

 **Aside from that, I started reading The 39 Clues starting on the 27th and even after five days, I'm still on book six. Reading for 3 hours every night didn't allow me much time to write, so it has been slow. I only wrote after school, but I have to finish school assignments as well as eat and take care of my little sister.**

 **My laptop doesn't function anymore. The laptop doesn't charge now so I have to start writing all of this at the library. Unfortunately, I can't be here everyday, so until my laptop is fixed or, unlikely, I get a new one, this will be the last chapter as it will be stopped for a while.**

* * *

Serena and Ash had finally arrived at Lumiose City. They walked through the city as Serena looked around the place. As they were walking, Serena bumped into someone.

"Ow-I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going," Serena told the stranger as she looked up. Ash recognized the person and greeted him.

"Hey, Clemont!" the 17-year-old said.

Clemont looked up and saw Ash. "Oh, hello Ash."

"You know him, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I met him and his little sister and we became quick friends," Ash told her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clemont and Bonnie. I'm Serena, Ash's childhood friend," Serena greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Serena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Clemont asked.

Ash had left Santalune City around a week ago. Did he come back for the Lumiose Gym? The thought made him nervous.

"Did you come back to challenge the gym?" he asked nervously.

"Huh? Didn't you already challenge the Gym, Ash?" Serena asked. Why would he just leave this city to go to another gym while he could have stayed here and challenged it to get another badge first?

"No. Alexa told me that you would need four badges to challenge it and if you didn't have it, you couldn't battle and would get electrocuted out," Ash replied with a frown.

"I had no idea there were places that needed someone to have four badges to challenge them," Serena muttered to herself.

"Well Ash, do you have four badges?" Clemont asked nervously. Ash finally picked up on his nervousness and quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I just got my first badge at Santalune," Ash told them.

"Well then, you should go and challenge the other gyms to get it so you can come back," Clemont suggested. Before the two could respond, someone interrupted them.

"Well if it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie," a stranger said. Clemont and Bonnie made sounds of surprise as they looked back.

"Dad!" Clemont shouted.

"Ampharos," Bonnie said upon looking at the electric type on the bike with her dad.

"Dad?" their companions muttered to themselves.

"Hello, I am Meyer!" the brown-haired man greeted them.

"I'm Ash, this is my best friend Pikachu," Ash returned.

"I'm Serena. A pleasure to meet you, sir," Serena replied politely.

Bonnie ran up to the teens and spread her arms and said: "They're our new friends, Dad!"

"What!" said their Father. He stood quietly for a moment not saying anything.

"Uh Dad?" asked his blonde daughter.

"I'm so happy for you two!" he said as he went over and hugged his kids. He then looked over at Ash and see Pikachu on his shoulder.

"By the way that's a good looking Pikachu you have there, it looks strong and healthy!" he said.

"Thanks!" said Ash. Pikachu smiled at the compliment.

Meyer then looked over at Serena and Fennekin. "Your Fennekin looks really happy with you!"

"Thanks!" replied Serena.

"I see you got yourself a very pretty lady friend there son!"

"What!? No, dad, you got it all wrong!" Clemont corrected.

Serena blushed out of embarrassment.

Meyer looked down in disappointment, thinking his son had finally got a girlfriend.

"By the way young man, you wouldn't happen to be the kid who saved the city from that rampaging Garchomp, would you?" he asked Ash.

"Um, yes, how did you know?" asked Ash.

"Young man, everyone has been talking about that day since it happened," Meyer asked.

"Thanks," Ash smiled at the praise.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did, if it wasn't for you Clemont would have to build the tower all up again." Meyer laughed.

"What? Clemont would have to build the tower again?" said Ash in confusion.

Clemont and Bonnie began to worry. Their dad was going to reveal their secret!

"It's because he is partially responsible for building it," said Meyer.

"You build the Prism Tower?" Serena asked in shock. Ash was also in disbelief. The guy who was the same age as he was partially responsible for creating the huge tower?

"Well, I..." Clemont was having a hard time trying to find words.

"If you build the tower, then that means you know who the gym leader is, right? Who is it?" asked Ash.

All of a sudden Meyer started to laugh out loud, which confused Ash and Serena.

"Um sir, what's so funny?" asked Ash.

"I can't believe you don't know who the gym leader is," replied Meyer.

"So you know who the gym leader is?" Ash asked again.

"Know him! You're looking at him right here!"

"You're the gym leader?"

"Not me, Clemont!"

"Clemont? You're the gym leader?" Serena asked. Why would the guy standing in front of her electrocute people?

"Thanks a lot, dad," Clemont whispered.

 _'Clemont? But he doesn't act or look like someone who would electrocute someone for something insignificant like not having four badges. Did something go wrong? His dad said he was an inventor so maybe something from Prism Tower doesn't work right and Clemont can't fix it even though it shocks other people? But he should still be able to take it out or reprogram if that was right. Is this why they were so nervous and trying to get me to leave?'_ Ash thought to himself.

Unaware of the trainers thought, Meyer aid goodbye to his kids and rode away.

Clemont and Bonnie slowly turned themselves to Ash and Serena and saw them giving the siblings a questioning look.

Ash quirked his eyebrows, "Care to explain?"

"Well, you see, it's like this," Clemont said as he explained what had happened.

"I had created a new robot that could act as the gym leader in my absence so that I could have more time to invent..."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Clemont was currently behind Clembot, adding the artificial intelligence that allowed Clembot to think for himself.

Clemont got up from the addition and wiped off some sweat. ' _Alright! All done. Now, for the next step, programming. The first thing to do is gather up my ideals and put them in Clembot's AI!'_

Clemont quickly typed in the programming, using the computer connected to his robot.

"I want all challengers to have around fourbut do not let them win easily. Be tough on them when necessary."

After a few minutes, the inventor was proudly standing behind Clembot.

 _'Next, I just need to set the master voice code. Anything. Hmmm, how about-'_

"Electron!" he exclaimed out loud.

Clembot turned on the robot in front of him.

Clembot's eyes glowed blue as he stood up.

"Clembot, set Master Voice Command Code," Clemont ordered his invention.

"Please speak the Master Code," the grey machine requested.

"Electron."

Clembot's eyes glowed again as Bonnie came running in.

The blonde inventor went to his sister, but be tripped over the cords connecting Clembot to the computer.

The robot flew back and a small electrical charge surrounded him for a second.

The inventor ran to his invention with Bonnie right behind him.

"Clembot!"

"What did you make now?" Bonnie asked as she stood over him.

Once Clemont sat him upright and saw that nothing was wrong with him, the blonde rubbed the robot's head and said, "You can start today."

Clemont did not notice the dent on its head as he continued.

"I'm Clemont, the gym leader, and you're Clembot, the Gym Leaser robot," Clemont said as they moved to the battlefield of the gym.

"Wow!" Bonnie said as she stared at in amazement. Usually, her brother's inventions blew up, but this one hadn't even done that yet!

"I wanna see it move!" his sister exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll engage it in a Pokemon battle." Clemont eyes turned to his robot.

"Clembot, activate."

The robot blinked its robotic eyes.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym," it's his monotonous voice said.

"I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle," Clemont stated while his hands were on his hips, proud that his invention worked.

"How many badges do you have?" the pseudo-gym leader asked.

"Huh?" Clemont questioned, wondering why it was asking him that. "Well, I don't have any gym badges."

"None?" the tall robot asked, its eyes squinted. "In order to challenge the Lumiose City Gym, you are required to possess a minimum of four badges." The robot's eyes flashed a red X.

"What? Your programming should say you prefer four gym badges."

"Please try again later."

"Stop this, I'll just have to reprogram you instead!" Clemont confidently stated.

"Can you do that?" his little sister asked him in concern.

"Clembot, activate Master Voice Command Code Recognition," Clemont ordered the tall machine.

"Please input voice code," the robot stated.

"The Master Voice Command Code Recognition was Electron," the blonde teen declared.

The robot buzzed at the incorrect code. "Incorrect code. You're wrong." The robot spoke.

"What? It is Electron!"

The robot buzzed again. "Please try again later." His arms transformed into rods as electricity formed between them.

Clemont and Bonnie ran away as the door closed behind them.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"...And that's why," Clemont finished explaining.

"And now you can't go back to your own Gym," Ash summarized, a frown on his face.

"Well, I've tried, but Clembot doesn't let anyone who doesn't have four badges in," the blonde haired teen said as he let loose a long sigh.

Ash leaned forward with a smirk. "Don't worry Clemont, I'll help you."

The gym leader looked up to Ash. In his eyes, he could see the willpower that drove Ash forward. He only wished just a little of Ash's spirit could rub off on him.

"Even if we do find a way in, I don't think I could win the master recognition battle. Bunnelby is too weak for me to use in a real battle," Clemont said expressing his worst fears.

"So what if you lose? You'll never know unless you try," Ash replied with a roll of his eye. How could the guy give up without trying?

"You don't understand. How am I supposed to beat Clembot and his pokemon with years of experience with my Bunnelby?" Clemont responded. "And none of that will matter if I can't remember the password of activating to even start the master recognition battle."

"Never give up until the very end," Ash said his childhood catchphrase hoping it could help Clemont.

Hearing those words, Clemont stopped thinking negative. Ash was right. It was time to take action because putting it off wasn't going to solve anything!

Serena placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Calm down and think back to that day. I'm sure you will remember the password."

Bonnie walked over to Clemont and whispered in his ear. "We should be glad to have friends as good as Ash and Serena," Bonnie told him quietly.

Clemont couldn't agree more. They were so willing to help even though they barely knew each other.

"Besides, if you lose, I'll beat him and you can get the Gym back," Ash said with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles. He wasn't going to beat Clembot for Clemont. No, the blonde in front of him needed to grow stronger with his Bunnelby and to do that, they would have to battle.

The four were now in front of Prism Tower. Once the doors opened, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont entered inside. They snuck through the vents they had found as they went to the upper levels. All four climbed out as Bonnie heard a familiar sound came down the hall.

"Magnemite!" it said as a spherical pokemon with nuts and bolts came down the hall.

"Magnemite!" Bonnie exclaimed.

The gray pokemon saw them and happily floated towards them.

Suddenly, its eyes dilated as he flew back and fired an electrical attack at them.

Pikachu was quick to react and used a Thunder Spear to negate it.

Then, the electric mouse jumped up and changed his tail into Iron before smacking Magnemite on the head.

The pokemon was knocked unconscious and Clemont took the pokemon in his arms and started to walk towards the Gym, the other three following him.

While they were walking, they came across another pokemon. This time, a Magneton.

Of course, the Magnetic Pokemon saw them and fired an Electro Ball.

Pikachu batted the weak attack back to its sender. The attack did no damage due to its steel typing and it fired a Magnet Bomb.

The clear energy balls came at them, but Pikachu fired a few Electro Disks and cut them into pieces. Then, they exploded brightly, making all but Pikachu and Ash cover their eyes.

Using the flash, Pikachu moved behind Magneton and hit him with a Quick Iron Tail.

The attack left it unconscious and Clemont picked his other pokemon before they proceeded.

Finally, they came across the door to the gym room.

The room was dark, not too dark as to the point they couldn't see, but still pretty dark.

Suddenly, a spotlight shone down upon the figure, showing itself to be Clembot.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym," the machine said as steam came from his neck.

The entire Gym illuminated, showing the four everything.

Clemont narrowed his eyes.

 _'Clembot,'_ he thought to himself.

"Clembot, activate Master Recognition Battle Mode!" Clemont told the AI in front of him.

"First, voice code will be needed for recognition activation," the gray machine challenged.

 _'Think Clemont! What could the password be?'_ Clemont suddenly had a flash to the time when Clembot crashed. _'That's it!'_

"The voice code is; You can start today...I'm Clemont, the gym leader," Clemont said, hope filling him.

Clemont released a sigh of relief when Clembot said, "Voice Code confirmed. Master Recognition Battle Mode activated."

The relief quickly went away when he realized that now came the hard part, battling his own creation.

"Told you you'd remember it," Ash exclaimed.

"Great job big brother."

The blonde-haired genius smiled to himself as he heard the praise.

* * *

 _Clembot VS Clemont_

"Bunnelby, let's go!" Clemont exclaimed as he threw out the normal type.

"Bunnelby!" the bunny exclaimed as he came out.

The pseudo-gym leader's eyes blinked and glowed, processing some data before robotically stating "I will use this Pokemon."

It turned its right arm into a launcher and it let rip a pokeball.

"Heliolisk!" the pokemon exclaimed.

"What pokemon are those?" Serena asked as she held her pokedex to the pokemon in front of her.

"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokemon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills."

"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through.

"Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Clembot called. Clemont smirked of hearing the attack. _'Clembot is starting out with Thunderbolt! And that's just how I programmed it to do!'_

Heliolisk shot the Thunderbolt at Bunnelby, but Clemont quickly defended his pokemon.

"Bunnelby, use your ears to dig into the ground!"

The bunny dug its huge ears into the ground. This move served two purposes. One, to block, and two, to use the ground as an absorber and insulator. The first one was shown right away as dirt and dust moved up.

The electricity and earth clashed, causing a wave of dust to get sent flying everywhere with a small shock wave following it.

"Amazing!" Bonnie said as she witnessed her brother battle. She along with Serena were blocking the dust with their hands, stopping it from getting into their eyes.

Ash just stood calmly, placing a small invisible barrier around his eyes as to not get any dust there.

"Bunnelby, use Double Slap!"

The gray and brown pokemon charged forwards as his ears turned light brown.

"Use Dragon Tail," Clembot ordered calmly.

The Generator Pokemon charged forward, his tail covered by a green aura.

When the ears and tail clashed, another shock wave was sent around. During their struggle for superiority, Heliolisk jumped up and did a front flip with a tail to the face.

Bunnelby was sent flying back but quickly recovered from the attack.

"Bunnelby, are you okay?" The blonde gym leader asked.

The pokemon nodded his head and Clemont gave out his next order.

"Mud Shot, Bunnelby!"

"Bunnel...BY!"

Bunnelby jumped into the air and focused on his ears. Dirt began to compact around it and it shot forward at Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Quick Attack."

The yellow and black pokemon jumped towards the side before moving to Bunnelby's position.

Using his robotic eyes to track Heliolisk, Clembot called out his next move.

"Now, Dragon Tail."

Bunnelby was sent flying by the green tail.

"Bunnelby, Dig!" Clemont called out in panic.

 _'If I remember right, Clembot's programming should say to jump in the air. I can use Double Team to confuse him then Double Slap,'_ Clemont thought to himself, trying to find a strategy.

"Heliolisk, Electro Ball!"

"What?" Clemont said as Heliolisk jumped up and fired an electric ball through the hole Bunnelby had made. That had never been programmed as Clembot's counter and Heliolisk never knew Electro Ball!

 _'Is it possible that Clembot differentiated from his programming and taught Heliolisk Electro Ball?'_ The Gym Leader asked himself.

"Bunnelby, come out of there!" The blonde teenager yelled at the ground. A few seconds later, Bunnelby came out from right under Heliolisk, the Electro Ball right behind him.

The digging Pokemon moved to the right, allowing the ball of electricity to charge at Heliolisk.

The Generator Pokemon easily dodged, letting it past him and harmlessly impact the ceiling.

"Bunnelby, use Double Team!" Clemont shouted, a plan formulating in his mind.

Clembot was quick to counter and order Heliolisk to use Parabolic Charge.

An Electro Ball was sent up to the air, surrounded by energy and the electricity was striking all around.

The Double Team was quickly destroyed, but Bunnelby was nowhere to be found.

"Bunnelby, use Double Slap!"

The gray pokemon charged out of the ground, his ears glowing white.

Clembot wasn't quick enough to react, but Heliolisk was. He quickly dodged Bunnelby using Quick Attack before trying to smack him with a Dragon Tail.

Bunnelby quickly turned around and used his powerful ears to block the attack, but this time, he lost his ground a little, costing him, and was sent flying.

The pokemon quickly composed himself in midair and landed on his ears before drilling down using Dig.

"Heliolisk, use Electro Ball," the robotic gym leader ordered.

The Generator Pokemon jumped high into the air before creating a ball of electricity at his tail. He then threw it towards the hole, but this time, as soon as it hit the ground, it exploded in an epic shower of electricity.

The ball exploded, shooting a massive amount of lightning everywhere, including the hole at which Bunnelby. Thankfully, the ground was an insulator for electricity so it took some power away, but not all of it.

Everyone heard the scream of Bunnelby from underground.

Clemont gritted his teeth. He knew that Bunnelby wouldn't be able to handle Heliolisk's electricity. The pokemon was trained for years, so a Bunnelby who never properly trained wouldn't be able to reduce the damage, even as a ground type.

"What's going on? I thought ground types weren't affected by electric attacks?" Serena asked.

Ash answered her. "There are no ineffective attacks unless they aren't supposed to do damage. Electric types can easily destroy a dual ground and grass type if the ground/grass type isn't very strong or if the electric is very powerful. Bonnie, how long has Clemont had Heliolisk?"

"About four years, why?" Bonnie answered.

"Exactly. Bunnelby was newly captured and in his old home, he probably didn't fight at pokemon like Heliolisk's level, at least not every day. Clemont has trained Helioisk for so long that Heliolisk's attacks do a lot of damage," Ash continued. "Also, while Bunnelby might look like a ground type, he is a normal type."

Bonnie had a new appreciation for Clemont. Her brother's pokemon was so strong that it could defeat pokemon that could insulate it, not that Bonnie knew what that meant.

Serena thought of what Ash had said, ignoring the last part in embarrassment. If Clemont's Heliolisk was that strong, then how strong was Pikachu? Pikachu had been Ash's pokemon for seven years, nearly double of how long Heliolisk had been with Clemont. Guess she would just have to ask later.

"Even Still, Heliolisk's attack shouldn't have damaged Bunnelby very much since he was underground." Ash dropped the lecturing speech while lying a bit. It was true that the ground would insulate the electricity, but not all of it. As long as Bunnelby stayed within the ground, he would be safe as the ground continued absorbing the electricity, but he would still be damaged.

It seems Clemont realized this as well. Even though he was concerned and panicking, he was still able to relay the order. "Bunnelby, dig your ears into the ground!"

Deep in the ground, Bunnelby barely heard his trainer. The bunny dug its ears on two different sides, hoping to make it work faster. It worked as all the electricity stopped shocking him.

Bunnelby was now angry. The normally calm pokemon burst out of the ground and charged at Heliolisk, not even letting Clemont get a word in.

Bunnelby used Double Team to confuse Heliolisk, making sure his opponent didn't have time to counter and charged a Mud Shot.

The mud balls flew from within each of the Bunnelby ears to Heliolisk. The attack hit from every direction due to the confusion, even if only one was the real one.

Heliolisk recovered from the first attack to hit him and jumped back. Bunnelby also calmed down and moved back to Clemont.

"Heliolisk, Quick Attack, then Dragon Tail," Clembot ordered 'his' pokemon.

Heliolisk, surrounded by a white aura, blurred forward, his tail glowing with green energy.

"Bunnelby, Double Team and Double Slap!" Clemont commanded

Before Heliolisk could reach him, the gray and brown bunny cloned himself. Heliolisk looked around, confused as which one was the real one.

Clembot decided to cheat and used thermal vision to track the real one.

"Heliolisk, attack the one on the right."

Heliolisk realized what his 'trainer' was and decided to trust him before swinging his Dragon Tail at the few there.

The Digging Pokemon jumped over the tail, but the others weren't so fortunate.

The gray pokemon was right on top of Heliolisk, his large ears glowing white.

He slammed his ears at his opponent's back, sending him flying.

The bunny continued with the attack, using a Mud Shot at Heliolisk's back.

Unfortunately, the Generator Pokemon had recovered from the attack and dodged to the side.

"Heliolisk, use Thunder Bolt," the gym leader ordered.

"Mud Shot to counter, Bunnelby!" Clemont ordered.

Heliolisk generated a large stream of thunder and directed it at Bunnelby.

His opponent threw a bunch of mud balls at the attack and stopped the attacks in its tracks.

"Heliolisk, use Dragon Tail."

"Bunnelby, counter with Double Team and Mud Shot," Clemont instructed.

Heliolisk charged at Bunnelby, his yellow tail glowing green. Unfortunately for him, Bunnelby duplicated himself and appeared all over the battlefield and started to throw mud balls at him.

The robotic gym leader could do nothing but watch as his Pokemon was assaulted by the Mud Shot.

The black and yellow Pokemon cried out he was assaulted by the attack again and again.

Bunnelby had decided that the battle should be finished and continued the barrage.

Eventually, Bunnelby ran out of energy and all the clones disappeared.

There was smoke all over the area that Heliolisk ad been occupying.

As the dust cleared, Heliolisk became visible, out was knocked out.

"Master Regeneration mode activated. Hello sir welcome back," Clembot said. He had finally recognized Clemont as the real Gym Leader.

"Good to be back Clembot," Clemont happily replied, glad that the situation was finally solved.

"Alright Clemont!" said Bonnie said then rushing over to the battlefield along with everyone else.

"Congrats dude," Ash said with a smirk while Clemont scratch his cheek.

"So what are you going to do now Clemont." Serena asked.

Clemont sighed. "I'm gonna fix up Clembot here than retake over the gym."

"I thought that you would let Clemont fight them so you could have more time to yourself," Ash said.

"Oh, I am, but not all the time. I'm gonna let Clembot fight them sometimes while I work on inventions. Some days, I'll take over. I'm fixing up and improving Clembot so he analyzes other people's fighting style and incorporate it into his own. I can also train with Clembot to make myself stronger!" Clemont relayed his plans.

Ash nodded after contemplating it, knowing that it was a pretty good plan. "Alright Clemont, but when I come back here, I expect to fight you at full power, so get ready!" Ash smirked, his fist raised at Clemont's face in challenge.

Clemont blinked a bit before smirking back, accepting the challenge.

* * *

 **And done! After this, I won't be posting until my laptop is fixed. Right now, I am at the library typing this all in. I guess you could call it a temporary hiatus.**

 **I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter. It feels weird typing his, knowing that there are people right behind me.**

 **Come on people, no one even tried a guess at the surprise character? Alright, I'll give a hint for decoding it. the first numbers are the numbers for the order they come in as months. EX: 1=Jan. 2=Fe. ...**

 **I would like to ask guests to make up a username so you know who I am talking to and vice versa.**

 **I had originally planned on Clemont losing andAsh battling, but that would have been unnecessary as either Clembot would have kicked them out or recognized Clemont anyways.**

 **Do you have any questions that you want to know(that doesn't spoil the story) or are confused about something? PM me.**

 **Does anyone remember the person calling Ash when he was making Aura weapons? Well, that will also help Ash later, but not right now. All I'll say is that it is someone or something trying to speak to Ash. Wanna guess who? All the power to you.**

 **Review:**

 **bladetri-like XD**

 **Me: Thanks. Sorry that I won't be updating though.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark-Excellent chapter! Loved it a TON! Keep this up!**

 **Me: Thanks for he compliment. I apologize as I can't keep it up. I hope you understand.**

 **frankieu-nice chapter thx for writing it. nice fight with the gym leader**

 **Me: Thanks. Um...your welcome?**

 **Amourshiper35-Yea ash got his bug badge and his Pokémon evolves and I liked seeing Serena win the race and get Ryhorn of all Pokémon nice one.**

 **Me: Thank you. Yes he did, although it will be a while until he gets the next one. Thanks, I am pretty sure that it was original.**

 **Guest-I hope Latias is the Legendary that you are going to pick and please update**

 **Me: Latias and Mewtwo were my two choices, but still a big if. Maybe I could get him to capture one at the very end like epilogue time. That's way off, at least until I fix the laptop.**

 **Guest-I know you said no legendnaries but at least can Ash get Diancie or Latias anyway great job**

 **Me: like I said above, maybe, but only at the end, like epilogue**

 **guest-Ash understands Pokemon? That was unneeded. Goodbye**

 **Me: bye bye!**

 **kapilmaheshsuri-update please**

 **Me: Here ya go.**

 **Guest-it seems like the battle was very impressive, great job on this chapter dude and as a fellow amourshipper i have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that dudes and dudettes and keep up the good serenaandashshipping work dude.**

 **Me: Thank you.**

 **UltimateCCC-Mega-Aura Evolution.**

 **Me: *bangs head against a door* I am so fucking stupid!**

 **Guest-Kidnapping idea sounds lame**

 **Me: Kidnapping was a maybe. Tiana might do something different, like capture Serena and lure Ash there or Capture Ash after the league and do what she wants to do to him. Jane might also be involved.**

 **ultimateCCC-Mrs. Ketchum already notice the love connection between Ash and Serena.**

 **Me: Yeah, well, she already knows what it's like, so she knows the signs.**

 **ultimateCCC-Those thieves got Ash'd!**

 **Me: Ash'd? Never heard that term, but they got their asses kicked!**

 **ultimateCCC-Pack of Mentality.**

 **Me: Well, Aaron's Lucario was able too, why not Riolu too?**

 **ultimateCCC-Don't forget Power Surge!**

 **Me: Not very important to the chap. Ya know?**

 **ultimateCCC-Lovebirds unite!**

 **Me: lovebirds yet, They aren't.**

 **ultimateCCC-No Ash Ketchum! Making waves and making it rain!**

 **Me: 'Prince of the Sea,' he is**

 **ultimateCCC-I thought Pidgeot was a girl so why he or his?**

 **Me; writing error + first chapter and time writing syndrome. It's a real thing!**

 **Lightningblade49-I see Korrina learning alot from Ash, I think Viola will probably give her a heads up.**

 **Me: Sorry, but Ash is too busy with his journey to teach anyone, unless from battle. Hmm. You've given me something to contemplate.**

 **Thank you Subject666 for betaing and improving the story.**

 **I hope that everyone is patient until I fix up my laptop. I better not see "update soon" on the reviews damnit!**

 **Anyways, until the next time, GOOD BYE!**


	10. Leaving to Cyllage

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story.**

 **I am glad that most of you were very understanding of my situation and patiently waited for this chapter.**

 **This chapter is about episode 10 and further. I obviously won't include the filler, at least not most of it, rather using the space for stuff like training or when I need to help the plot. There will obviously be deviations when I do use fillers, but I don't want to make it too confusing. Just talking to Professor Sycamore then on their way to the next city!**

 **I also made an important decision. I am going to make it so that performances and performers don't exist. Instead, there are contests.**

 **I don't want to make many new characters that I will have to personally develop. I know I am not that good, at least not yet. They will either suck or be way too godlike.**

 **I have people like Aria, Miette, Shauna who already have a base personality which I can alter, but still keep them similar.**

 **Oh Yeah! Aura Mega Evolution starts after they leave Lumiose which, in Pokemon time, is in a day or two. Not exactly during the first session, but Ash will start to experiment before Cyllage, which is in two to three more chapters.**

 **Anyways, let's get this party started!**

* * *

Ash and Serena were sitting in a cafe, both discussing, or rather arguing, on what to do next.

"We should go to Cyllage City so we don't miss the contest," Serena argued against her crush.

"We have a week left to get there. It should only take us three days, four if are sidetracked. We'll stay here for a day. Besides, I need to talk to Professor Sycamore about Mega Evolution and it'll be useful for you later too. Besides, you can train for the contest at the professor's lab since we won't be moving a lot, unlike when we're going to Cyllage City," Ash countered.

That wasn't exactly true. If they left for Cyllage, both of them would be training faster and longer, but learning about Mega Evolution was much more important than a few hours of training.

Serena sighed as she lost the argument. He was right. Nurse Joy had said that there were two weeks until the contest started. They had gotten to Lumiose within five days. They had around eight or nine more days to get to Cyllage and it only took two to three days to get there. She just wanted to hurry so she could practice in a good place without having to worry about not being there on time. Besides, she could learn and see more Pokemon in the lab.

A waitress came up to them and asked for their orders. After placing their order, the woman left.

"So what's Mega Evolution anyway?" The honey-haired teenager asked.

"I don't know much about it. Professor Sycamore told me that it was when a Pokemon evolves again after they are in their final evolution form," Ash answered.

' _Of course, I don't think they have to be in their final form, at least, not if we can use our aura instead of the keystones. I need to see the mega evolution before I can start though. Can the Professor do it? Lucario should also look at it, just in case,'_ the black-haired teenager thought.

The same waitress came to them a few minutes later, a tray in her hand. On it were Serena and Ash's order.

Ash took out some money and paid for it before they left the cafe.

* * *

"Hello Ash, Serena, what can I help you with?" the researcher asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. Hadn't they left? They were together so they must have been traveling together. Did they know each other?

"Well, since Serena and I decided to stay here for the rest of the day, I thought why not come over to visit?" Ash lied. "So what were you and Sophie talking about?" he asked.

"Well, you see, a Chespin has been eating a lot of food and is getting overweight. We're trying to think of a way to get him to lose some weight, but if we make him exercise, it wouldn't be fair to the other trainers because he would be stronger than normal," the researcher admitted with a sigh.

"Well, couldn't you just make all of them exercise? I'm sure they would all love to get exercise and have stuff to do. You could also hide junk food, or at least most of it. Just have healthy things for them and vitamins without side effects," Ash proposed.

He really didn't see a problem. So what if the Pokemon was stronger? People could train to make their own stronger either way.

"Yes, that could work. We need to make sure the food is locked away, at least the junk food," Sycamore said. He couldn't believe he didn't think about that. "Guess I was just overthinking it, huh?"

"Chespin!" Sophie yelled. A minute later, a slightly chubby Chespin ran into the lab, only to trip on his foot and roll to Sycamore.

"So, why did you decide to visit?" he asked them.

"Professor? Can I go see the Pokemon in your yard?" Serena asked. She didn't want to be with Ash and the researcher when they talked about Mega Evolution. She'd much rather watch some Pokemon. Maybe one would give her an idea for a contest? Besides, she would just have Ash explain it to her later.

When he nodded, the honey-haired teen left, leaving the trainer and researcher.

"So Ash, do you want to learn more about Mega Evolution?" Sycamore asked.

He wasn't an idiot. He could only think of a few reasons Ash would be here and if he had to pick one, it would be the idea of Mega Evolution. He knew it was a very exciting concept. Ash was very interested in the idea and could possibly help the professor learn about it.

Too bad he had left before they could go deeper into the conversation.

Ash had interesting theories and questions, like why were the keystone and mega-evolution stones needed to do it? After all, if it was the next form of Pokemon, shouldn't they be able to evolve into it?

"Yeah, sure," Ash grinned at the older, black-haired man. "Can I see the Mega Evolution? I saw the Mega Stone in your bracelet," Ash asked.

"So you saw that? Sure. Come outside, I'll show you Garchomp's Mega Form," he told the teen. The Mega Evolution researcher led the Pokemon master aspirer to the battlefield in the back.

"Garchomp, come on out!" Sycamore exclaimed as he threw out Garchomp Pokeball.

Ash had also let Lucario out to observe with him and Pikachu the inner workings of Mega Evolution.

The professor was curious as to why Lucario had come out but decided to do the Mega Evolution for Ash.

' _Yes, master?'_ Lucario telepathically asked.

"Guys, watch carefully. Lucario, activate Aura Vision so you can see what happens during the process. Pikachu, you observe physically, 'Kay?" he whispered to them, trying to make sure that the Kalosian hadn't heard.

Both nodded slightly as Ash and Lucario used Aura Vision, both of their eyes glowing blue but hidden from the view of the man in front of them.

"Alright, Garchomp, Mega Evolve!" he shouted, showing the Mega stone on his wrist. The stone started to glow brightly, along with the Garchompite around the Mach Pokemon's neck.

They started to discharge multi-colored beams as a white beam shot from the two stones before binding together.

Garchomp was then surrounded by a white light until his body began to change.

With Ash, at the start of the process, he saw the stones start emitting aura before the keystone and Garchompite started to channel their owner's aura and the connection with each other before they the aura transformed, turning it from blue to lavender blue. It then rushed to Garchomp and entered its body, transforming it.

Lucario saw it more in detail. At the beginning, the keystones and Garchompite began emitting a small aura. Then, they began to absorb a tenth of their owner's aura. After that happened, the two auras came to each other before trying to meld together to form a lavender blue aura. For a few seconds, both tried to overcome each other before melding together. This caused the aura to change, creating a half human half Pokemon aura.

After that, the fused aura tried to go back to their originals, but since Garchomp had more than the human, it went to him. After that happened, the aura began to meld with the rest of Garchomp's aura, increasing it as the hybrid aura began to slowly dissolve due to the amount Garchomp had. When that aura began to dissolve, it didn't just disappear but was absorbed into Garchomps organs.

Due to the aura of a human in a Pokemon's organs, the organs began to evolve into a better version. This also happened to the outside appearance, causing Garchomp's physical features to change.

Ash and Lucario quickly stopped channeling aura into their eyes and looked at the Mega Evolved Pokemon.

Ash still couldn't believe it existed. A temporary evolution that could be triggered and reversed whenever you wanted and made the Pokemon multiple times stronger? It was so unbelievable yet here he was, witnessing it with his own eyes.

When Sycamore looked at him, he was proud to see the awed face of the teenager.

Mega Evolution was a secret that not many people outside Kalos knew. Only the champions, elite four, very famous people, and the leading professors of other regions knew.

He was proud of the research he had done and what he had discovered. Every time he saw someone gaze at a mega evolved Pokemon with awe, he felt himself smile in pride.

* * *

Serena was looking at all the Pokemon around her, her hand filled with Pokemon food that she had found at the entrance.

She was staring at all the adorable Pokemon. She hadn't met many that were cute. Fennekin was cute and so was Ralts, but they were the few that were.

She was observing the Pokemon around her. Some were small, some were large, but there were very few that were powerhouses like Pikachu and Charizard, but these Pokemon couldn't even match them.

She still remembered the mock battle they had a few days ago. She had almost been blown away by the shockwaves and she was so far away from them.

She had been scared and shocked, but knowing that they were Ash's Pokemon had calmed her down, though questions still ran.

If that was a mock battle and she was almost blown away, how strong were they in reality? When they went full out?

The honey haired girl was pretty sure that they weren't the only ones as strong as that.

She had seen Aria in one of the contest's battle stage and if Ash and she would have a battle, she would be able to beat Ash, not easily, but still would and this was a coordinator! Someone who didn't try to focus on power like Ash did, but beauty, yet was still more powerful than Ash.

' _I need to train. I need to do better! Ash has tried to become stronger almost every chance he has and what am I doing? Looking at cute Pokemon! He takes the chance to learn something that would make him and his Pokemon several times more powerful while I'm just sitting around doing nothing but looking!'_

Serena was knocked out of her thoughts when a worker came through the lab door.

"Serena-San, Ash-San just came back from his chat with Mr. Sycamore and says that he is about to leave," the man finished with a slight, foreign accent.

Serena nodded to the man and called her first and second Pokemon.

"Ralts! Fennekin! Time to leave!" she yelled out. A few moments later, Fennekin came running through the trees, Ralts riding on the fox's back.

When they got close, Ralts got on her shoulder while Fennekin walked alongside her.

Unfortunately, many of the Pokemon had been a bit intimidated by Rhyhorn so she had to return him after releasing him.

* * *

Ash was right there when she went through the automatic doors, ready to leave the city.

While he may have said that they would stay for a day, that was only if they had problems. Serena knew that and as such, was ready and packed to leave at any time.

As both headed out, they waved to the adults until the door closed behind them.

With that out of the way, the two Pokemon trainers left for Cyllage City. After a few hours of traveling the two agreed on setting up camp.

Now, Ash was watching over Serena as she started to train for the contest.

His own Pokemon were also watching. No point in always training. All work and no fun was bad for your health after all.

Ash decided to look through Serena's performance and give her any advice he could.

"Fennekin, use Meteor Dash!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin quickly got to work, sending out multiple blue balls of energy then launching a stream of fire.

The Flamethrower came into contact with the Hidden Power, causing it to turn into a meteor-like attack before it exploded in a shower of crimson and light blue particles.

Ash grinned at the attack. It was creative, he gave her that. While a bit typical, it was more unique than popping a bunch of bubbles to create a small sprinkle that he had seen many amateur coordinators do.

"Great Serena! Now, aim the attack at a tree!" Ash encouraged.

While the teen was confused as to why she should, she followed the suggestion, ordering her first Pokemon to shoot the attack at a tree.

When the attack hit the tree, Ash's smile turned slightly.

The tree wasn't very affected, slightly charred and a slightly encased in ice, but not much.

"Serena, the move is cool looking, but try to focus on the power too. If you use the attack in the battle portion, it would help a lot," Ash advised.

The attack, considering raw power, was weak. If Flamethrower and Hidden Power became stronger, the damage they did would be much better.

Contests were more than beauty, but also power. What would happen if the attack did a lot of damage and looked beautiful at the same time? They would cause the opponent to lose a lot of points.

"Quilava, can you help Fennekin make the Flamethrower stronger?" he asked the Pokemon beside him, loudly for Serena, Fennekin, and Ralts to hear.

The Pokemon nodded. _**"I'll help with her other fire attacks too,"**_ the Volcano Pokemon told his trainer.

Ash then looked at Serena. "Serena, is that okay with you?"

Serena nodded, happy for the extra help. She didn't know how to make the attack stronger, but another fire Pokemon did.

After the two fire Pokemon left, Serena turned her attention to Ralts and Rhyhorn. The blonde hadn't trained the pale-skinned Pokemon or the large Pokemon yet so this was her first time.

The honey-haired teen suddenly realized that she didn't know any of the Pokemon's moves.

Wanting to rectify that problem, she took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

" _Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feeling. Ralts is a female. Her egg move, Confuse Ray, is locked. She has the hidden ability Synchronize. Ralts currently knows the moves Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Double Team, and Psychic."_

" _Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. This Rhyhorn is a male and has the egg move Fire Fang but is locked. His hidden ability is Reckless with the ability of Lightning Rod. The moveset of Rhyhorn is Tail Whip, Smack Down, Stomp, and Scary Face."_

Serena was confused. She couldn't think of any combinations to use with the current attacks.

Ash slightly frowned at Serena, seeing her thinking expression. She was trying to think of something advance when she should be working on the basics. What good were advanced moves if the attacks that made them were weak? She should train their power first, not new moves.

Ash decided not to say anything except that she should be focusing on something else besides advanced moves.

He loved to help her, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't guide her through her own training nor could he give an answer to her every question.

Serena was perplexed by the advice. "Focus on something other than advanced attacks" was what he had told her before walking away.

Focus on what? She obviously had to work on the basics, but shouldn't she focus on good moves so that she could win at the contests?

Ash heard the sound of skin slapping skin as he was walking with the others, trying to figure out how to connect their auras.

He knew why his childhood friend wanted to use flashy moves and all. At the start of his own journey, he dismissed every basic he was taught and used complex moves, not trying to understand the basics of it.

He was different now, knowing that basics were the most important. Sceptile was a master of it, using normal basic moves such as leaf blade to deal heavy damage.

Of course, Sceptile used complex moves as well, but only after mastering their basics. Even then, until he mastered the advanced attack, he didn't use it unless practicing.

' _I'm so stupid! Ash told me the answer and I just dismissed it then! He gave me a way to get much better and I forgot it within seconds!'_ the young woman growled at herself.

"Ralts! We're gonna practice your moves to make you better at using them and make the attacks stronger, 'kay?" Serena asked the Feeling Pokemon. "You too Rhyhorn!"

Ralts and Rhyhorn were confused when their trainer had frozen for a minute before having smacked herself hard, confusing the tiny and large Pokemon even more.

When she finally spoke in a cheery voice, Ralts and Rhyhorn quickly agreed, not wanting the older girl to hurt herself more.

* * *

Ash walked a fair distance from Serena. He didn't want her to find out about his aura yet. He knew she would not tell anyone, having no reason to, but he still didn't want her to know, not yet.

She didn't know much about aura yet and until she learned and he eventually taught her about it or she learned, he would only show it slowly.

He would teach her everything he knew on their journey, everything about the world, aura, the legendaries, how the world can to be, and all the other stuff.

He didn't want her to know what the books said as a lot of times, they were inaccurate, purely because the writer didn't have any experience or real knowledge about it, probably making their own theory or just having seen it, not feeling it.

He wasn't saying that everything was wrong, many things were still correct, but the inaccuracy was still there a lot.

As he taught his crush more, the more he would show her, the more he would tell her about his journey that he didn't tell her, like his meetings with legendaries or his own powers.

"Alright, guys, time to train!" Ash yelled at the remaining Pokemon with him. Pikachu, Lucario, Froakie, Servine, Bulbasaur, Swellow, and Fletchling.

"Alright, Fletchling, Swellow! You two are training together. Swellow, your speed, endurance, and resistance are pretty good so we will focus on the power of your attacks. You will go full out on Fletchling. Fletchling, you need to be faster without Flame Charge, you need a higher repertoire, as well as a higher resistance and endurance. I want you to try and dodge Swellow's attack. Swallow, use a variety so Fletchling can learn new attacks too, got it?" he asked, looking at them judgingly.

The two quickly nodded their heads. They knew their weaknesses and strengths and knew what they needed to train and Ash had just given them the perfect opportunity with each other.

"Servine, we need to work on your physical conditioning like speed, strength, endurance and everything else. Bulbasaur, you need to do the same. Servine, you Razor Leaf to cut down some rocks before using Vine Whip to keep it on and run around okay? It will build up your speed. Bulbasaur, you do the same," Ash told the grass Pokemon which they quickly acknowledged before heading off to train.

While Bulbasaur was very strong, he had not trained in the Oak Rance much due to having played peacekeeper there. This hadn't given him much time to train in anything except his moves which he used to hold other backs while talking to them.

"Froakie? You wanted to evolve right?" the future Pokemon master asked.

The Pokemon nodded. He had told the other Pokemon, wanting to get stronger and seeing evolution as a part of it and eventually, it reached Ash's ear.

That said, Ash told Froakie that he should evolve when ready, after learning what he could in this form.

Froakie, realizing the wisdom in that, became a maniac, trying to become faster, stronger, and more moves.

He was closer to the goal, very close. After a week or two, Ash saw that Froakie would evolve, so why not speed up the process?

"Lucario, you and Froakie will both need to learn hand to hand combat. I want both of you to spar, go all out, get creative, whatever you want. You need to get better with regular fighting, both weapons and normal. It will help in the future, understand?" he asked them.

Froakie would, when he evolved, become more humanoid, allowing him better ease in taijutsu. Froakie didn't realize this, but with this, he would learn more in an area that would become critical in the future, more critical than his skill set or his attack's power.

If they both used taijutsu, they would become unpredictable to others as almost no one used hand to hand themselves. With that, they would eventually use weapons which they would manifest using their elements or aura, allowing them both a unique style of fighting.

It would be great for both as Lucario would get experience fighting like that and Froakie would learn something early that would benefit him much later as well as a good chance to evolve, fighting stronger opponents to grow stronger

The two Pokemon nodded before they both left towards an isolated area for their spar.

Ash went back to thinking of what to train his starter in.

' _Pikachu is already fast, abnormally so. His strength his too. His endurance, durability, dexterity, moveset, skills, raw power, all are good. What can I train him in?'_

"Pikachu, is there anything you wanna learn? I got nothing," the trainer questioned the little mouse.

Pikachu was proud of his strength, not enough to be arrogant or blinded, but still pretty proud. He could think of nothing that would make him stronger. Speed? How would they train that? Nothing they could get was good enough to train it. Strength was in the same boat. He had plenty of stamina, endurance, durability, dexterity, skill, power, and moves. The only two things he could think of was expanding his move set or strengthening his electricity. The others would take way more time than they had.

" **What about my movesets? Or my electricity. We could make my electricity stronger too,"** the electric rodent suggested, thinking the same way as Ash **.**

"Moveset. I just got a few ideas," Ash said to his electric starter, thinking about some things for both defense and offense.

Pikachu just raised an eyebrow and prepared himself for Ash's idea, excited at what he would be taught.

"Come on!" Ash called out, heading into the forest and away from any living creatures.

Pikachu quickly caught up with him, jumping onto his shoulder.

Eventually, they both got to an area Ash deemed worthy as no one was near them.

"Ok, first, we need a better defense besides Counter Spin and protect," Ash started. "Remember when you and Swellow used Thunder on yourself to protect yourselves?" the young trainer asked.

Pikachu nodded, remembering riding on the Hoenn bird's back as they fought against Solrock and Lunatone.

"Well, this time, we're using it as a defense. Cover yourself with electricity," Ash said. He wanted to start with the basics and build on it. Right now was just electricity with cover.

Once Pikachu surrounded himself in lightning, like when using Volt Tackle, Ash told him to condense it so that it was solid.

Electricity now covered Pikachu in a golden glow, crackling all around him.

"Good. Let's test it," the Pallet Town trainer said as he grabbed a small rock and tossed it at Pikachu.

As soon as the small rock hit Pikachu's armor, it was sent flying back at high speeds, rushing past Ash's ear before tearing through a few trees.

The aura user smiled, happy that his Pokemon best friend had a defensive technique of his own that could be offensive.

"Now, can you make it emit static to paralyze others?" the teen asked.

Pikachu did it, nodding. Deciding to test it, Ash touched the electricity, before feeling his arm go numb.

Forcing aura into the right arm, the paralyzing effect left.

"Good. Now we just have to train it to make it stronger!" Ash exclaimed.

" **So what's the other move?"** Pikachu asked as the armor of electricity vanished.

"A weapon attack," his best friend replied. "Can you make a spear or a sword using electricity?" Ash asked.

The electric mouse shrugged before trying to focus electricity into his arm and changing the shape, causing a long baton to appear.

Ash smirked before telling the Mouse Pokemon to throw it.

Pikachu complied with the command and threw it at a large boulder, piercing through it before exploding in a large blue light.

"Awesome. I say Lightning Spear and Thunder God's Armor. You?" Ash asked.

" **Really? Thunder God's Armor?"** the tiny mouse asked in amusement.

Ash smiled sheepishly, acknowledging that it was kind of arrogant.

"Fine. What about Bolt Shield?"

" **That sounds stupid,"** the starter said, deadpanning at his trainer.

"Thunder Guard?" he suggested.

" **Let's do that,"** the electric mouse said.

"Glad you like it, you picky mouse," the black-haired boy scowled. He felt that Thunder God Armor sounded better.

"Alright. How about a spar?" Ash asked, channeling his aura to his body, even though he knew he would lose.

* * *

 **Done. Boring this chapter I know, but it is important to the plot. I couldn't think of anything to have a battle or a moment.**

 **Slightly OOC Serena, but I do want her character to be different from canon.**

 **About Aria beating Ash, I believe it true. She has years on Ash and while she does focus on beauty over power, that doesn't mean that she isn't strong. Weaker than Diantha yes, but not that far below.**

 **At the moment, Ash with his best Pokemon would be destroyed by Diantha, beating one or two of her Pokemon, maybe three, but If she used Mega-Evolution, well, yeah.**

 **Remember, Champions are champions for a reason. They are one of, if not the, strongest people in the world or at least their region.**

 **Even with Ash's aura, his connection with Pokemon, their training, he wouldn't be able to defeat monsters like Cynthia yet.**

 **I give Brandon the power level of slightly below an Elite Four. Ash has beaten Legendaries, but they were one of the weaker ones. The users of such legendaries also weakened them.**

 **The strong ones like Mew, Groudon, and the others would destroy Ash's strongest in one attack.**

 **Anyways, people like Lance, Cynthia, Alter, Diantha, etc… would also defeat the ones Ash defeated, and easily so.**

 **Anyways, reviews.**

 **Rebmul-Ok, a good chapter but I've noticed when you have his Pokemon do all these amazing things you don't show the others being shocked. serena has never seen anything like Ash's Pokemon the most she has seen in action is on the tv so she would be in awe. when you had him release his Pokemon at the lab the people watching should have been impressed and commented on it since one was a gym leader and the other his sister. when Charizard and Pikachu fought there is no freaking way they all couldn't hear them Serena should have been scared out of her mind and asking ash what was going on since the equivalent of 2 legends were going at it.  
**

 **Me: I dislike it when people get shocked at a lot of things and I believe it is unimportant. Obviously, they would be shocked, common sense. Excluding that, Serena** _ **has**_ **seen Pokemon like Ash's on Tv, not as strong or big or fast, but still has seen them. I haven't included that she has, but this is a lonely nine-seventeen year old at home in a new place and is very depressed from moving away from Ash. You would watch tv in this case. A friendless teen with no friends, familiarity with the area, and depressed would watch tv to calm down or for comfort. As Ash wants to be a Pokemon master, she would naturally be drawn to ones with Pokemon battles or at least** _ **with**_ **Pokemon. So she would have seen strong Pokemon in a decade or so. As for Clemont and Bonnie, I don't think people would recognize them as the gym leader or his sister seeing as no one ever came to Clemont about the gym in the anime. He was probably new so either their father was the one known, as such, he would be known, but not as a gym leader, or, as I like to believe, he was never shown or announce as the gym leader and the ones who have seen him are in a different town. As for the last one, I have said half of what happened upwards, but Serena never felt their full power. They were having a mock battle a mile away from her and in the sky. She knew who it was as she saw them leave that away so she knew they wouldn't hurt her as they were Ash'sPokemon.**

 **ultimateCCC- is there a chance that Serena can catch an Absol?**

 **Maybe. I am going to get like 50 suggestions and pick 7 randoms and 7, excluding Canon Pokemon, that I like. Absol is another suggestion there so I am getting closer, but not quite there yet. Also, Serena will probably have around 20-30 Pokemon total.**

 **Also, Guests from now on need names for replies.**

 **While I appreciate the reviews where it is said that I do a good job, I will not reply to them or the ones who request updates. Thank you for your time.**

 **Serena's planned Pokemon: Fennekin, Ralts, Rhyhorn, Pancham, Eevee, Milotic, Amaura, Emolga, Floette, Teddiursa Ninetales, Absol, Meowstic, Zorua. I want a bunch of suggestions! I will put them all on a random wheel and pick the first five. The above are definites.**

 **Ash's planned Pokemon: Kingdra, Fletchling, Noibat, Goomy, Froakie, Clawitzer, Lucario. I would also like suggestions here as well. I also might do one legendary(decided) but it will be near the end. I will also make her weaker than normal so she can be trained.**

 **I don't need to explain others so Goodbye everyone!**


End file.
